All My Loving
by MainlyMaddison
Summary: Maybe Kim isn't as shy as everyone thinks. This is my version of how Kim and Jared got together and how their relationship grows through time. Kim/Jared!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I have spent the last two weeks trying to write new chapters for both of my stories and I have realized that a major wall is in the way. Writers block blows. But on the other side of it, I have been thinking a lot about the other wolves and their love lives haha. Mostly Jared and his lovely girlfriend Kim. And most of those stories that I read make Kim out to be a shy loser who does nothing but write Jared's name in her notebook, which, yeah the book says she does, but in my mind there is a lot more to Miss Kim so I am going to start writing about this new couple and maybe it will pull me from my writers block in my other stories... yay!**

**And other thing... I hate when writers do this but oh well... neither of them have last names soo I'm needing to make them up, and also I have no clue when they met, but let's say the are juniors... but I have a feeling they are sophomores, let me know if you actually know what they were**.

* * *

My flip-flops squeaked to a halt as I stopped in front of the door that led into my homeroom. I was late, for the first day of school. Oh well, it was times like these when having the entire faculty wrapped around my finger was a great advantage. Really, since when was being a teachers pet a bad thing, ever. I opened the door confidently and flashed my million-dollar smile at the teacher who stood at the front of the room.

"Ah, Ms. Stillframe. How nice of you to join us today..." Mrs. Knight was faking anger, I could see right through her. She has loved me since my first day of high school.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, it's the first day of school, getting out of the house was a little hectic, you know how it is..." I fell gracefully into my seat next to Jared Green, who was staring at me like he was looking at Van Gogh's Starry Night for the first time. "Hey, Jar. Long time no see, where have you been for the last six months? You left school one day and never came back." He kept staring at me, saying nothing. "What? Is there something on my face?" I immediately brushed a hand over my cheeks, trying to wipe off whatever was sitting on them.

He shook his head, seemingly waking from his trance. "No. No your face is beautiful."

I blushed slightly as I noticed him looking me over again. "Seriously, maybe you should go to the nurse... are you feeling well?" I have had a little crush on Jared since I was about four, but since freshman year, I have learned that there are other boys to date, since Jared never looked twice at me. Looking myself over, I wondered what could have changed to make him interested now. Sure, I have learned how to put on make-up and acquired a hair straightener, but I was still the same person I was before. Maybe Jared actually was sick. Reaching over, I felt his forehead.

"Wow. You are burning up, you should really go to the nurse, I'm worried about you."

He smiled excitedly at me. "I feel fine, great actually, better than I have felt in a long time."

"Excuse me, you two, but even if you are juniors and you think you know the rules, I need to go over them, again. Maybe listening to them, Kim, will teach you to report to class on time tomorrow." I smirked at the teacher before giving my attention to her. The rest of the class went by slow, the rules never changed so the entire class spent the time staring at the clock, waiting for the bell to ring. Well, everyone except Jared stared at the clock. No, Jared stared at me for the hour-long class.

When the bell finally rang, I jumped from my seat, eager to get to my next class. Art was always an interest of mine and I couldn't wait to get started. Jared snuck up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder, scaring me slightly.

"Oh! Hey Jared, what's up?" I smiled at him nicely, maybe this could be the year I got with him, and maybe my childhood dreams were coming true, I thought as I laughed a little to myself.

"Do you want me to carry your books?" I looked down at my empty hands.

"Uh, I don't have any books." I touched his forehead again, pulling it away quickly. "You really are sick, let me take you to the nurse, please."

He laughed loudly. "I am fine, Kim." He looked down at me, and for the first time since last year, I took a good look at him. Jared had gotten hot-er. I had always thought that he was good looking, but in the since the last time I saw him, Jared had grown a foot and a half and his hair was shorter than before. He smiled down at me and I felt my heart skip a beat inside of my chest.

"Let me walk you to your next class, I'll prove that I am healthy." I nodded slowly as I led the way to the art room. "So how was you summer?"

"It was good I guess. I spent the majority of my time at the restaurant." My parents and I ran a small business in La Push named Dale's Diner after my dad, original right? We had five other employees'; so going to work was like spending time with a family all day. I loved it. "What about you?"

"I've been working with Sam Uley for a while now, so I was with him and the rest of our crew all summer."

I nodded slowly. All of the parents loved Sam and his friends, the protectors. I have always been suspicious of them, what on earth could we need protected from? We didn't have very much violence here so there was nothing really to worry about.

Jared stopped in front of the art room and smiled. "See, I'm fine… I rarely get sick anyways." I grinned warmly at him. "So, see you at lunch?"

"Uh, sure." I walked into the classroom, still wondering what has gotten into Jared, and sat down at one of the tables. I looked up when I felt someone sit down at the desk next to me. Inwardly, I groaned noticing Maria Chime facing me.

"Well, hello, Kim." Maria and I have been rivals since we were born, September 15th. She was always trying to one-up me, and over the years, I have lost interest. She, apparently, is still interested in beating me in anything possible. "I noticed Jared Green walking you to class today, you know we dated when we were freshman, right?"

"Right, I think I remember that happening. He broke up with you because you cheated on him with that eighth grader." I smirked at her as I watched her face fall.

"I think he is still interested. He said hi to me the other day."

"Whoa, saying hi… there must be something going on between you two." I wasn't usually this mean, just to Maria, and she was much worse than I could ever be.

"Is that jealously I'm hearing, Stillframe?"

I laughed to myself, already bored with her antics. "Yep, you caught me. I'm green with envy, now can you please be quiet, class has started."

The morning went by quickly with little more interaction with Maria and I found myself walking into the lunchroom.

"Hey, Kim!" I smiled brightly, hearing the deep voice calling my name, and I turned around to find Jared waving at me from a table in the corner of the room. He was sitting with his friends Jacob, Paul, Quil, and Embry. They were all pretty friendly to me, but they were also a part of Sam's little cult.

I glanced over at the table I usually sat at to find my friends giving me strange looks. Shrugging, I started to walk towards Jared's table. I figured I could sit with him for half the lunch and then go back be with my old friends for the remainder of the period.

Jared beamed at me as he moved over to make room for me at the table. "Guys, you all know Kim." He was still staring at me like I was a precious piece of art. The rest of the boys smiled at me and ate their mass quantities of food. "So, how was art class?"

I inwardly groaned as I remembered my short conversation with Maria. "It was alright, I had a little argument with Maria Chime, but other than that, it was pretty fun. What do you have second hour?"

"I have math. Ya know, I never really liked that girl, especially if she was being mean to you…"

"Yea… oh speak of the devil…" Maria was skipping up to the table we were sitting at with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi Jared… boys…" She waved at them all.

I smiled when I saw that Jared looked irritated by her presence. "You forgot to say hi to Kim, Maria…"

"I said boys didn't I?" Maria looked as though she was proud of her little joke. I rolled my eyes and smiled at her.

"Is there something you wanted, Chime?"

She smirked at me as she turned to Jared. "Yes actually, I was going to see if Jared wanted to come to Alex Morris's party this Friday with me…" Maria asked the question as if she already knew that Jared would be saying yes.

To both Maria and my surprise, Jared smiled. "Sorry, but I was actually going to ask Kim if she wanted to go to the party with me as my date… would you go with me, Kim?

"What?" Maria and I said at the same time. I smiled happily at Jared as he waited for me to answer. "Of course, I would love to go with you."

I could feel my giant crush coming back full force. The feeling was so engrossing that I didn't even notice Maria stomp away. This was going to be a great year.

**Okay so there it is. Let me know what you think... if i should continue... you know the drill. thanks!**

**Maddi!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well a few people liked it, so I guess I will throw another chapter up there and see what happens. Oh and I forgot last time, I don't own anything… so there. Hey if anyone likes imprinting stories, hit up my Jake/OC story… I like it a lot haha. Well here ya go, thanks for those of you who reviewed!**

Chapter 2

Through the week, Jared inched his way closer to my heart. By the time he was going to pick me up for the party, we were like best friends. It was obvious that we both wanted our relationship to bump up a step, so tonight if Jared didn't make a move I was going to.

Jared was different than any other guy who ever wanted to date me. He genuinely wanted to know about everything about me. It was like making me happy was his number one goal.

We had yet to hang out outside of school because we both were working every night. I talked my dad into letting me have Friday off so that I could go to the party and Jared said that most of his work friends would be at Alex's too.

So here I was, getting ready for Jared to pick me up in a half hour. Throwing on some jeans and a fitted hoodie, I skipped to the bathroom. I put on some make up and brushed my teeth. For the next few minutes I paced around my house, waiting for Jared's truck to pull up.

I was picking at my nails when I heard him pull into my driveway. Jumping up, I ran to the door. The first thing I saw was Jared smiling brightly at me. "Hey, Kim. You look great."

I blushed darkly. "Thanks, Jared, you're looking pretty sharp too."

"Are you excited for the party?"

"I guess, I'm more excited to hang out with you," I hinted lightly. Jared's smile got visibly larger. He parked his truck and ran to my side of the door to open it for me. The kid ran so quick I didn't even notice he was over there until he was pulling on my hand to help me out.

"Thanks, Jared." I smiled up at him and linked my arm with his, which was still incredibly hot. "Okay, what is with the heat? I am worried about you." I felt his forehead for the millionth time this week; it was still burning.

"It's nothing. Really, it runs in the family, we are all a little bit warmer I guess."

I nodded; I guess that makes sense. Jared spotted some of his friends and led us over that way.

"Hey guys… how's the date going?" Embry said loudly. Jared and I both looked at him strangely. "Maria's watching." I looked out at the people and saw her glaring.

I smiled and waved at her. She shook her head and walked away. Jared's friends all burst out in laughter.

"Man, Jared… This ones a keeper. Good thing you im— "The guys all shot Embry a look that said for him to stop talking. "—insisted on asking her to come to this party." They all sighed in relief. I almost laughed; did they think I was stupid? Even I noticed his poor excuse for trying to hide his first thoughts… whatever they were.

Before I could ask about it, I saw a few of my friends standing by the fire. "Hey, I will be right back, alright?" I thought I saw Jared frown for a split second before he nodded. Before I pranced off to join my friends I moved up and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to smile brightly.

My friends Amber, Cassie, and Traci were giggling as I met up with them. They must have seen me with Jared. "Hey guys, what's so funny?"

Amber tilted her head to the side. "Oh, nothing, how's your date with Jared going."

Traci, the cynic scoffed. "I barely call driving you to a beach party a date."

Flirty, little Cassie laughed. "Don't be jealous, Trace. Jared got incredibly hot over the summer and Kimmy is gonna score with him eventually."

I rolled my eyes at my friends. "Shut up, guys… I really like him. We have only been talking for a week; so I think going to a party together is a great first date. And unlike other people I don't have sex with everyone I talk to, so I will not be 'scoring' any time soon."

Cassie smiled. "So making out with him would work for you."

I nodded. "Yes, I would like that."

"And how do you feel about that, Jared," Traci said evilly. My eyes widened as I turned around to see my lovely date.

"Hey, Jared… when did you get here?" He had a goofy look on his face as he smiled at me.

"I was going to ask if you wanted anything to drink…" He said quickly.

Amber smirked. "Hey, Jared, did you know that when Kim was a freshman, her whole English notebook was—"

"And that is enough of that, let's go get those drinks, shall we." I turned back to my friends. "For the record, I hate you all." They grinned as I walked away. I wasn't really mad, and they knew that, but I would have to get back at them sometime in the future.

Jared must have been feeling brave because he interlaced his fingers with mine as he pulled a pop out of one of the coolers. I grabbed a bottle of water and Jared led me over to a log that sat near the water.

It was cooler away from the fire and I found myself wrapping my arms around my body to get warmer. Jared quickly caught on and pulled me closer to him. "My body heat is good for something, right?"

I smiled at him as I cuddled into his side. "Yeah, it is."

I could almost feel Jared beaming down at me. "Your friends are funny."

"Ugh, I am so embarrassed. I can't believe you heard what they were saying before you got there… and they almost told you about my English… uh never mind that part."

"Come on, you can tell me." Jared's eyes shined as he looked at me. I couldn't turn that down, could I?

"I cannot believe I am telling you this, but when I was a freshman… well before then actually, I had a huge crush on you. And I would write stuff like Mrs. Jared Green and Kimberly Green all over my notebook. It had hearts and all that stuff it is so embarrassing." My face burned. Jared was going to be freaked out and want to leave. Ugh, my friends suck.

"That is awesome." He was smiling, and I smiled back. Jared wasn't freaked out that I was in love with him when I was little, and maybe if things kept going as great as they were now, could be in love with him in the future. "Don't be embarrassed, I think it's cute."

"Well then remind me to thank my friends for reminding me of that." He smiled at me again… he did that a lot when he looked at me. Before I could comprehend what was going on, Jared was kissing me.

Kissing Jared was amazing, and different. No other guy really caused my heart to jump around like he did or the butterflies in my stomach to go crazy like that. The kiss was better than any dream I had ever had about kissing him. It was worth waiting the fourteen years of having a crush on him.

It was so rudely interrupted by my, again, loving friends. They were cheering from the fire, which caused the rest of the party to look over at us. I buried my head in Jared's chest. "Did I mention I hated them?"

**Read and Review, babes**

**I love when i hear from you all.**

**Maddi.**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything

Chapter 3

I sat in Jared's truck as he parked in front of my house. He looked over at me and smiled. "I had a great time tonight." I laughed at how cliché he sounded, but it was true, tonight was fun. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I work at the restaurant." He frowned; I then realized he wanted to hang out with me again. "But I only work in the morning until six, so maybe we could do something after."

"Well, the guys are going cliff diving tomorrow night. Would you want to go? I wouldn't force you to do it, but it is really cool to watch," he asked hopefully.

"Cliff diving? That's awesome. I went sky diving once, and that was a blast, I'm sure I will love it."

"You mean you will actually do it with us? Will you marry me?" He smiled like he was joking, but my heart jumped when he said that. "So how about I pick you up tomorrow around seven?"

I grinned. "Seven works, I'll see ya then, Jared." Leaning over, I pecked his lips once more, feeling the same rush of electricity I had before. "Uh, what should I wear? Isn't it a little chilly?"

"Wear whatever you want… I just wear my swimming trunks, but just so you know wearing pants in the water is uncomfortable."

"Well then I promise I won't wear any pants." Jared coughed, sounding like he was going to choke. "Just kidding, big guy." I leaned over again and kissed him.

Jared quickly regained his composure. "Don't worry about getting cold, I will keep you warm." Now it was my turn to act like an idiot. My stupid grin grew as I thought of Jared without a shirt on. "I'll see you tomorrow," He grinned at me again before pulling me in for one last kiss.

"I can't wait." I winked at him before jumping out of his truck and skipping into my house. Closing my front door, I leaned against the frame smiling brightly.

"Did you just gallop to the door?" I groaned as Traci turned on the lights.

"I think she was skipping," Cassi said grinning.

Amber smiled. "She's in love."

I too smiled as she said those words, mentally slapping myself immediately. "You know this is breaking and entering." All three girls rolled their eyes. They all knew where the key was hidden, and they knew they were always welcome in my house. That is, unless they are pestering me about my life-love crush.

"So how was it? Did you make out anymore? You sat in that car for a long time," Cassi asked.

"No, we were not making out. We were making plans, thank you very much," I clarified.

"Boring," all three girls turned back to the television. I let out a sigh of relief. "Wait, plans for what?" Dang, I thought I got off easy, guess not.

"We are going cliff diving tomorrow."

"You do realize it is going to be freezing. You might get sick." Amber was like the team mom of all of us. She always worried about us getting hurt or sick.

"It's still September, it won't be that bad. Besides, Jared said he would keep me warm." I said the last part much softer than the first.

"He wants to do you," Cassi stated. I rolled my eyes and started to walk away. "Well, if you're not going to do him, can I? He's a babe."

"No! He just started liking me, I can't lose him yet," I said quickly.

My three friends stared at me. "You are weird. Since when does it take you one week fall for a guy?" Traci wondered. She was right, in the past, it had taken me weeks before I even agreed to go on a date with a guy.

"Jared's different than all the other guys," I whispered as I joined them on my couch. "Maybe it's because I have had this crush on him, I don't know. But he really seems to like me. Like he wasn't even phased by you guys trying to be funny." They all smirked at this.

"Maybe you really are in love," Amber said as she leaned her head on my shoulder. Traci scoffed quietly, but I didn't care because all I could think about was cliff diving with Jared.

The next day I was standing in my closet, looking for something to wear. Amber decided to come over after work and help me get ready.

"Are you wearing a one-piece suit?" She asked as she went through my drawer of swimming suits.

"Uh, no… Do I even own one of those?"

"Okay, what happens when you jump into the freezing water and the force blows off your bottoms? That will be a good story to tell the kids, right?"

"I'm wearing shorts and a tank top over it… hopefully that will keep all my clothing together."

"Whatever you say. Here, this one is cute." Amber tossed her an olive green bikini as I pulled out a t-shirt and some shorts.

"Are you going to do your hair?"

"No, I'm going to be diving into water anyways, so it would defeat the purpose."

"Right, well put your clothes on, he will be here soon." I glanced at the clock and saw it was seven fifty-five. Throwing my suit on, I looked in the mirror. Not bad I guess. "You're gonna freeze."

"Beauty must suffer, right?"

She scoffed as Jared pulled into her driveway. "Have fun. Call me when you get home if you aren't dead…"

I rolled my eyes and jumped into Jared's truck. He smiled at me and my heart flopped around in my chest. "Hey, Kim. How was work?"

"Busy, so it went by pretty fast," I said as I scooted closer to him, sitting in the middle seat. "So who all is going to be there with us?"

Jared hesitantly placed his warm hand on my leg, causing my heart to flop back into place. "Uh, Paul, Sam, Embry… the regulars."

"So I will be the only girl?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm the only one besides Sam who has im-pressed a girl enough to bring her around to hang out with them."

"Impressed, huh? What so impressive about you?" I said jokingly. Truth be told, Jared has impressed me for my entire life. When we pulled up to the cliff, I started to worry. Glancing down, the water looked pretty far away.

"Nervous?" Jared asked as he helped me out of his truck. I nodded slowly as we walked over to his friends. "Don't worry, I would never let anything happen to you, promise."

"Hey Kim! Are you ready for some diving?" Embry ran up to us excitedly.

Jared grinned. "She's a little nervous."

"Having second thoughts?" Paul said smirking. I could have sworn I saw Jared glare at him.

"No way. I'm just anxious. I will be fine," I said quietly. The guys gave me a short tutorial. Embry and Paul would go first to show me what to do, and then Jared would go and wait for me at in the water.

After Paul and Embry were in the water Jared kissed me on the forehead. "You will do great. I'll see you down there." He then pulled off his shirt and leapt into the water. Man, he really is hot.

I looked down and saw him waving at me. Taking a deep breath, I ran to the edge and dove off. The feeling of the air rushing by me was amazing. Once I hit the freezing cold water, I began to regret jumping. Amber was right; I was going to get sick for sure.

When I hit the water, must have screamed because I didn't have as much air as I thought, so when I couldn't find the surface, panic started to take over. The force of the fall pushed me deep into the depths of the water and my lungs were crying for air.

I felt two warm arms wrap around my body and instantly calmed. Jared found me and pulled me above the cold water.

I spit the liquid out of my mouth as I clung to Jared. He did promise to keep me warm. Pushing my bangs out of my eyes, he kissed me again on the forehead.

"How was it?"

"Besides the almost drowning part at the end, it was awesome." I could still feel the adrenaline running through my veins.

"Yeah, you had me a little worried when you didn't pop up after a few seconds." He pulled me closer to his body to keep me from getting any colder. "Let's head back to the truck, I don't want you to get sick."

When we reached the beach, Embry was there waiting to pat me on the back. "That was awesome, Newbie. I have never seen a girl jump like that."

I smiled. "Yeah that was really fun, but I think I'm done for the day."

Jared carried me up to his truck, wrapping me in a towel when we got there. "Do you want to go back to my house and watch a movie?"

"S-Sure, I don't-t have any c-clothes though," I stuttered from the cold.

He pulled me into his side as he started up the vehicle. "You can have some of mine."

I nodded happily. "What kind of movie do you want to watch?"

He shrugged as he drove with one arm, the other draped around my shoulder. "It's up to you, I have great collection of scary movies if you're into that…"

My**j** eyes brightened. "Awesome! We could have like a Nightmare on Elm Street marathon or something like that." I had seen the movies hundreds of times they are my favorite, and since I didn't have to work on Sundays, I could stay later than usual.

"Again, will you marry me?" He repeated the words from last night, again causing my heart to leap. I smiled and cuddled myself closer to him.

When we got to his house he handed me some sweatpants and a hoodie. "You can change in the bathroom while I put on the movie."

I threw on the warm clothes, placing my wet ones on his bathtub and walked out to his living room. Jared pulled me onto his lap and started the movies. We laid on his couch, finishing Freddy's lines together and jumping at the scary parts, even when we knew they were coming. I had a blast.

Jared took me home late, kissing me as he walked me to the door. He stopped abruptly at my steps and pulled me into a hug. "I had so much fun today, Kim."

"Me too, we have to do this again."

"Definitely, I was wondering… I feel stupid asking, but will you be my girlfriend?" Jared asked nervously.

I think I might have jumped for joy, literally. "Of course. I've been waiting for you to ask me that for years…"

He smiled. "So are you gonna let me see your freshman English notebook?"

"No way, buddy," I kissed him once more before skipping into my house. I am in love.

* * *

**Wow people are seeming to like this story, more than both of my other ones haha. This chapter is super long for me, so i feel good about myself.**

**Thank you BibleChick for helping me, i tried to make her more lovey dovey, but i dont know how that went haha. And thank you so much to everyone else who reviewed, favorited, alerted... ya know you guys rock!**

**Keep reading and Reviewing, you guys are awesome.**

**I'm going on vacation, so don't expect any updates, lo siento. But i will be writing the next chapter in a notebook so hopefully it will be up as soon as i get back**

**lovelovelove**

**Maddi!**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything

Chapter 4

I walked into school on Monday with a smile on my face. Sitting down in my seat for homeroom, I waited for Jared to show up. I glared at the clock as the final bell went of at eight o' clock. Jared was either late or absent.

Frowning, I quietly started to finish the little amount of homework I had left to do. Fifteen minutes into the class, Jared trudged into the room looking haggard. He had on ripped up jean shorts and an old t-shirt. If anything, it made him even better looking. His face brightened slightly when he saw me staring at him.

"Where have you been, Mr. Green?" the teacher said from her desk.

He ran his hands through his hair. "My truck broke down, I had to push it the rest of the way here." The teacher rolled her eyes as she wrote down that he was tardy.

Jared fell into his seat next to me and laid his head on his desk so that he was facing me.

"Hey, there," I said smiling at him. "Did that really happen? Or did you just sleep in?"

He shook his head. "It happened, and it was awful." I ran my hand over his shoulder blades soothingly, causing him to smile. "But now that I am here, it was all worth it to be next to you."

My heart fluttered in my chest. "You're too much, Jared." I smiled at him. "You should go home, you look like you haven't slept in days…"

"You could say that… it's more like I have been taking naps instead of going to bed," he said as he rubbed his eyes.

"What time did you go to sleep last night?" I asked.

"I got home from work with Sam around two," he yawned slowly.

"Two! That is like, illegal for him to keep you that late. You need to sleep more, Jared. That isn't healthy."

He shook his head and smiled at me. "Nah, I'll be alright."

I was about to argue more about it but the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. Jared grabbed my books and slowly started moving out of the classroom. "Jared, you don't have to carry my stuff, I can do it." He didn't say anything back, but he did take hold of my hand.

As we reached the art room he dropped my hand, causing both of us to frown. "Have fun in art, Kim." Jared handed me my books and kissed me on my forehead.

I was smiling as I took my seat next to Maria. Who quickly swiped the smile off my face. "You know public displays of affection aren't allowed, right?"

I smirked. "Well, aren't you the expert on that subject… getting in trouble for PDA in the hallways." She stuck her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my art project and got to work.

"Are you and Jared dating now?" Maria asked loudly. I nodded my head and attempted to shade in my drawing. She scoffed. "Like that will last… He will get bored, I guarantee that much."

I pulled out my iPod and turned on the volume as loud as it could go to try to drown out Maria's annoying comments.

For the next few classes, Maria's comments stuck with me. Would Jared get sick of me… bored? I was snapped out of my thoughts when Cassi skipped to my side. "So, did you do him yet?"

I laughed. "No. I didn't not do him, and no, you may not do him."

She linked her arm in mine. "You seemed pensive before I got her. Something on your mind?"

"Pensive? Who are you and what have you done with my friend?"

"Word of the day calendar, stupid. I'm expanding my vocab, is that alright with you?" I laughed and rolled my eyes. "That was a nice subject change by the way… what were you thinking about?"

I sighed. "Maria Chime was saying something about Jared getting bored with me… it weirded me out a little bit."

Cassi scoffed. "Ew, don't listen to her. She has huge eyes and a small head."

I laughed again. "You're mean, but she does have big eyes…"

"See, even you say it's true. And don't worry about what she said. You went cliff diving with the kid, how could he get bored with you? You're both thrill seekers. I see many death-defying dates in your future."

"Death-defying? Sounds fun," Jared came up behind us as we made our way to the cafeteria.

"Well, I will se you around, Kimmy. Later, Jared," she said as she walked off to first with the boy's basketball team.

I looked up at Jared. "You look better."

He smiled as he sat down at one of the tables. "Yeah, I slept in chemistry. I feel much better now."

"Well that's good. Do you have to work tonight?"

He shook his head. "I was just about to ask you the same question… If you don't work, maybe we could do something tonight."

"Well, I do work until nine when we close, but I was thinking maybe you could come by around then and I could make some food for us."

His eyes lit up. "The girl of my dreams is asking me to come to her restaurant so she can cook for me? How many times do you have to ask you to marry me before I get an answer?" he said smiling.

I laughed. "So you want to come?" He nodded as he stuffed a hot dog in his mouth. "I hope we have enough food to feed you."

"Will your parents be there?" he asked quietly.

"Why? Are you scared to meet them?" I questioned with a smile playing on my face.

Jared shook his head. "Not really… I just hope they like me. I plan on staying around for a while." I grinned as all the thoughts Maria put in my head vanished.

"So if you want to get here at like quarter after nine. My mom and dad with just be leaving, so you won't have to be around them for too long." He nodded as he inhaled another hot dog. "How do you not weigh three hundred pounds?"

Embry laughed from the other side of the table. "If you think this is a lot, wait until you eat dinner with us at Emily's."

"Emily Young?" They nodded. I had met her a few times. Once before her accident at the restaurant and a few times after. The scars covering the one side of her face would never be able to hide the beauty radiating form her. "Is she still with Sam Uley?" They nodded again.

"When are you going to bring Kim to Sam's Jared?" Embry asked as he too ate his hot dog like a starved person. The way he asked the question seemed like it was implying something else, I just didn't know what…

"Uh… I was thinking about bringing you around to the next bon fire on the beach. They are really cool. The elders retell all the old legends…" Jared explained to me.

"And Emily makes a ton of awesome food," added Paul.

"Sounds like fun," I finished the last of my lone hot dog, and smiled at Jared.

After lunch I went through the rest of my day as normal. At work I was more cheerful than usual, knowing that Jared would be there in a few short hours.

At nine, I ushered the last few customers out the door and locked it. I quickly grabbed a towel and wiped down the remaining tables and chairs. Fifteen long minutes later I turned to see Jared standing outside the door with his hands in his pockets, looking more nervous than I have ever seen him.

As I opened the door, I pulled him in for a hug. I felt him let out a long breath. "You alright?" I asked happily.

"I hope your parents like me," he said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"I guess we'll find out," I announced as my dad walked out of the kitchen smiling. I wasn't worried at all about them meeting Jared. They liked everyone. My parents especially like someone who would let them cook for them. My mother always says a good eater is a joy, and if anyone's a good eater, it's Jared.

"You must be the boy who put that smile on my little girl's face," my dad smiled as he held out his hand for Jared. "Wow, you're tall. You're one of Sam Uley's boys, aren't you?"

Jared visibly relaxed as he shook my dad's hand. "It's great to meet you, Mr. Stillframe."

"Call me Dale. So, I hear Kim's going to be cooking for you tonight. She's pretty good with food. If she wasn't such a great people person, I would have her back in the kitchen."

My mom suddenly appeared from behind my dad. "Oh, you must be Jared! Kim has talked about you for years! It's so great that you two are finally talking."

"Alright, Mom. You don't want to miss the beginning of American Idol," I declared, trying to get her out of the restaurant. My face had turned red from her comment. She needed to leave before anything else slipped from her mouth.

"You're right. Don't stay too late, it's a school night. It was nice meeting you, Jared," my mom said as she moved toward the door.

"Just clean up when you're done, Kimmy." My dad shook Jared's hand again before following my mom out the door.

Jared sat down in a bar stool facing the kitchen as I walked around the counter to start cooking. "That went much better than expected. I thought they would hate me," Jared stated as he watched me turn on the stovetop.

"I knew they would love you. There aren't many people who my parents don't like… they are pretty friendly. You have to be in this business." I said as a put some water on the burner to boil.

"So, what are you making for us tonight?" Jared asked.

"Is spaghetti alright? It's pretty quick and easy… and hard to mess up."

"It's perfect," he stated as he stared at me with what looked like love filling his eyes.

"What do you want to drink? We have Pepsi products and lots of juice." He opted for the Pepsi while I poured myself some orange juice. As I handed him his drink, Jared leaned over the counter and placed a light kiss on my lips.

Jared flashed a shy smile before I turned to place the spaghetti noodles into the boiling water. When the noodles hit the water, it splashed a few drops onto my arm. "Ow!" I yelped as I clutched my arm.

"Are you alright?" Jared was by my side inspecting my arm. How did he get there so fast?

"Did you hop the counter?" I asked, looking at his dark brown eyes.

"No, I ran around to you. Let's put this under cold water."

"I'll be alright… Have you ever thought of going out for track, because that was amazingly quick. Is that another one of those things that runs in the family?"

Jared looked into my eyes with an almost scared expression on his face. "Uh, yeah. I guess you could say that." He looked back down at my arm. "Are you sure you don't want to put that under some water?"

"Nah, that wasn't the first time I've been burned." I walked back to the stove and put the sauce on the burner next to the noodles. While I was doing all of this, I noticed Jared watching me as though I would get hurt again.

A few minutes later I placed a full plate of spaghetti in front of Jared, who dug in eagerly. After my second helping, and Jared's fifth, we finished off the pasta and I started to wash the dishes.

"Do you want some help?" Jared asked as he walked around to assist me. I smiled as I handed him a dry towel to wipe off the wet dishes I was handing to him.

When we finished, Jared wrapped his warm arms around me, placing his head on top of mine. "Thank you, Kim. That was delicious."

I smiled as I looked up at him. "I'm glad you liked it. I love cooking, and you love eating. We're perfect for each other."

He whispered what sounded like, "you have no idea," and he leaned down and kissed me. I pulled him closer to me, resting my back against the counter as I deepened the kiss.

Jared pulled away much sooner than I would have liked and he grinned at me. "So… would you want to go the next bon fire?" I nodded and grinned back. "Good, Emily needs another girl to hang out with…"

"I'll bet she does, with all you guys, I would go crazy." I said smiling

"Are you saying that I drive you crazy?" he said as he pulled me back into his arms.

I smiled as I leaned against his chest whispering, "You have no idea…"

**Okay so i have a huge question for everyone who reads this! Do you have mac computers? and if you do, how do you upload from them... because i had to retype this whole freaking chapter on my PC and it sucked. haha Let me know please!**

**Keep reviewing! i love it!**

**Maddi!**


	5. Chapter 5

I Don't Own Anything

Chapter 5

Jared grinned as I leaned up to change the radio station again. He was quickly finding out that I was a music person, which caused me to change the channel after every song played. Before I switched it, we were listening to Mayday Parade on the college rock channel that came in from Forks.  
"Oh! I love this song!"  
"You love every song," Jared said chuckling. I cuddled into Jared's side as I sang Our Song by Taylor Swift, which was playing on the local country station, as loudly as I could.  
We were driving to the much anticipated bon fire. I couldn't wait to hang out with all his friends. The one person I really wanted to meet again was Emily. She was always so sweet to me when she came to the restaurant, and I wanted to get a chance to really talk to her.  
"You're so beautiful. I love it when you sing," Jared said as he kissed me on the forehead.  
I grinned at him. "Well, that's good, because I love singing to you."  
Jared beamed down at me as he turned his truck onto a dirt road that led to the beach. My nerves caught up to me, I was going to be with these people a lot from now on. I hope they liked me.  
"Don't be nervous, they already love you," Jared said reading my mind. I nodded and smiled up at him. He parked the truck and pulled me out the driver side door. Linking arms with Jared, we started walking towards the fire that was seen in the distance.  
"Jared!" Embry yelled from the other side of the fire, hamburger flying out of his mouth.  
Jared smiled brightly at all his friends. "Hey, I'm gonna talk to the guys for a second, if you want to find a place to sit or something."  
I nodded and he kissed me cheek before running off to talk to his friends. Looking around, I spotted Emily setting up the food, which was already being eaten. Tapping her on the shoulder, she turned and smiled.  
"Kim! How nice of you to come. It's great to have another girl here to talk to."  
I smiled at her as I slyly glanced at Leah Clearwater staring at the fire on the opposite side of the opening. I'll have to ask Jared about that later. "Do you want some help?"  
Emily tossed her a bag full of plates, napkins, and silverware. "If you could set that up at the front of the table, that would be great."  
"No problem," I smiled again before carrying the back to the other side of the table and laid they contents out on the table.  
As I was placing the bag with the rest of Emily's stuff, I felt two warm arms wrap around my body. "That was nice of you to help Em out."  
I nodded. "Barely, but I didn't want her to do it all by herself." Jared kissed the top of my head.  
Jared pulled on my hand, "Let's go grab a seat before all the good places are gone." Jared sat down against a log that was lying on the ground and he pulled me between his legs. I sighed as I laid back into his warm body, closing my eyes. He chuckled. "Tired, honey?"  
I smiled at the nickname. "Yeah, ten hour shift today. Plus you are so damn comfortable."  
Jared started stuffing himself with hotdogs that Embry had brought over to him. "Are you hungry?" he asked as he inhaled another dog.  
"I guess. I think I'm going to get some of the fruit salad that's sitting over there." Jared nodded and helped me up from the ground.  
I sat back down with my bowl of fruit and Jared hugged me tightly. "I missed you," he said quietly into my hair.  
"I missed you too, Jar," I said kissing him quickly on the cheek. He smiled lovingly at me again before turning back to his large plate of food. I looked around the fire to see all the people laughing and joking. Jacob Black had arrived with Bella Swan from Forks. I knew for a fact that she was dating that Edward kid who all the girls lusted after. I nudged Jared slightly. "Is Jacob dating that Swan girl?"  
"No, but he is like, in love with her," Jared answered as he threw his now empty plate into the fire. I leaned back again, dozing off in his warm arms.  
"Kim, honey..." Jared nudged me out of my slumber. I sat up and looked to the head of the fire to see Billy Black sitting up straight. As the older man spoke, I listened intently, hanging on every word. Every time I looked up to Jared, he was staring at me, almost as if he was judging my reaction to the legends.  
Once he finished, the crowd started joking around again, returning to normal. I couldn't stop thinking about what Billy had just told us all. Closing my eyes again, I leaned back into Jared's cozy body, lost in deep thought.  
"Kim, we've better get going," Jared whispered into my ear. I nodded and took his hand as he helped me up. We walked over to Emily and thanked her and Sam before walking out of the clearing, back to Jared's truck.  
Jared opened the door and I climbed in. He put his arm on my legs, pulling me closer to him and I rested my head on his large shoulder. "So, did you have fun?"  
I nodded and closed my eyes, clinging onto his arm. "Jared..."  
"Yeah?" he asked quietly.  
"It's all real, isn't it? Everything in those legends... about the wolves and the cold ones? It's all real," I asked in a hushed voice as his entire body tightened around me. Jared pulled the truck to the side of the road and pulled me onto his lap.  
"Does that scare you?" Jared looked into my eyes, searching for any trace of fear. I looked away, unable to lie about it not terrifying me. He held my face in his warm hands. "I would never, ever do anything to hurt you. I swear on my life," he promised as he looked into my eyes.  
"So you're a werewolf?" He nodded slowly, still staring at me. "Why didn't you tell me before?"  
He sighed. "I guess I used to be ashamed of it, but not anymore. Now that I have you, I owe everything to my being a werewolf." I looked at him, waiting for him to go on. "There's this thing that sometimes happens to werewolves. It's supposedly really rare, but it has happened twice in the pack."  
"What happened? What does it have to do with me?" I asked harshly.  
He ignored my tone, taking my hand. "It's called imprinting. And I've imprinted on you." I shook my head, not fully understanding. "It's like love at first sight, only different. When Jacob asked me what it felt like, I told him that gravity moved when I first saw you. It shifted so that you were the one holding me to the ground, pulling me towards you."  
"I'm your soul mate," I said quietly, watching Jared nod. He watched as my lips turned up into a smile, and visibly relaxed, his body falling back against the seat in relief.  
"I was sure that you were going to hate me, or be too scared to ever see me again," he said as he rested his head on my shoulder.  
"Oh, Jared. I could never ever hate you. I love you way too much," I kissed his head softly.  
He looked up grinning. "I have to be the luckiest guy in the entire world. I tell the girl of my dreams that I'm a monster, and she tells me she loves me." He lifted my chin, kissing me lightly. "I love you so much, Kim."  
I turned my body so that I was facing Jared, kissing him again. He pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. After about twenty minutes and one very fogged up truck later, we heard a tap on the window, quickly pulling us apart.  
We were so lost in our making-out; we hadn't seen the cop car pull up behind us. I giggled slightly as Jared rolled down his window. "Good evening, Chief Swan. We saw your lovely daughter tonight with Jacob Black," I said, laying on the charm.  
"Really?" His ears seemed to perk up. "Did she look like she was having fun?"  
Jared lifted the strap of my tank top that had fallen over my shoulder back into place. "Definitely, sir. If it weren't for that Edward, guy taking up all her time, those two would make a great couple," Jared added.  
That made the Chief smile happily. "After what Edward did to her last year, I wish Bella would hang around you La Push kids more often."  
I nodded. "Maybe we could arrange a double date, sort of thing. Wouldn't that be fun, Jared?" He nodded quickly, straightening his messed up hair. I knew that pushing the Jacob-Bella card was making the officer forget all about finding me and Jared making out on the side of the road.  
"That seems like a great idea, but you kids better get home. You give Bells a call, Ms. Stillframe. Have a nice night, Jared," Chief Swan walked happily back to his car, thinking about the future dates his daughter would be going on with Jacob.  
Jared leaned back in his seat. "You're amazing. You literally charmed your way out of him calling our parents and giving me a ticket."  
I shrugged. "It's a gift. Besides, it's no secret that he isn't too fond of that Edward kid. And Jacob is his best friends son, who Bella became really close with last summer. It's obvious he would want them to get together."  
Jared shook his head grinning. "You know everything about everyone, don't you?"  
"I didn't know you were a werewolf," I pointed out.  
"But you figured it out. I didn't even have to tell you, you told me," he pulled me closer to him. He looked at me again and laughed. "We look ridiculous." I glanced down at our appearances. Jared's hair was pointing in all directions, even after his failed attempt to clean it up. His shirt was gone... thrown off after he got too hot.  
I was another story. Though my shirt was still on, it was pushed up, revealing my lower stomach; Jared had already fixed the strap that had slipped off. My hair had fallen out of the bun it was tied into and was now haphazardly strewn down my back. I also had a dark red mark sitting on the crook of my russet colored neck.  
"Jared! Look what you did!" I yelped pulling down the mirror.  
He chuckled as he kissed the mark again. "You weren't complaining while it was happening."  
I rolled my eyes, and giggled. "You're lucky that you're so hot, and that I know how to get rid of these."  
Jared narrowed his eyes. "How would you know how to get rid of them?"  
"Cassi Hallows is one of my three best friends," I said simply. Jared's eyes softened and he kissed my forehead.  
"We should really get home..." I nodded and shut the mirror as Jared put his shirt back on. Scooting my body closer, Jared wrapped his arm around my shoulders.  
"Honey, which one is your room?" Jared whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes and noticed that I was in my house, being cradled in Jared's arms. I groggily pointed Jared towards my bedroom and he laid me down on my bed.  
"Thank you, Jared. I had so much fun," I said faintly.  
He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I love you, Kim. I'm so lucky I found you."  
I sighed happily. "I love you too, Jared," I whispered, slipping into a deep, comfortable slumber.

**Ugh. Okay typing it on the macbook makes the lines really close together. boo. I have been sending them to my email then saving them on the PC. lol it is a long process**

**I dont know how much I liked this chapter, except the chief swan part. haha**

**review please, i love hearing from all of you**

**Maddi.**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything

Chapter 6

A bell rang as I opened the door to Newton's, where I was looking for new boots. Jared was going to take me hiking this weekend, and my old ones weren't going to cut it. I walked to the front desk to ask where to look, when I saw Bella sitting at the register.

She smiled politely, "Hi, Kim. I heard you ran into my dad after the bon fire." Her tone was filled with the knowledge of what happened.

I grimaced. "You heard about that?" She nodded. "Yeah, your father caught me and Jared in a rather compromising situation, and my drama queen friends told me some of what happened last year, and if your dad would have given Jared a ticket or told my parents that I was making out with my half-naked boyfriend..." I paused, shaking my head at the picture of a hot, sweaty Jared that was running through my mind. "I'm sorry if I caused any trouble with you and your boyfriend."

She shrugged. "I'm not too great at holding grudges."

I smiled at her. "I owe you a huge one. Really, if you ever need anything, just call me up." She laughed and nodded her head. "Oh, and Bella, I wouldn't have actually asked you to go on a double date with Jake. If you took your guy back after what happened... it must be love, and trust me, I know how lucky some of us are to find that. I would never come between true love. Lying about it to get out of trouble isn't much better though, huh?"

Bella laughed again. "Don't worry about it. I might take you up on that favor sometime though."

"Anytime you need me, I'm here. Oh, hey one more thing? Where might I find some hiking boots?" Bella smiled and pointed me in the right direction. "And, for the record, I don't think your stupid for taking him back. If Jared ever..." I almost shuddered about the thought of him leaving me. "Anyways, I would take him back in a heartbeat, no questions asked."

"Well, you are the first person to understand..." Bella said, looking down at her hands.

"That's love for ya, right?" I smiled again before heading down the direction she told me. "I'll see you around, Bella." She nodded and went back to work.

After purchasing my boots, I drove home to find my mom watching Oprah on television. "Hi, Mom."

"Hello, dear. How was school today?" she asked, eyes still glued to the TV.

"Good, I stopped at Newton's and got some new boots afterwards," I said pulling them out of the box to show her. "How's Oprah doing today?"

"She talking about how teens aren't staying active, and becoming overweight." She looked over to me. "Not all the teenagers in America are going hiking with their boyfriends on the weekend, keeping themselves thin like you."

"I was thinking about having the girls over for a little while..." I said as I headed into my room. I grabbed the cordless phone and dialed Amber's number, who would call Cassi, who would then call Traci. It was the same little phone tree we have had since the fifth grade.  
One by one, my friends arrived at my house. After a half hour we sat on my floor, chatting up a storm.

"And then he just left?" Cassi asked with wide eyes.

"Yup, he left after finding Jared topless and me straddling him in the front seat. I still can't believe it. Poor Bella though, I sort of used her to weasel my way out of trouble. We talked about it today though, and everything is worked out."

"Where did you see Bella Swan?" Traci asked as she looked through the pictures on my camera.

"I was in Forks buying hiking boots," I said as I leaned against Amber.

"Hiking, ew," Cassi said as her eyes darted to my camera. "Damn! Is that you and Jared?"

I glanced at the picture; sure enough it was me and Jared. "Yeah," I smiled. The picture showed me and Jared in bathing suits at First Beach. It was taken at the end of September on the only sunny day that week. "I was freezing, but he wanted to go to the beach."

"He is hot," Cassi said, inspecting the picture further. I smirked, thinking she has no idea. "Maybe you could hook me up with one of his friends. Embry gets hotter by the minute."

Amber smiled. "The two class flirts... Embry Call and Cassi Hallows, match made in heaven."

Traci was still looking at the picture. "The way he looks at you... It's almost scary, like he's afraid to look away. Like you're the most beautiful girl in the world."

Amber pulled the camera away from Traci, inspecting the picture displayed. "The boy's in love. It's sort of weird isn't it, Kim? I mean, you've been dating less than a month, and before then, you guys didn't say two words to each other."

"Suspicious... you're hiding something from us, Kimmy," Traci said as she threw the camera on my bed.

"Hey, that's expensive, don't throw it around," I said, trying to change the subject.

"I would say you're paying him to like you and be around you, but you can't buy that kind of look," Traci said under her breath.

"Paying him?" I said quietly. I knew Traci was mean, but she was one of my best friends. Couldn't she be happy for me for once? "You're a bitch." I pointed at her, narrowing my eyes. "You're a jealous, bitch."

Cassi rubbed my back as she looked at Traci. "That was sort of mean, Trace."

"I'm sorry!" She said putting her hands up. "It is just weird that he fell that fast, that hard. And it's weird that you're falling for him too. I've never seen you get mad at me over something I said about you and some guy, Kim."

"It is strange, Kimmy," Amber whispered.

"Jared isn't just some guy," I said quietly.

Traci rolled her eyes. "Right, you sound like some love-sick twelve-year-old."

"Traci, you don't have to be mean about it," Amber accused. "But it isn't like you to be so defensive about something like this, Kim."

"Whatever. It's late and we have school tomorrow," I got up from the floor and opened my bedroom door. "I'll see you guys at lunch." Cassi and Amber said bye, while Traci walked out door saying nothing.

The next day at school, I was standing at my locker when I felt a large pair of warm around wrap around my waist. Leaning back, I took a deep breath. "Hi, Jared."

He kissed my cheek softly as he pulled his arms tighter around me. "Where's the posse?"

My heart broke; remember the little fight we had last night. I hated fighting with my friends. "Traci was being sort of mean to me last night... and Amber was taking her side. I don't know, it sounds stupid. I know it will all pass over."

Jared frowned. "How was she being mean to you?"

"It doesn't matter now." I said as I turned to face him, resting my forehead on his chest.

"It was about me, wasn't it?" Jared asked. He ran his hands up and down my back, making me momentarily forget about all my problems.  
"Sort of. They are suspicious of our relationship, how much we like each other."

"Well, I'm never going to stop loving you, Kim." I smiled and relaxed into his arms. "And speak of the devils... I'll let you work this one out," he kissed me on the cheek, waved at my friends and walked the opposite way.

I turned to face Traci, Amber, and Cassi, smiling slightly. Cassi jumped over to me, skipping ahead of the other girls. "Traci and Amber have something to say to you..." I rolled my eyes and turned back to my two other friends.

Traci looked at the ground as Amber spoke to me. "We're sorry, Kimmy... You've finally found someone great, and all we do is question it..."

"Yeah, and I guess, I am a little bit jealous of what you have... and I am a little bit of a bitch," Traci said quietly, causing the three of us to giggle loudly. "But really, everyone is jealous. He and his friends are so hot, and they haven't really taken an interest in anyone."

"I know I'm jealous." Cassi proclaimed.

"We all know you're jealous," Amber added.

"I'm also slightly disappointed that Kim has yet to b-"

"Alright, let's get to homeroom, shall we?" I said, interrupting Cassi.

"Later," Cassi said, smirking at me as she headed towards her homeroom. The other two followed her as I turned to walk towards my classroom.

Jared looked up as I entered the room and he smiled. "How did it go?"

"Good. Everything is better again, I knew it wouldn't take long." Jared kissed my hand lightly. "They also established that you and all you're friends are the hottest guys in school."

Jared shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me, I'm taken."

I grinned. "I think we should hook Cassi and Embry up."

"They would be the perfect couple, but I don't think they could handle not flirting with other people," Jared said laughing. "Hey, would you like to come over to Sam and Emily's for dinner tonight?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I have to work until six, but I could go over after."

Jared smiled. "Cool, Emily will be so happy. You should bring Cassi, we can get them to talk to each other."

"I'll see what she's up to tonight. Do you think Bella will be there? I saw her yesterday at Newtons."

Jared looked up at me. "Was she mad about what happened with her dad?"

"I think she might have been a little bit… but we talked about it, and everything is okay," I said quietly. Jared scoffed slightly. "What do you have against Bella and her boyfriend? Why does it matter?"

"We can't talk about it here, Kim," Jared said softly.

I thought about it for a minute. "Would you want to skip next class, talk about it? It is sort of bothering me…"

Jared nodded slowly. As the class ended, he wrapped his fingers around mine and led me out to his truck.

I looked at him as he pulled me closer to him and slammed the door shut. "So, spill. What do you have against them being together?"

He sighed. "I thought that because you figured out that we were all werewolves… you might be able to figure out that the Cullen's, Edward and his family, they are the cold ones."

I nodded. "I knew that, silly."

Jared stared at me. "Well, there ya go… that's why the pack doesn't like them together."

"Sorry, honey, but that is a bit ridiculous, and a little hypocritical."

"Hypo- how is that hypocritical? He could hurt her! He could kill her. Edward is a vampire, Kim. She's just a human, she can't heal quickly."

"Jared, you're a werewolf. And, you could hurt me too… I'm only human."

Jared jeered again. "That's different, I would never hurt you. And besides, at least I'm human, my heart still beats."

"His heart must be doing something if he cares that much for Bella." Jared's eyes narrowed and I sighed. "Jared, I don't want to fight about this, I'm sorry if I made you mad."

His eyes softened. "Oh, Kim. I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you. It's just hard for me to understand their relationship. We're enemies, and I don't think I will ever get passed that." He shrugged. "It's my job to protect you and everyone else from his kind."

I nodded. "Can I ask you something else?"

He smiled and wrapped his arm around me. "Anything."

"What is the deal with Leah?"

His smiled faded. "Sam was dating Leah when he imprinted on Emily. After that, it was only Emily for him, Leah didn't really matter anymore, so she's a little bitter."

"Wow," I whispered. "I'm glad our experience was smooth."

Jared nodded and kissed my forehead. "I think we have to get back to class, my dear."

"Ugh, I suppose," I said groaning.

Jared laughed and pulled me up onto his back, carrying me back into the school.

**Wow that looks awful. I hate having to put the spaces in manually, because it looks so bad, but if it makes it easier for you guys to read, I will do anything.**

**Also, I have majoring messed up the Ecplise timeline of the story. The battle goes on after graduation while my story right now is in the middle of the school year, not adding up much. I will try to figure it all out, promise.**

**I'm not too fond of this chapter, because it doesn't have as much cute Kim/Jared lovin in it, ya know.**

**read and review! you guys are amazing, I am getting more reviews for this story than both of my others, and I really appriciate it! woot woot for all of you!**

**i love you guys!**

**Maddi!**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything

Chapter 7

"Skipping class with your hottie boyfriend, are you?" Cassi smirked as I fell into my seat next to her.

"Guilty as charged. You're coming to dinner with me tonight at Sam Uley's house, by the way," I said quietly as our teacher, Mrs. Martan, took attendance.

"Awesome, what time?"

"I will pick you up around six thirty," I said as I pulled out my math book.

Cassi nodded. "What should I wear?"

I rolled my eyes, "Cass, it isn't a huge affair, just wear what you're wearing now."

"Will Embry be there?" she asked and I nodded. "Then I am definitely not wearing what I'm wearing now. If this is going to be the first time I talk to him since he evolved into the hottie he is today, I am going to have to look good." She said as she looked down at her jeans and hoodie.

"You say hottie too much. And you look cute in everything," I said shaking my head.

"Obliviously not cute enough for him to notice me," she explained as if it were the most evident thing in the world.

"Or maybe it's that you have surrounded yourself with all the jock boys and were too involved with them to have Embry notice you," I pointed out.

"That makes no sense," she said loudly.

"Ahem, Cassi, would you like to solve the problem on the board," the teacher said, looking over her glasses, directly at us.

Cassi glanced at me for help as I jotted the answer in the corner of my notebook. " x equals 14b over 3a?"

Mrs. Martan rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Mrs. Stillframe for providing Cassi with the answer."

I grinned as she got back to the lesson.

I almost started laughing when Cassi opened her front door and ran out to my car. "You are aware that it is the middle of October, and that we live in Washington, right?"

"Yes, I am aware, thank you very much." She flipped the mirror down to check and see if the rain falling outside ruined her make-up. Cassi had on a mini-skirt and a tight t-shirt. I turned off my car and stared at her. She shook her head at me. "No, I look cute, I'm not changing." I leaned back in my seat, keeping my eyes on her. "Fine! Fine, you come in and help me pick something out."

Cassi groaned when I threw a pair of ripped up jeans and a fitted hoodie onto her bed. "What?" I asked. "You will look cute."  
"I will look like a nun! Your covering up all my assets."

I laughed loudly. "Get over it, Sister Cassi, you will look cute, and much less trashy."

She glared at me. "I did not look trashy." Cassi stuck her tongue out at me as she changed into the outfit I picked out for her. "Alright, mom, is this better?" I nodded happily. "Then let's get out of here."

I pulled up to Sam and Emily's house to find Jared sitting on the porch waiting for me. He beamed at me as I stepped out of my car. Walking over to me, he wrapped his arms tightly around my shoulders.

"I missed you," he said, taking in a deep breath. "Did you get new shampoo?"

Laughing quietly, I looked up at him. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," he said nodding.

"You two are so cute, it makes me sick," Cassi said, rolling her eyes. "It's raining out here, I'm gonna head in."

We watched Cassi walk into the house. I turned to follow her, but Jared pulled me back into his arms. He reached down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. We remained like that, kissing happily with the rain falling on our heads, until we heard a crash from inside the house.

Jared's head snapped up. "We should go check that out." I nodded and followed him into the small house.

"Am I okay? You're the one who fell! Are you okay?" Cassi asked as she looked over Embry's body, which was on top of what used to be one of Emily's dining room chairs. She was kneeling over his torso, checking for any damage.

Embry's usually playful eyes had softened as he checked over Cassi to see if his fall caused her any harm. I looked closer to see that Embry had a familiar look in his eyes. My jaw dropped when I realized what happened. He was looking at her like Sam looked at Emily, like Jared looked at me. Embry had imprinted on Cassi.

Jared leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I think they will make a great couple."

Once Embry decided that Cassi was fine his face relaxed into a smile. "Where have you been my whole life?" Cassi laughed as she rolled her eyes at Embry's comment.

Emily moved from the oven and started to pick up the broken chair. Sam jumped up and pulled her away from the mess. "Let me get that, Em. I don't want you to get hurt." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, returning to the stove to stir the pasta she was boiling. "Embry grab the broom from the closet."  
Embry took his eyes off of Cassi for just enough time to throw a broom and dustpan at Sam.

"What did I miss?" Jacob said as he pulled Bella in the door behind him.

"Embry broke a chair, where were you?" Jared asked as he eased me onto his lap.

Jacob grinned. "I was kidnapping Bells from Forks." I glanced at Bella as she rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Well you two are just in time for dinner," Emily smiled as she jumped out of the way of the boys running towards the food she had set up.

"When you say 'kidnapped', what do you mean?" I asked Bella when we finally got a chance to get our food.

Bella again rolled her eyes. "Basically, Jake came and picked me up at my house. And Edward doesn't exactly know."

I looked across the table to see Cassi watching Embry eat his large pile of food. "How do you eat all of that and still look so hot?" she asked as he inhaled another meatball.

"You think I'm hot?" he asked after he swallowed his food.

"Duh," she said obviously.

I glanced at Jared who was also watching the pair. "Cassi never was one to hide her opinions of a guy."

Jared nodded and looked down at my plate. "Are you gonna eat that?" I rolled my eyes, grinning as I handed him the rest of my food.  
After finished off my food, Jared pulled me out to the porch to watch the storm that was going on around us.

"Cassi wanted me to invite you to her Halloween party next week," I said as I cuddled closer to him.

Jared's eyes widened. "Cassi Hallow's Halloween party? I've never been invited before."

I grinned. "It's not that big of a deal-"

"You only say that because you're always invited."

"She's my best friend, of course I would be invited to her party," I said laughing.

"Oh good, I was going to remind you to tell him," Cassi said as she walked out the door, followed closely by Embry.

"Tell him what?" Embry asked quickly.

Cassi smiled at him. "About my Halloween party, you're invited too."

Embry's face mirrored Jared's. "Dude, we just got invited to Cassi Hallow's Halloween party!"

"I know! This is gonna be a blast,"

Cassi sat on the top step of the porch. "I don't see what's so cool about it."

"Only popular kids get invited to your party, Cass," Embry said as if it were obvious.

"People pray at night, hoping they get invited," Jared added, looking at the ground.

I grinned. "You two sound a little bitter."

Jared shook his head, "n-no, where would you get that impression?"

Cassi and I laughed loudly. "Whatever the case is, you two have a week to figure out what you're going to wear. Kimmy and I already have our costumes picked out."

I shook my head, "I changed my mind, I don't want to be a vampire anymore."

Jared's nose wrinkled. "Thank god for that. What are you gonna be?"

"Yeah, what are you going to be?" Cassi asked, looking slightly agitated that I changed my costume. "The outfit we picked out was sexy."

"I was thinking that maybe I could be little red riding hood." Jared grinned, knowing where I was going with my idea. "And you could be the big, bad wolf."

Embry shook his head. "How original," he said softly. "What are you going as, Cassi?"

My friend smiled smugly. "Sorry, I can't tell you. But I can say that me and my friends will be the sexiest four girls there."

I rolled my eyes. This party was Cassi's excuse to dress Amber, Traci, and I in ridiculous costumes. Cassi must have seen Jared narrow his eyes because she spoke up about his expression.

"Don't you worry, Jared. Kimmy and Amber always tone it down a little bit more than Trace and I." She smirked at Embry's face that matched Jared's. "Like last year, me and Traci were devils and they were angels."

I snorted recalling the short skirts and low tops. "I barely call that toning it down."

"You looked hot," Cassi said, brushing off my comment.

Jared wrapped his arms tighter around me. "Yeah, Alan Morgan thought so too," I said, shuddering at the thought.

"You won't have to worry about anyone this year, you have Jared here to keep you safe," Cassi said grinning. Embry had moved to the steps, sitting next to her, wrapping his arm around her flirtatiously.

"Thank god for that," Jared and I said at the same time. He grinned and leaned up to kiss me.

"It's going to be so fun," Embry said as he pulled Cassi closer.

I glanced at the clock on Cassi's desktop. Her party was going to start in a half hour. The four of us had been setting up all day and were now sitting in her room, getting our outfits on.

Amber was pulling at the short dress Cassi had thrown at her. She was dressed as a fairy. Traci was kneeling in front of her, shading eyeshadow onto her face. Traci was Poison Ivy from the Batman comic books. Her dress was all green and I had painted leaves going up her arms.

Cassi was adjusting her bunny ears on her head. Her playboy bunny costume fit her curves flirtatiously. "Kimmy, I wish you would have worn a skirt," she said as she glanced at me in the mirror.

"Just because you're a skank, doesn't mean Kim is, Cass," Traci said smirking. "You got her to wear the top, you should be happy." Cassi found a red and white corset top that matched the red cloak I had draped across my shoulders. I also had on red booty shorts, which I was not too pleased about. I looked like a whore and I was not liking it.

"Whatever, I'm going to put out the chips." Cassi took one last look in the mirror and pranced out of her room.

Amber looked over at me. "Jared's not going to be able to keep his hands off you."

I smirked. "Good, I hope to keep it that way."

"Okay, Cassi, calm down," teased Traci. "Ugh, we should head down and help her out."

Forty-five minutes later, the party was getting started with guests funneling in. I tried to keep my eyes open for Jared, but kept getting side tracked by boys trying to hit on me. Stupid Cassi and her slutty costumes.

I grinned when two long, warm arms snaked around my waist. "Oh, what big hands you have."

"All the better to touch you with my dear," Jared said kissing my neck lightly. I giggled quietly as I turned in his arms. "You have no idea how hard it is to not to just take you home right now."

"Who's stopping you?" I said cheekily. Jared and I, much to Cassi's dismay, have yet to do anything beyond heavy kissing.

He grinned. "I don't think Cassi would appreciate it if you left before her party got to start."

I frowned. "If Cassi knew what we would be doing, she would be the one pushing us out the door."

Jared laughed, causing my heart to jump. I loved his laugh. "You're too much, Kim." He pulled me into him, kissing my sweetly on the lips. I pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, causing him to smile against my lips.

"Cough cough," Embry said loudly as he and Cassi walked by us.

I gasped. "Cassi! You told him what you were wearing! You never tell anyone before hand besides us."

Cassi shrugged. "You got to do your cute couple costumes, it gave me the idea. And I didn't tell him what I was. I just told him what to wear."

Embry was dressed in silk pajamas and a matching robe. He was Hugh Heffner to her playboy bunny.

Embry beamed. "Does that mean we're a couple?"

Cassi playfully whispered something in his hear, causing his smile to grow, before she pulled him off to mingle with the rest of the school.  
"I guess that worked out well," Jared said happily. I nodded in agreement as I kissed him on the cheek and held his hand as more people arrived at Cassi's party.

**Glah, another bad chapter in my opinion. The next chapter will be my lovey dovey usual. I'm gonna be skipping months big time to try to get this to line up with the book, haha. **

**I hope you guys don't hate this chapter, I feel like it makes Kim seem skanky, and she isn't. **

**Well, even if you hate it, let me know**

**lovelovelovelove**

**Maddi.**

**PS. for anyone who has read breaking dawn! I started a Paul/Rachel story, so hit that up.**


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything

Chapter 8... finally

"Look, honey, it's snowing," Jared said as I wiped down the last dirty stool in the restaurant.

I glanced out the window, seeing the white flakes falling from the sky. "Let's hope it keeps up another month for Christmas."

Jared watched me as I stretched my aching back. "Are you sure you don't want any help. You've been standing for hours, let me do something."

I shook my head. "No. I'm pretty much done anyways." Jared grinned as I threw the rag into the sink. "What are we doing now, Jared." We were off of school for the rest of the week, being that tomorrow was Thanksgiving.

"Your parents said we could go to your house. They want to play cards again," Jared said excitedly. I couldn't help but smile, he blended in so well with my family.

"When am I going to get to meet your family?" I asked quietly.

Jared's face dropped. "Uh, I was leaning towards... never."

"Jared- I have to mee-"

"I know. I just don't want them to change how you see me," Jared said, interrupting me.

I grinned. "You tell me you're a werewolf, and you think your parents are going to change my feelings about you?"

Jared shrugged his shoulders, staring at the floor. Walking over to him, I placed my hands on his face, forcing him to look at me. "I love you, Jared. Nothing your parents say about you is going to change that."

His eyes softened and he kissed the tip of my nose. "I' don't care so much about what they are going to say about me. It's you I'm worried about."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed and pulled me onto his lap. "My mom is really judgmental about my life. She hates Sam and Paul, and everyone else in the pack. I don't even remember the last time I slept there..."

My eye's peered up at his. "Where have you been sleeping?"

"When I do sleep, it's usually on Sam's couch..." he said quietly. "Or I phase and spend the night in the forrest."

I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Jared, why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged. "I didn't want you to worry."

"I still want to meet them," I muttered into his chest.

Jared sighed again. "Maybe we could go over tonight, and say that we have to be at your house by ten-thirty. That way we would only be there for forty-five minutes at the most."

I looked down at my clothes. Jeans and a Dale's Diner t-shirt, awesome. "I guess that would be okay. Do I look alright?"

Leaning down, Jared kissed me sloppily on the cheek. "You always look great, Kim."

I rolled my eyes and wiped the spit from my face. "You really are like a dog, Jared." He smiled at me as I locked up the door to the restaurant.

I watched Jared as he drove on the wet roads towards his house. His dark jeans and grey t-shirt hugged his body perfectly. He drove with one hand, the other he was concentrating on biting off the remainder of his nails.

"I think you're more nervous than I am, Jar," I said, scooting over and pulling his arm around my shoulders.

His grin didn't reach his eyes as he held me closer to his body. "Maybe I am. I haven't had a decent conversation with my parents since I phased for the first time." He sighed again as he turned his truck down a long, dark driveway.

When we reached the house, my jaw dropped. "You live here?"

Jared cringed. "Sort of."

Jared's house was bigger than any other house in La Push that I have ever seen. It had three floors, with lights shining through the many windows around the house. It had a porch wrapping around the front, all the way to the back.

"Let's do this," Jared said as he pulled me out of my trance. He stopped outside his truck and kissed me on the forehead. "I love you, Kim, so much."

I smiled up at him. "I love you too, Jared."

Jared held my hand and led me up to the front door of his house, knocking on the door. I looked at him, confused, "You knock on the door at your own house?"

He scratched the back of his head, waiting for someone to answer, ignoring my question.

A thin woman flung the door open, her grin disappearing when she saw Jared standing at the door. "What do you want? I'm not giving you any money.\," she asked, eying him before turning to stare at me.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Jared said turning to walk back to his truck.

I held on to his hand and smiled at the woman who I assumed was his mom. "Hi, I'm Kim, Jared's girlfriend."

Jared groaned and scratched the back of his head nervously, waiting for his mom to reply. "Are you the one he's sleeping with?"

My eyes widened. "What? No, he isn't-"

"Well, he isn't staying here." She glared at Jared. "I told you that if you weren't sleeping here, you aren't welcome here. And then after months of freedom from you, you come back with some whore-"

"Kim is not a whore." Jared's voice was even, but I could feel his hand shaking as it held mine. "She wanted to meet my family."

His mom rolled her eyes and glanced at me again. "You work at the diner?"

"My dad owns it," I said quietly.

Jared and I both jumped when she started laughing. "She is another one, Jared. Don't you see? This girl is just like your little friends, pulling you down to their level."

He pulled on my arm. "We're leaving now." Jared pulled me off the porch, his mother still screaming from the door.

"When you get bored with their games, Jared, you will be running home. They have no money, Jared! They are nobody-" Jared pushed me gently into his truck and slammed the door.

He jumped into the vehicle, peeling out of the long driveway. After a few seconds, Jared pulled me over to him.

"Are you okay, Kim?" he asked quietly. I nodded, but stared out the window. In all truth, I was not okay. Did money matter to him? Would he end up taking his mothers side in the future? A tear slid down my face at the thought of him leaving me, and I wiped it away quickly, hoping he didn't notice.

"Oh, Kim, please don't cry," I could hear his heart breaking in his voice as he pulled the truck off to the side of the road. "I knew this was a horrible idea, come here." He lifted me onto his lap and held me tightly to his body.

"Talk to me, honey," Jared whispered softly, looking in my watery eyes.

"I just don't want to lose you," I said quietly.

"Trust me, you are never going to be able to get rid of me. I'll be with you until the day I die," he assured firmly.

"But what if what your mom said-"

"Don't listen to one thing she said. My mom bases her life around money, she doesn't love anyone but herself." He leaned down and kissed me sweetly. "You are the only one who matters to me, I wouldn't leave you for all the money in the world.

"And your family. I love going over to your house. It reminds me of what it would be like if I had a family who loves me as much as your family loves you. And sometimes, I feel like they love me too."

My heart melted as I looked up into his dark eyes. "They do love you, Jared. We all love you, you are already a part of my family more than you know." I scooted off of his lap and sat next to him, resting my head on his shoulder. "Let's go home, Jared, there's probably a card game waiting for us."

Jared smiled and pulled his truck back onto the road. I leaned up and turned on the radio. "Ahh, I love this song," I said as Jack Johnson's Better Together filled the vehicle.

Jared smirked. "Kim, you love-"

"I know, I love every song." I grinned as he kissed my forehead.

A few minutes later, Jared turned into my driveway and helped me out of his truck. I walked into my house to find my parents, as expected, sitting at the table playing cards.

They smiled warmly as they looked up at us. "It's about time you got here, Kim, I need a confidence boost after playing your mother three times. She never lets me win." My dad said grinning.

"Hey! I'm not that bad," I said frowning.

Jared grinned and pulled me into the chair next to him. "You're not good either, honey." My parents burst out in laughter along with Jared.

"Ha. Ha. Wow, you three are funny. Pick on the poor little girl who sucks at cards."

My dad patted by back. "It's alright, Kimmy, you know we love you."

I sighed. "Just deal the cards."

"So what were you kids doing tonight?" My mom asked as she handed me my cards.

Jared's face fell. "I took Kim over to meet my parents," he said quietly.

"And how did that go?" she asked.

"Not well," Jared said plainly. My mom looked over to me, hoping I would elaborate.

"Jared's family isn't as close as ours is," I said, not giving the answer my mom wanted.

"Well, if you ever need a place to stay, just let us know Jared." My mom said, squeezing his hand.

He gave her a small smile before his eyes fell back to his cards. I couldn't let him sleep on Sam's old couch, or worse, out in the woods. Yeah, he's capable of taking care of himself, but no one should have to be alone out there.

"Mom, Jared does sleep at his house-"

"Kim, please, its fine," Jared said, his eyes pleading for me to stop.

"Where have you been sleeping, dear?" My mom asked as she placed her cards on the table.

Jared sighed. "Around. It's no big deal."

My dad cleared his throat and we all looked over to him. "You know we have that guest room, Jared. You're always welcome here.

"I don't want to impose on your house," Jared whispered.

"Your family, Jared. It wouldn't be imposing," my mom said, squeezing his hand again.

"I don't know..."

I took Jared's other hand and held it in mine. "Please, Jared. Stay with us." I knew he wouldn't be able to say no to me.

Jared sighed and nodded his head slowly, causing my mom to smile. "Oh good. Kimmy's not the only one who loves you here, Jared." She turned to me. "Kim, take Jared to his room and put new sheets on that bed. I don't think we've ever changed them."

I nodded and led Jared down the hallway into the room next to mine. I sat on the bed as Jared looked around the room. "Are you mad that I told them?"

"I don't think it's possible for me to be mad at you."

I sighed in relief. "Well, thats good. It wasn't that hard was it?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he sat next to me. "Not really, what is going to be hard is sleeping in the bedroom next to yours and resist the urge to jump in bed with you."

I giggled as he pulled me onto his lap, kissing me on the cheek. "I guess we'll have to face that challenge together."

"I guess so," he said grinning.

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!! I just started school and I was saying good bye to all my friends, but there is no excuse for how long it has taken me to get this out!! Please don't hate me!!**

Read and review!!

Maddi!

PS. lo siento!


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything

Chapter 9

"Ahh!" I jumped into Jared's lap as another thunder boomed throughout La Push. He grinned and wrapped his arms around my torso tightly. "Why are we watching this again?"

"Because it's late and it's storming, and your terrified. All these things add up to you hopping into my lap every two minutes. I'm smarter than you think, Kim," Jared said, winking at me with his big brown eye.

I narrowed my eyes and moved to the other side of the couch, just for another clap of thunder to unleash, causing me to fall back into Jared's arms. "Touche." Jared smirked down at me proudly.

Cuddling into Jared's warm body, we continued to watch the movie: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Jared had to pick this one, I thought to myself. He always was picking out movies that scared me into his arms. I smiled at the thought, he didn't need anything to get me into his arms, I always found my way there eventually.

Just as Leatherface is tearing off a characters leg with his chainsaw, we hear a pound on my front door.

My eyes widened and I clung onto Jared's shirt. "It is one in the morning, who the hell is at that door? Did you see a car pull up? I didn't see any lights."

He shook his head and kissed me lightly. "Calm down. I'll go check it out, wait here." He got up from the couch and moved towards the front door.

"No, no way. I'm sticking with you. Didn't you watch that movie, or any other scary movie ever? The boyfriend leaves the girlfriend for two seconds and bam! She's dead, and her skin is being sewn onto some psychopath's face," I said, grabbing onto his large arm.

Jared rolled his eyes and chuckles as another bang sounded on the front door. "You watch too many movies. Come on, we can go check this out together, it's probably a tree that fell over."

He walked in front of me, as if to protect me from whatever was on the other side of the door, and opened it slowly. Jared peeked around the door, opening it fully when he saw who was there.

"Cassi?" he asked.

My ears perked up and I jumped around him. "Cass? What is going on? You're soaked! Get inside. Did you walk here?"

Cassi allowed me to pull her inside and she wrapped her arms around me. "He's crazy, Kim. They all are." Jared placed his warm hand on her shoulder and she jumped behind me. "Get away from me, you freak."

Jared and I looked at each other, both confused. "Cassi, honey, what's wrong." I asked my cold best friend as she hid behind me.

Jared took a step towards us and Cassi yelped again. "Stay away from us. Whatever game you and your little friends are playing, we don't want to be a part of it. Leave us alone."

Jared looked at me again and it suddenly all came together. Embry tried to tell Cassi about being a werewolf and she didn't take it very well.

"Maybe Kim can explain the rules of our 'game' better than Embry did," Jared said turning towards the door. "I'll wait outside for him, I know he will find her here soon."

After Jared shut the door, Cassi turned to me. "You knew about all of this." I nodded slowly. "Is it true?" I nodded again. "Then, why the hell didn't you tell me before I fell for him so hard?" she screamed the last part. I cringed, hoping my parents didn't wake up.

"Cassi, it wasn't my secret to tell," I said quietly.

I pulled my friend into a hug as she started to cry. "I have never felt this way about a guy before, and it figures, that as soon as I feel something that could be love for the first time, he drops this on me."

"It isn't necessarily a bad thing," I said quietly. "Jared is a werewolf too, and we are happier than ever."

Cassi sniffed loudly. "What if he hurts me? Like physically hurts me?" Her eye's closed for a second. "I know that Emily wasn't attacked by a bear, I'm not stupid."

"He would never. These guys aren't new to this whole werewolf thing. They can control themselves better than you think. Sam was just learning about being a werewolf when the accident happened, he didn't have the power to control it like they all do now."

"You're sure." I nodded. I wasn't positive that Embry had explained imprinting to Cassi yet, but I would wait until he filled her in on everything before I let anything slip.

Cassi shivered. "I'm freezing."

"Well, if you're ready, I think there's a big, warm werewolf out there, ready and willing to warm you up."

"I hope he doesn't hate me. I just ran out of his house, I didn't even say goodbye,"she said, looking at the ground.

I shook my head. "I can guarantee that Embry Call will never, ever hate you." I grinned. "He is probably worried sick that you ran out into the middle of a huge storm though."

We walked out onto the porch to see Jared trying to talk to a worrisome Embry. He let out a visible sigh of relief when he saw Cassi walking over to him.

I felt myself being pulled towards Jared as we watched our best friends before us.

"I'm so sorry, Cassi. I couldn't keep it from you any longer. I hated lying to you," Embry said quietly. Cassi nodded and a shiver rippled through her body. That was all it took for Embry to step forward and wrap his warm arms around his cold, wet girlfriend's shaking body. The couple held each other closely in their arms, Embry occasionally kissing Cassi on the forehead sweetly. "Man, Cass. You scared me. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you." He ran his hands up and down her arms in an attempt to warm them.

I smiled and Jared wrapped his arm around me. "Alright you two, I hate to break this up, but I don't want Miss Hallows to get sick. Let's get you some dry clothes."

Cassi and Embry both nodded and followed me into the house. I tossed Cassi a pair of old sweatpants and a hoodie. "Ew, I am not wearing that in front of Embry. Don't you have anything less... ugly?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Cass, the boy is completely head over heels for you. He walked all around La Push looking for you. Embry is not going to care what you look like or what you're wearing. And my clothes are not ugly, they are comfortable."

As we walked back into the living room, both boy's seemed to relax at our presence. Embry smiled at Cassi who plopped onto his lap. "What took you two so long?"

"Cassi had a wardrobe malfunction," I stated as I rested my cheek on Jared's chest.

My friend narrowed her eyes at me playfully. "Excuse me for wanting to look good for my boyfriend."

Embry held her closer, "you always look great, honey."

"I hate to say I told ya so, Cass," I said smugly. I glanced out the window to see the storm raging. Two weeks ago there was six inches of snow on the ground, now it was pouring down rain. "Being as you two psychopath's walked here, you're spending the night."

Embry grinned and pulled his girlfriend closer to his body. "Awesome."

"Can we finished watching our movie now?" Jared asked impatiently, looking around the room for the remote.

"What movie were you guys watching?" Cassi asked quietly.

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre. You knocked on the door right as he was slicing off the guys leg, effectively scaring the shit out of me." I said plainly. "Thank you for that."

Cassi giggled. "Sorry. I didn't realize what time it was or that you would be up."

"Can we watch it now?" Jared asked again.

I looked up at him. "Geez, yes, we can watch it now."

"Good, we were getting to my favorite part." He said, grabbing the remote to hit play.

"What part is your favorite?" Cassi asked.

"When he hangs him over the piano and puts salt on the leg that he cut off," Jared said eagerly. We all turned to stare at him. "What? It's cool."

"Right, if your a mass murderer," I said, poking him in the side. "I'm gonna go make some popcorn." Jared nodded and reluctantly released me from his hold.

"Hurry, you'll miss the good part," Jared said, kissing me on my temple. I shook my head and walked out into the kitchen.

I leaned on the counter, waiting for the popcorn in the microwave. Another bolt of lightening flashed as I was looking out the window. As the light died out, something ran across my backyard and I jumped, causing a pan to crash onto the floor.

"You alright, Kim?" Jared asked from the living room, sounding worried.

"I- Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be right out." I leaned closer to the window, looking for anything outside. My eye's are playing tricks on me. I shook my head and turned to the microwave to get our snack when a rock plowed through the window, sending glass shattering on the floor and all over my legs.

Falling to the ground, I looked at the window frame. A man in a black ski mask was climbing through the window.

Jared gracefully ran into the kitchen seconds later, falling to my side when he saw the blood coming from my legs. He was so focused on me, he didn't notice the man slowly walking towards us. The man in black had picked up the pan that had fallen on the floor and was raising it over Jared's head.

"Jared!" I yelped as the man swung down towards him. Jared stuck out his hand and stopped the man's hand mid-swing.

Jared's body started to shake violently as he looked at the man in the mask. "You picked the wrong house to break into, buddy."

**Oh boy, Jared's pissed. So I'm updating a lot quicker this time, so that's good right?**

**Thank you guys soo soo much for all the reviews, i love them so much.**

**Keep it up, and I will too!! **

**I love you all, your amazing.**

Maddi.

PS, Sorry it's so sort. I didn't want to drag it out.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything

Chapter 10

_Crash!_ I jumped off the couch and focused my hearing on the kitchen. "You alright, Kim?" I asked, trying not to sound as scared as I felt. The kitchen was momentarily silent, my heart leapt into my mouth, if she was hurt...

"I- Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be right out," her beautiful voice reassured me after a moment, even though she sounded a bit off. I sat back down, but was still tense. I knew I wouldn't fully relax until she was back in my arms. Even if we were a few feet apart, I could never calm down.

My head snapped up when I heard the sound of glass breaking and my beautiful Kim's soft yelp from the kitchen. Jumping over the couch, I noticed Embry pulling Cassi protectively closer to him, and moving far away from the kitchen in order to protect his imprint.

My eyesight zoned in on Kim, who was crouched on the ground, staring across the room. She was bleeding. She was hurt. I had failed. Falling to the ground next to her, I felt the glass cut into my shins.

"Jared!" screamed Kim, and the whole world came back into focus. I hadn't noticed anything else was going on besides Kim. Sound came rushing back to my ears as I heard the grunt of the intruder as he attempted to knock me out. With one swift movement of my arm, I swatted the pan that he was trying to hit me with onto the floor.

I stood up to my full height and stared down at the man. I could feel my arms shaking as I glared at him. He hurt my Kim, my imprint. "You picked the wrong house to break into, buddy."

I picked him up by his shirt and threw him back out the window. As I was gearing to jump out the window too, Kim's small voice brought me back to reality. "Jared, I need you to call an ambulance."

My heart stopped. I glanced out the window to see the man run into the woods. "Jared, let him go. I need you now." For a second, I was torn. I wanted to kill the man who did this to her. I wanted to rip him apart with my hands and make him wish he was dead, but Kim needed me right now. Kim was all that mattered.

"What's going on out here," Kim's dad ran into the room with baseball bat. "Kimmy? What happened?"

"I'm bleeding, badly," Kim said as she rested her head against the wall. Her face was losing more and more color by the second.

I wasn't going to wait any longer, I grabbed the phone off the counter and fell to the ground next to Kim. "Hi, I need an ambulance. She is losing a lot of blood." I gave the woman the address and was informed that it would be arriving soon. I looked back at Kim, she looked ill.

My hands were shaking so violently, it was hard for me to control them. Kim grabbed my hand and held it to her face. She was so cold. "It will be okay, Jared. I will probably just need stitched up." I couldn't find my voice so I nodded. "No big deal," she tiredly grinned at me.

"What. Happened," Kim's dad said through his teeth. He was still clutching the baseball bat in his hands tightly.

I opened my mouth to say something, but snapped it shut when I felt vomit rising in my throat. Kim's blood, Kim's pain was not treating my body well. It was causing my system to go hay-wire. This was all my fault. My wounds had already healed, the glass was pushed out of my body seconds after it entered. Kim's would take weeks of pain to mend.

Cassi poked her head into the kitchen. "Some criminal threw a rock through the window, hence all the glass, hence all the blood. Jared scared him away, now Jared is scared for Kim, who is going to pass out if she doesn't get help."

Kim giggled quietly. "Hence?" Her eyes rolled over to Cassi slowly. "You're too much Cass." She was losing more blood than I thought, making her groggy.

"Yes, thank you Cassidy," Kim's mom said as she grabbed a wet rag and started to clean Kim's legs off.

My Kim groaned in pain as the rag cleaned her wounds, causing my stomach to lurch. Red light's flashed through the window's and I quickly, but carefully, lifted Kim's pale body and carried her out the the ambulance.

"We'll meet you there, Jared. Take care of her," I vaguely heard Dale yelling out the door.

I sat on a bench as two men started to clean out Kim's legs. They removed a large piece of glass from her shin, causing more blood to flow from her leg.

"You alright, kid? blood-shy?" The man on the opposite side of Kim asked me.

I shook my head. "Just _her_ blood. I can't stand to see her hurting..." My heart slowed down as I watched them work on her. It was going to be a long night.

--

Jared's head hung as the doctor pulled another stitch through my skin. "Jared, quit feeling bad about this. You could not have stopped any of this from happening," I said gripping his hand as another stitch pierced my skin.

"I'm so sorry, Kim," Jared said again, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

The doctor sat up. "Alright, you're all set. These will dissolve in two to three weeks. Don't shave over them or put any unneeded pressure on them, and you should be fine." I smiled at him and Jared shook his hand.

"You ready?" I asked Jared quietly, reaching out to hold his hand.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his embrace. "I am the worst boyfriend, and the worst werewolf in the world." I opened my mouth to protest but he stopped me. "You are my imprint. It is my job to make sure that you're always happy, you're always safe, your never, ever hurting, and I can't even do that. I didn't even catch the guy!" His eyes fell to the ground again in disgust with himself.

"If you would have caught him, what would you have done?" I asked quietly.

Jared looked up into my eyes. "I honestly don't know. He wouldn't be bothering anyone anymore, that's for sure."

"Then maybe it's a good thing you didn't go after him, right?" He shrugged. Jared crouched down and put his head in his hands. "Jared, come here." He stood up slowly. "I've never felt more happy or safe in the few months we have been dating."

He refused to meet my eyes as he nodded. "I just wish I could have stopped this all from happening," he whispered as he got up and pulled me into his arms.

"Look, Jared. I'm fine... a few silly stitches that are going to dissolve in a few weeks. If it weren't for the best werewolf in the world, I would probably be in much worse shape right now," I said, nudging Jared in the ribs.

Jared flashed a small smile at me. "Let's go out and see your parents, they are probably going crazy." I nodded and walked out of the room and into the lobby to find my parents, Cassi, and Embry sitting talking to Chief Swan, who was holding a note pad and pencil, answering questions.

"Ahh, there she is," My dad said, smiling at me as I walked over. "Cheif Swan has some questions for you." I nodded and turned to Bella's dad.

Twenty minutes later, I was half asleep in Jared's arms. "Isn't it, like, really late?"

Jared nodded. "Can we continue this tomorrow? She's gone through a lot tonight, she needs some sleep."

My parents and Chief Swan nodded. "Let's get you kids home," my dad said, getting up from his seat.

Embry stood up. "We aren't far from my house, I think we're gonna crash there."

Cassi ran over to me and pulled me into a hug. "I love you, Kimmy. Thanks for helping me out tonight."

I grinned. "Anything for you, Cass. I'll probably see you tomorrow." She smiled at me again before skipping to Embry, looping arms with him and leaning into his shoulder.

Jared sighed and draped his arm loosely around me. "Does it hurt to walk?"

"It pulls at the stitches a little, but it's not really all that painful," I said shrugging. Jared grinned and pulled me up into his arms. "Thanks, Jared." I rested my head on his chest and quickly dozed off once we got into the car.

"Come on, Kim. We're home," Jared whispered into my ear.

I nodded and stood up. Jared led me to my room. "There you go, honey. Go to sleep."

I kissed him softly on the cheek. "Thanks for saving me today, Jar. You're my hero." I heard him sigh, knowing he was still beating himself up. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, and minutes later I was out.

The next morning, and smiled when I saw Jared. He must have pulled a chair over after I fell asleep. His head was resting on my mattress next to my stomach. I grinned as his warm breath touched my body every time he exhaled.

Jared must have felt my eyes on him because his popped open. His head snapped up and he looked around the room. "Are is everything okay? Are you okay?"

I grinned. "I'm great, you protected me all night." He grinned and shook his head.

"I love you, Kim. Last night was awful," Jared said quietly. "I almost lost it..."

"Really, because what I remember from last night is you saving me from some robber. My knight in shining armor saved my life. What more can I ask for?" I said grabbing his hand.

Jared shook his head. "I barely call that saving you. I should have-"

"Jared. I don't want to hear it," I kissed him sweetly on the lips. "I'm not mad at you, so you're going to need to stop being mad at yourself, got it?"

"Got it," he whispered to himself. "I love you, Kim, so so much."

I laced my fingers with his, "I love you too, Jared."

"Hey, Kim?" Jared asked as he moved onto my bed.

"What's up?" I asked back, pushing myself up so that I was sitting next to him, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I thought you liked scary movies... on one of our first dates, we watched Nightmare on Elm Street for like six hours," he inquired as he pulled me next to him. "You were scared out of your mind when we were watching Texas Chainsaw Massacre last night."

"I like old scary movies, where nothing looks real and the psychopath's aren't based off of true stories. Give me Freddy and Jason any day over Leatherface or Hannibal Lector," I shivered in fear. "That is real stuff. Real people that could actually kill me."

Jared grinned and kissed me on my forehead. "I promise, no psychopath will ever, ever touch one hair on your perfect head."

I smiled up at him, kissing him on the cheek, "My hero..."

**So here's chapter 10! Wow, I'm sort of proud of myself for having a moderately good story last this long. I'm so happy you are all enjoying it as much as I am!**

**I started to write it in Kim's point of view, but then I thought that maybe you would want to hear what was going to Jared's mind. Please let me know what you think!!**

**Keep reading and reviewing, I love hearing from you guys!! You are all awesome**

loveyouu,

**Madddison.**


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything

Chapter 11

"Merry Christmas to you! Merry Christmas to you!" I sang loudly, in my most annoying voice, to the tune of 'Happy Birthday.' "Merry Christmas, dear Jared... merry Christmas to you!"

Jared flashed his white teeth at me, throwing me that gorgeous grin at me. "You know, when you said your family goes all out for Christmas, I didn't take you seriously enough."

I grinned and nodded. "I tried to warn you. Never underestimated what my family does with the holidays," I said winking at him.

He smirked and looked up, motioning his head towards the ceiling. I glanced up and saw that my mom had hung up her mistletoe and rolled my eyes, grinning at Jared. He wrapped his arms around me and leaned down to place a soft kiss on my lips. I sighed happily.

"I've always wanted to do that," Jared said proudly, kissing me again.

I laughed and tossed him a jacket. "Here, put this on, we are putting up more lights outside."

Jared's eyes widened. "More lights? Where could you possibly fit more lights on this house?" He glanced at the jacket and rolled his eyes. "I don't need to wear this."

"On the railing going up the stairs to get to the porch," I said as I pulled another string of multi-colored lights out of the plastic tub we kept all out Christmas lights in. "And I put the jacket back into Jared's hands. "And my dad will get suspicious if he comes home from the restaurant and your out in the freezing cold with a t-shirt on."

Jared groaned. "Fine. I'll wear the jacket, but I think we already put lights on that rail."

Grinning, I zipped up the coat for him. "There, toasty warm. And we didn't put any at the bottom of the rail."

"Oh, God!" Jared said, mocking me playfully. "Not the bottom of the rail! Not the part that the little bit of snow we get covers!"

I frowned, pretending to be mad. "Fine. I'll do it by myself. Let's hope I don't slip on the ice and fall."

His head snapped up. Ever since the break-in and my stitches, Jared was even more protective than before. "I was just kidding. Let's put up some more lights." Jared grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door open for me. The brisk wind hit my face, causing my eyes to water. "Now where do you want these?"

I pointed at the railing that led up my steps and kneeled down on the wet stairs. "Will you grab that extension cord from the bench?" He nodded and jogged over to the bench, bringing the cord back to me. "Thanks." He smiled and leaning down, kissing me lightly on the forehead. I winded the string of lights around the rail carefully before plugging it into the socket.

"Looks great," Jared said happily. "Your house officially looks like the north pole. Santa would be proud. Let me tell you, you're the cutest elf I've ever seen."

"Ha. ha. You are so funny," I said poking him in the side. "Now we just have to wait for my dad to come home with the tree."

"I wish he would have let me come with him..." Jared said quietly, staring at the ground.

"Why? I think he's capable," I said giggling and grabbing his hand.

Jared shook his head. "No, I know he is. I just never got to pick out a tree before. My mom always said it was a waste of money."

My jaw dropped. I know my family went a little overboard for the holidays, but it this was shocking. "You've never had a Christmas tree?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess it's not that big of a deal. My family wasn't as close as you guys are, we didn't do things like this together."

"It is a big deal, and this year, you're gonna have the best Christmas ever," I said loudly, still surprised by Jared's past Christmas's. "When do you have to leave for work?"

"Eleven," Jared said groaning.

"Alright, it's six now. My dad should be back with the tree for us all to decorate in a half hour, which means my mom is putting the cookies in the oven right now for us to put frosting on when we're done with the tree."

Jared grinned at me. "You guys have a schedule for all of this?"

"Of course we do. My mom would go crazy otherwise," I said nodding. "She looks at it as a way to organize the chaos, I guess." I sighed. "I cannot believe you didn't have a Christmas tree."

Jared's head turned towards the road. "You're dad is home. I hear his car."

I clapped my gloved hands together. "Good! We can get this party started!" Sure enough, minutes later, my dad's car pulled in the driveway with a huge pine tree strapped to the top of it. Jared ran over to the car to help my dad carry it into the house.

"I know it's a little small this year, but since we waited so long, it's the biggest one I could get." My dad and I studied the tree. It was a bit smaller than usual, but it was wide, green, and smelled like a Christmas tree should smell like. "I hope your mother doesn't mind."

"You usually get a bigger one?" Jared asked in awe. My dad and I both nodded. "Wow. Okay, where do you want me to take it?" he asked my dad.

"You can't carry it by yourself, son. You might be strong, but you'll need help with this one," My dad said grabbing onto the other end of the tree. Jared grinned at me as he lifted it easily. My dad's eyes widened. "Well then, I guess you can go put it between the couch and the television. Carol should have a spot open for it." Jared nodded and moved the tree carefully into the house as my dad and I held the door open and pushed any branches towards the truck making it easier for him to get it through the frame.

"That one is a bit smaller than last years, Dale," Mom said as she glanced in from the kitchen.

"I know, dear, it was the biggest one there," Dad rolled his eyes at my mother. He moved to the box of lights to start dressing the tree.

I grinned. "Let's go downstairs and get the ornaments while my dad is putting the lights on." Jared nodded and followed me down the stairs. "I think he put them over-"

"I love you, Kim," Jared said as he pulled me into a hug. "I love you so much, and I love your family too. I'm so thankful for everything you all have done for me."

Leaning up, I kissed him lightly on the cheek. "We love you too Jared, so much."

He nodded and kissed me on the forehead. "I hated Christmas before I met you, now it's pretty awesome."

I smiled. "Good. Now let's find those ornaments."

Jared carried the boxes up the stairs and placed them next to the tree. "It looks good already," he commented as my dad finished putting lights on it.

I handed Jared a small box of glass blown ornaments. "Here, be careful with these once, they break easily, right Dad?" I said grinning.

My dad shook his head. "Don't say that too loud, your mother will hear."

I grinned and turned to Jared. "Last year, he dropped the box and broke all of the decorations. He spent hours looking for the exact same ones so that my mom wouldn't find out." Jared smiled and gently started hanging them onto the tree.

Two short hours later, we stepped back to admire the beautiful tree before us. I jumped when a light flashed in my eyes.

"Geez, Mom, warn us before you take pictures," I said, rubbing my watering eyes.

My mom snapped another picture. "It wouldn't be candid if I did that, Kim. Now who wants to frost some gingerbread men?"

My dad and Jared ran into the kitchen after my mom, and I smiled as I followed them in.

"Carol makes the best gingerbread cookies," my dad said, kissing my mom on the cheek.

My mom rolled her eyes. "Let's frost these. We can't have naked gingermen running around the house, right Kim?" Jared laughed and glanced at me questioningly.

"When I was little, I would always rush to frost the cookies because I didn't want any of them to be naked."

Jared started laughing harder. "You are too cute, Kim."

"Well I'm glad someone thinks so," I said as I smeared red frosting onto one of the cookies.

Jared glanced at the hundred or so cookies we were decorating, "are you guys going to eat all of these?"

My mom shook her head. "No, we sell most of them at the diner. They are a favorite among our regulars."

"I can see why," Jared said, biting the head off one off the cookies he finished frosting.

My mom laughed. "I'm glad you agree, Jared. Do you have to work tonight, dear?" She asked as she took a small bite from the cookie she was holding.

Jared nodded. "I work at eleven until four," he answered quickly.

My parents shook their head. "What does Uley have you doing that late at night on the night before Christmas Eve?" my dad asked.

Jared glanced at me quickly and shrugged. "Just making sure everything is going well, no one's getting in trouble. The usual."

"He should give you kids some time off for the holidays," my mom added as she started to place the gingerbread men into a plastic container to take to the restaurant. Jared shrugged again and began to concentrate very hard on the cookie he was eating in order to dodge further questions.

"Well, we're heading to bed. Have a good shift, Jared. Be careful." My mom leaned down to kiss my forehead and she kissed Jared's too, causing him to smile. "Good night, you two." My dad followed her down the hal into their room and waved before shutting the door.

"Did I mention that I loved your family?" Jared said, still smiling.

I grinned. "I think so, once or twice."

"Your dad called me 'son' today. When I was getting the tree from his car." Jared said as he brought my hand to his lips, kissing my fingertips lightly. "My own dad doesn't even call me that. He barely talks to me." He sighed. "I cannot stop thanking you for giving me a family that loves me, Kim. Someday, we will have a family like this."

"Promise?" I said, smiling up at him.

"Promise." Jared said happily. "I should get going, I've got to run across town to meet Paul at Sam's." He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. I ran my hands through his shaggy hair, pulling him closer to me, feeling his smile in the kiss. "I love you, Kim."

"And I love you. Don't get hurt, and let me know when you get home," I said as I grinned and leaned back in my chair, still smiling at Jared. "Merry Christmas, Jared."

"You too, Kim," Jared kissed my temple again before heading out of my house and into the night. I smiled when the joyful howl of a wolf pierced the silent air outside the house.

**Here's the Christmas chapter.**

**Did the last chapter, like, suck? I got very few reviews for it. But thank you for those of you who did review! **

**Please let me know what you think. I know they chapters are short, and maybe a little rushed. I don't think this one was all that rushed but you guys are the readers, so let me know!**

**I love you guys!**

**Maddi3**


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything!

Chapter 12

"Honey, wake up."

I groaned and rolled over in my bed. I glanced at my alarm clock. "Oh my god, Jared. It is three in the morning."

"I know, but you have to come with me." His voice was urgent and eager.

I sat up in my bed. "What's going on?" I asked as he handed me a hoodie.

"Jake's waiting with his rabbit, I have to get you to Sam and Emily's." He said pulling me up gently.

"Why do I have to go there?" Jared didn't answer and kept pulling on my arm. "Jared, why are we going there?" He grabbed a scrap piece of paper and scribbled that we would be staying at Sam's.

"We aren't going there, you are. With all the other girls,"Jared said as he quietly opened the front door so that my parents didn't notice. The freezing January wind blew into my face causing me to jump back. I only had on shorts and the hoodie Jared made me put on to keep me warm.

"Well where are you going then?" I said, getting nervous shaking in both worry and cold.

Jared opened the door to Jacob's car and pushed me in, following me. Jake and Paul waved from the front of the car. Jared wrapped his arm around me, instantly warming me up.

"Jared, where are you going?" I repeated my question.

He looked down at me. "Everything will be okay. I promise." Jared kissed my temple sweetly.

"Hey, none of that," Jacob said, glancing in his rearview mirror with a smirk on his face.

"You're avoiding the answer," I said, looking up at my boyfriend.

He sighed. "Don't freak out. Sam was patrolling tonight and he found caught onto the scent of a vampire. Now we're going to get it."

I stared at him. "He is putting all of you in danger to get one vampire?"

"It's not really like that. And I think there is more than one," Jared said shaking his head.

"More than one?," I shook my head. "Then what is it like?" I asked, my fear for Jared growing. I knew that every night that he went out, he was looking for vampires. I also knew that he had never really been in danger.

"We want to protect each other, and besides, not everyone is going. Seth and Brady are staying at Sam's to protect you guys," Jared said as Jacob pulled his car into Sam and Emily's driveway.

"I'm not safe at home?" I asked him as I got out of the car.

Jared stopped before we reached the door and held my face with in his large, warm hands. "I just need to know, at all times, that you are out of harms way. I need to focus on what I'm doing and if I even have a thought that you might be in trouble, I would be going ballistic. And when Seth and Brady here, I know that you are okay."

I sighed and leaned up to kiss Jared. "Alright. I'll still worry about you though."

He grinned. "I promised I will come back in almost one piece."

Rolling my eyes, I turned away from him towards the house. "Not funny."

Jared reached out and grabbed my wrist, pulling my into his arms. "I love you, Kim, with all I have."

My heart bounced heavily in my chest. "I love you so much, and that's why I need you to be careful. Please do that for me." My eye's filled with tears, he was actually going to fight a vampire.

"I will do anything for you," Jared whispered in my ear after lightly kissing my cheek.

I sighed and pressed my cold lips onto the tip of Jared's warm nose. "Let's get this over with." Jared nodded and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me into Sam's warm home.

"Finally! Geez, can we get going?" Paul said, almost bouncing with excitement. "Now kiss you girlfriends and let's get moving."

Sam rolled his eye's as he glared at Paul over Emily's head, which was nestled closely in his chest. Embry leaned down to kiss Cassi once more before exiting out the door after Paul.

Quil walked slowly into the room and glanced at Emily. "Hey, Em, will you..."

She pulled herself from Sam's embrace and nodded at Quil. "Of course, Quil. I've got it covered."

Jared kissed my forehead to get my attention. "I'll be back soon, promise," he said softly.

"In one piece?" I said with a hint of humor in my voice.

He grinned. "I said I'd be back, I'm not promising how many trips it will take to get me here." Jared leaned down to kiss me once more before heading out the door, throwing a wink at me before he closed it behind him.

The three of us: Emily, Cassi, and myself stared at the door. It was as if we were waiting for them to jump back through it, and play it off as a joke.

Cassi sighed as we sat down at the large table. "So what do we do now? I'm not going to be able to sleep until I know he's alright." Emily and I nodded in agreement. "Though little Claire doesn't seem to have that problem."

Emily glanced out the window at Seth and Brady who were wrestling in the front yard. "I should see if they want anything..."

"Like dog food?" I said smirking. The girls laughed before we returned to silence. "We could play a game..." I said, throwing out an idea.

Cassi rested her head in her hands. "I'm too nervous to concentrate on a game. What about TV?"

I shook my head. "Nah, Claire is sleeping, plus what is on at four in the morning?"

Emily stood up. "Well you two can keep brainstorming, I'm going to make a pot of coffee, we will probably be up for a while."

"At least it's the weekend, right?" I said as I pulled the hoodie closer to my body. Without Jared close by, I felt colder than ever. "We don't have to get up to go to school tomorrow."

"Yeah, we've got that going for us, I guess," Cassi said as she picked her nails. Her head shot up. "Hey, Em, want us to do your nails?"

She looked over, then looked down at her own unpainted nails. "I don't have any polish..."

Cassi smiled. "No worries, I've got pink, red, and black on me."

"You would carry nail polish with you, Cassi," I said as I rolled my eyes. "What color do you want, Emily?"

She shrugged her shoulders as she placed three cups of coffee on the table. "I haven't done my nails since before the accident... I always liked it when they were red," she said as she looked down at the ground.

Cassi grinned. "Red it is! Let me see those fingers,"she said as she shook up the nail polish.

I watched as Cassi painted the first coat on Emily's hand, as Cassi reached for her other hand to coat it, Emily pulled away. "Maybe this was a bad idea. My nails never really went back to normal," she said quietly.

"Don't worry about it, I'm a pro a painting _all_ nails," she said as she grabbed the girls hand and began to paint. "One time, when we were in eighth grade, the genius over here," she nodded towards me, "slammed my hand in her locker. Three of my nails fell off and one fell off half way. As soon as they grew back, even a centimeter, I started painting them."

I nodded as I sipped my coffee. "And when we got fake nails for prom, one ripped off the right side of my thumb nail, she made the half that was still there look great."

"Hey! Do me! Do me!" said a little voice from below the table.

I grinned and lifted Claire to my lap. "It's a little late for you to be up, Claire-bear."

"Can you paint my nails? Please, Kimmy?" the little girl looked up at me smiling.

"I guess, but don't tell Quil that we let you stay up this late," I said grinning and grabbing the pink polish.

Claire held out her hand and I ran the brush lightly over her small fingers as she leaned back on my chest. "Hey, girls, can I ask a question?"

Cassi grinned. "Sure thing, cupcake, what's up?" She lightly blew on Emily's second coat. "I'm gonna to one more, it will look a lot darker if I do." Emily nodded and looked at Claire.

"What is Quil's job?" she said as she watched me paint her nails.

The three of us all looked up at each other. Emily cleared her throat. "He works for Sam, honey."

"Oh. What does Sam do?" Emily looked up at me and shrugged.

"He and all the boy's make sure that us girls are always safe. That's Quil's job, sweetie." I said leaning my head lightly on top of hers. "All done, now blow on the real slowly so that they dry evenly."

Claire giggled as she blew on her fingers. "Thank you, Kimmy. They are real pretty." She yawned as she leaned back onto me.

"Let's get you back to bed, sweetly," I said and she nodded and hopped off of me. Claire ran into the living room where Quil had blankets set up for her. "Night, girly."

"Night, Kimmy. Will you wake me up with Quil gets home?" she asked through another long yawn.

"Sure thing," I said, turning off the lights and walking back into the kitchen.

Cassi had her head on the table, staring at the door when I came back in. "I wonder what they are doing."

Emily was in a similar position, but she was staring at the clock. "It has been two hours."

"Do either of you want more coffee?" Both of them handed me either cups and I filled them up. I looked out the window at Seth and Brady who were laying on their stomachs. "They would let us know if something was wrong, right?"

Cassi glanced out the window. "Well, don't they like hear each others thoughts? If something really bad happened, wouldn't they, like, yelp or something?"

Emily shrugged. "I don't want to think about anything bad happening to them." Cassi and I nodded in agreement.

We stared at the door for fifteen more minutes before Emily abruptly stood up. "I'm going to cook." We watched her as she paced around the small kitchen. "They will probably be starved when they get back, right? I mean, they are always starved, why would this be any different?"

Cassi watched her as she walked into her pantry. "What are you gonna make, Em?"

"Brownies. Lot's of them." Emily said, carrying out four boxes of brownie mix. "They will definitely want brownies when they get home."

I stood up. "Do you want any help?"

She nodded as she tossed me a dozen eggs, which I miraculously caught. "Break eight of these in this bowl." Emily pulled a massive bowl from the cupboard next to the sink. "I will set the oven and measure out the water and vegetable oil. Cassi will you make more coffee?"

She nodded. "On it."

We worked in silence. After I cracked all the eggs, Emily put in all the other ingredients and started to mix them together. Cassi found three large pans to place the mix into in the Emily's pantry. I put the pans in the over and Emily shut the door. We looked into the window at our brownies.

"Now what?" Cassi said as the light shut off on the oven.

Emily sighed as she glanced at the clock, it took up a half an hour of our time. "We keep waiting."

A howl ripped though our silence and I jumped to look out the window. Brady and Seth were stretching as the got up from the ground. I grinned. "I think they're back." My body instantly started to warm up, knowing Jared was close by.

Seconds later, Sam opened the door and Emily leapt into his arms. Seconds later the bell on the oven rang and I turned to remove all the brownies from it.

I smiled when I felt two warm arms wrap around my waist. "Smells good."

I spun around and enveloped Jared in my small arms. "Are you okay? You're not hurt?"

"I'm in one whole piece," he said grinning down at me.

I sighed as I rested my head on his chest yawning slightly. "I was so worried. I hope this isn't going to be a frequent thing."

Jared shrugged. "I think there's a chair in that living room with our names on it, Kim. You should have gone to bed, honey. You didn't have to stay up."

I was too tired to explain. "I was too worried, but now that you're here, I think I'm gonna pass out standing here."

Jared grinned and lifted me into his arms, carrying me into the living room. He sat in the large chair and I sat on his lap, resting my head on his shoulder. "I love you, Kim. You are my world." My eyes drooped shut, I fell asleep with a smile on my face, knowing that he was safe and sound.

**Yayyy for bonding time with the girls. I know there's not as much Kim/Jared but I thought we needed some girly interaction**

**You are all so so awesome for reviewing so much! I love it. I would love to hear from all the other people who are reading my story, I accept anonymous reviews, so even if you don't have an account, you can tell me what you think!**

**Also, if you like imprint stories!! Check out my Paul/Rachel story Going Home. It's been really fun for me to write, so check that out**

**I love you guys so much! Thank you!**

**Maddison.**


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own anything

Chapter 13

I ran my hands through Jared's silky black hair as he lay sleeping with his head in my lap. Sam had Jared and the rest of the pack running double shifts almost every night. With all the attacks happening in Seattle, Sam wanted to make sure nothing was going on in our neck of the woods. The Cullen's had confirmed that the attacks were being made by vampires.

All the extra work was taking a toll on the pack. With their shifts and school, they had almost no time to sleep. I would find myself poking Embry with my pen in math class to wake him up. The same for homeroom when Jared came in with hooded eyes.

Tonight was Friday, and Jared had the night off from patrol. I planned for us to have a movie night, knowing that Jared would fall asleep within minutes of the film, and I would still get to cuddle into his body. It was a win-win situation for both of us.

Another thing about Sam being so nervous, was that Jared was always on guard, always on call. Everywhere we went, he pulled me close to him. His stress levels were off the charts. If he heard a mysterious sound outside my house, he would immediately go out and check. The worst was when he heard the faint cry of a wolf. At the slightest sound, he would pull me from by bed and rush me over to Emily's.

Since the first "girl night" at Emily's, we had gone back six times. Each time the boys, and Leah, came back without accomplishing their goal of killing the redheaded vampire. We were getting used to hanging out together, Emily becoming another one of my best friends.

All of this had been going on for one month now. February's cold wind did nothing to stop Jared and his friends from pulling eight hour shifts in the freezing forests. I prayed that nothing would come up tonight so that Jared would be able to get some much needed rest.

After the credits rolled, Jared was still fast asleep in my lap. I pulled my fingers through his hair again before grabbing a book off the end table next the couch. After reading a few chapters, I turned the page quickly and felt the paper ripping through the skin of my thumb.

"Ouch!" I whispered, in an attempt to not wake up Jared, but he jumped up as if he felt the pain shooting through my finger too.

"What? What's wrong?" Jared said, his eye's alert as they darted across the room and at all the windows, looking for whoever hurt me.

I stood up with my thumb in my mouth, trying to stop the bleeding. "Whoa there, Jared. Chill out."

"You said ouch, are you hurt?" he said, still worrying.

I showed him my thumb. "Paper cut. No murderous vampires, no crazy burglars. Just a paper cut."

Jared's breath slowed down as he picked up my hand and inspected the pad of my finger. He sighed in relief, "just a paper cut. You're fine, you're fine," he said, reassuring himself of my wellness.

I smiled. "You should go back to sleep, Jar," I said, pulling him back onto the couch next to me, resting my head on his shoulder comfortably.

He shook his head. "No, I'm up now. What time is it?" He glanced at the clock and his eyes popped open. "Kim, I'm so sorry. We were supposed to spend the night together, it's almost midnight. I slept through our whole night."

"I planned this night so that you would get some sleep. You don't do anything but work and go to school. With whatever small time you have, you spend it with me, which I love, believe me. It's just really hard to watch you walking around like a zombie, because you're so tired," I said as I ran my fingers over the bags forming under his eyes.

Jared smiled down at me, his eyes filled with love. "How was the movie?," he said as he stroked the side of my face gently with the pad of his thumb.

I grinned. "Good, Lupin's my new favorite character," I said, winking at him. I had always loved the Harry Potter books, and watching the movies was always fun for me. Now that I knew that some of it was real, it made the series even better.

He rolled his eyes and kissed me on the cheek. "I wonder why?" his goofy grin making my heart jump for joy.

"I guess I have a thing for hot guys who turn into wolves in their free time," I said seductively, running my hands up and down his arms, causing goosebumps to form on his skin.

Jared's breath caught and he fell to the couch, pulling me onto his lap. He pressed his warm lips lightly to my neck. "I love you, Kim."

"I love you too, Jared," I said, passionately pressing my lips onto his. A small moan escaped from Jared's throat as he pulled me closer to him.

He ran his tongue over my lips, and I parted them, giving him full access to kiss me. I ran my hand down Jared's chest, scraping my nails against his skin. He moaned again and slid his hands under my shirt, tracing patterns on my back.

A pound on the door tore us apart. Jared groaned. "Ugh, who the hell is that?" I moved to get up when he stopped me. "Let me get it." He begrudgingly walked to the door and opened it slowly. Embry poked his head into my house, looking as if he was sniffing for something. "Dude, I hate you right now."

"Is Cassi here?" Embry asked loudly, stepping into the house, looking around for his girlfriend.

I jumped up from the couch and walked towards Embry and Jared. "No, why?"

Worry clouded Embry's eyes. "Have you heard from her at all today?" he asked, smelling the air again. "Any calls or tests? Anything?"

I shook my head, "no, she called me yesterday. Her mom yelled at her for something, and Cassi said she was going to Port Angeles for some retail therapy. It happens all the time."

Embry groaned. "That's what she told me, I haven't talked to her since. She hasn't called me, and she isn't answering her phone." He ran his hands through his hair, whispering something about wishing he had gone with her.

"She isn't answering her phone?" Embry shook his head, and my heart sped up with worry. "That's not like her, that thing is like her third arm, she never leaves it at home." My breath started to quicken as I thought about Cassi. "Em, you don't think something is wrong, do you?" I asked quietly.

The tall boy was shaking with worry. "This was the last place I could think of to look for her," he whispered to me. "I need to talk to Sam-" Embry was interrupted by an ear piercing howl.

Jared looked out the open door into the cold, dark sky. "That was Quil. He and Paul were out tonight." He turned to me quickly. "Go grab your bag, we have to go Sam's."

"What about Cassi?" I asked as I came back into the living room, duffel bag in hand. After the third night at Emily's, I started packing a bag for the night.

Embry stared at Jared. "Yeah, Jared. What about Cassi? If I'm out there worrying about her, I might as well not go."

Jared patted him on the shoulder. "I know, man, trust me. You're handling this a lot better than I would be right now. Let's get to Sam's and see what's going on and then you can decide what to do." Embry nodded and walked out the door.

"Embry, did you walk here," I asked, noticing that his car wasn't here.

"Ran actually, I can't smell anything if I am in my car," he said as he sat in the backseat of my car.

"You followed her scent here? Maybe you can just keep following it, and keep looking for her."

He shook his head. "No, it was just the only other place that I thought she could be."

I nodded and turned back in my seat. Jared pulled onto the dark road, silence filling the car. Another howl rang in the air, causing me to jump and for Embry to growl lightly. "Jared, can you please drive faster?"

Jared pressed on the gas petal and seconds later, he was turning the car down Sam's dark driveway. The rest of the pack was standing in a circle in his front yard. I saw Emily watching the group from the window, dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

Embry jumped out of the car. "What is going on? Is the redhead back?" No one in the group looked at Embry, all their eyes had fallen to the ground. Jacob patted Embry's back slowly.

Jared held my hand as we followed Embry to the group. Sam looked at Embry sadly before turning to Jared. "Take her inside, Emily will explain. We need to get moving, we're wasting time."

As Jared ushered me to the house I heard Embry yell at Sam. "Why are you looking at me like that? Tell me what's going on."

Jared kissed me on the forehead, pushing me through the door. "I love you, Kimmy. I'll be back before you know it," he whispered in my ear before running back towards the pack.

I turned to Emily who rushed towards me, hugging me tightly. "Emily, is everything okay?"

She shook her head and looked back out the window. I followed her gaze and watched as rage took over Embry's body. It rippled under his skin before he exploded into his wolf form, his clothes ripping to shreds, and shoes flying into the air.

Jared's eyes found mine in the window. He shook his head sadly before stripping off his shirt and running off into the woods after Embry.

"Kim," Emily said softly. I looked up at her, worry coursing through my veins. "She has Cassi," Emily's voice cracked as she spoke my best friends name.

"Who has Cassi?" I whispered, praying my thoughts were wrong. It felt as if my heart stopped beating as I waited for Emily to answer. My impatience caught up with me. "Emily, who has Cassi?"

"Paul and Quil were patrolling, they found Cassi's coat. They said it smelled sickly sweet. Then they found a glove, then one of her boots," she explained quietly.

"Well, maybe she was hiking." I said quickly, almost laughing at the thought of Cassi hiking. Emily looked at me, as if she was thinking the same thing. "Okay, maybe not."

A tear slipped down Emily's beautiful scarred face. "She has her. The redhead. Victoria has Cassi."

My knees gave out and I fell to the ground. Emily dropped to the floor next to me, holding me in her arms. I rested my head on her shoulder, tears dripping off of my chin. "They will find her, right? Everything will be okay."

Emily sniffed. "God, I hope so. Cassi is strong, I think she will come out of this. I can't imagine what Embry is going through."

I nodded and leaned my back against the counter, still sitting on the floor. Emily rested her head on my shoulder. I smiled as Claire stumbled into the room. "Is Cassi coming soon?" she asked as she hopped into my lap.

Another tear slipped down my face. "I really hope so, Claire."

**This is going on in Eclipse, so I thought thattt instead of having the typical main character imprintee getting kidnapped, I could have the supporting character imprintee get kidnapped. So there ya go.**

**If this chapter feels shorter, it's because of the lack of much dialog. lo siento for that.**

**I LOVE THE REVIEWS!! You guys are so awesome, please please please keep it up**

**I love you all.**

**Maddi.**


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own anything

Chapter 14

Claire yawned as she leaned against Emily's chest. "What time is Cassi getting here? She said she would paint my nails," she said and she spread out her little hands, showing us the chipped, red polish that Cassi had painted on last weekend.

Emily sighed and ran her hand through Claire's short, dark hair. "I don't know, sweetie. Cassi might not be coming over tonight."

Choking back a sob, I rested my head on Emily's shoulder. We were sitting in the exact position as we had been three hours ago, on the floor, leaning against the kitchen counter, and staring at the clock.

"Kimmy, why are you sad?" Claire asked as she looked up at me.

I sighed and wiped a tear from my cheek. "I just miss Cassi, honey. Maybe you should try to get some sleep, Claire-bear. You look tired."

The little girl nodded and pulled herself off of Emily's lap. "I miss Cassi too, but don't worry, she will be here soon."

We watched as Claire stumbled into the living room and hopped onto the couch. Emily sighed and leaned her head against mine. "When was the last time you talked to her?"

"She called me and told me about the latest fight with her mom. Cassi always goes shopping after the fights, as if the money she spends is going to get back at her mom for hurting her," I said quietly.

"Why was she fighting with her mom?" Emily asked as the clock ticked loudly in the room.

I shrugged. "They fight about everything. Grades, her step-dad, and her mother's favorite topic... Embry."

"She doesn't approve of their relationship?"

"Nope" I said, popping the p. "Cassi's mom is sort of like Jared's mom. She doesn't think he will be able to provide for Cassi if their relationship goes that far, which is most likely will. She really loves him, and it's no mystery that he loves her with all his heart."

Emily nodded sadly. "My parents hated Sam at first. God, even I hated him at first. He broke my best friends heart, and all he could think about was me."

"Yeah, Jared told me about all of it." Emily nodded again and we fell back into the same silence we had had for the past few hours.

"God, I cannot just sit here, not knowing anything. Maybe Seth and Brady will know something." I quickly sat up and walked out the door, grabbing my coat on the way out.

The two young wolves heads popped up as I walked onto the porch. "Hey guys, any news?" Seth sadly shook his head, motioning a no. "Oh... how's Embry?" Seth's eyes fell to the ground as he shrugged his large shoulders. "Not good, huh?"

Brady's eyes met mine and he shook his head. I nodded and remembered they all probably knew I was talking to the boys. "Everything will be okay. I have faith in you guys." Brady stuck out his tongue and nodded. "Let us know if you get any news, alright?" The boy's nodded before laying their heads back on the ground.

I sighed and walked back into the house. Emily was pouring two cups of coffee for us. She smiled at me as she handed me the cup. "Anything?" I shook my head as I sipped from the coffee. "Did you ask them about Embry?"

"Yeah, I don't think he is handling it well at all," I said sadly. I love Cassi. She is my best friend, but Embry _loves_ Cassi. His entire world revolves around her. "I can't even imagine what he is going through."

Emily stared at her cup. "They care about us so much. More than any of us will ever know." She ran her hand over the scars on her opposite hand. "And when something happens... especially something that they might have been able to prevent, it tears them apart."

"They have to find her," I whispered, mostly to myself.

Emily nodded. "They will, Embry will never stop looking for her."

I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time tonight. I glanced out the window at Brady and Seth who had yet to move. Light was beginning to shine through the trees and I groaned. "The sun is coming out."

Emily pulled her sweater closer to her body. "They have never been gone for this long. Sam always comes home before the sun rises above the trees. They must be getting hungry, and tired."

I nodded and continued to stare out the window. I watched as Seth and Brady's head poked up from the ground, and turned towards the forest. "Hey, we have movement out there," I said and Emily came to the window with me.

Seth stood up first, followed quickly by Brady. They started pacing around the porch, slowly moving towards the trees.

"What are they doing?" I asked quietly. At the same time, the two young wolves both let out a piercing howl, causing me and Emily to jump.

Emily stared at the forest, and I followed her line of vision. She narrowed her eyes, as if trying to see better, "What is that?"

"I don't-" I looked closer and saw a figure carrying something. "It's Embry! And Cassi!" Relief ran through my body.

Emily stared out the window. "She is almost naked! She must be freezing," she said before disappearing into her house, probably to grab any clothes or blankets for our friend.

I looked back out the window and saw that the rest of the pack was slowly making their way towards the house. Jared moved into the yard last, causing another surge of relief to flow through me.

Embry burst through the door as Emily entered the room handing me a stack of clothes for Cassi. "Let's take her into Emily's room, Embry." He nodded and followed me, looking as if he didn't know what to do.

Embry laid his girlfriend gently onto the bed and I looked at my best friend for the first time. "Oh, Cassi," I said quietly. She was shaking from being out in the cold and her skin was as pale as a ghosts. Cassi's body was covered in mud and dirt, her eyes were wide with fear and she wouldn't let go of Embry's warm hands. "Was she like this when you found her?"

The scared boy nodded quickly. "The bloodsucker took off most of her clothes to leave a trail for us to find her."

Rage filled his eyes, but it quickly disappeared when Cassi started to shake again. He pulled her back to his body, wrapping his arms around her small frame.

"Okay, I'm gonna go run some water for her to take a bath, but you need to get her warmed up so that the water doesn't hurt her." Embry nodded again and continued to rub his hands over her body in order to warm her up.

I exited Emily and Sam's bedroom and ran into Jared's warm body. "Hey, I was just coming to check on you-"

I leapt into his arms and hugged him as tightly as I could manage. "Thank you for bringing her back, Jared," I whispered into his neck as he wrapped his long arms around me.

He lifted my head up to his and kissed me quickly on the lips. "How is she?" he said, nodding his head towards the bedroom.

"Cold, dirty, and terrified, but I think she will end up being okay." I said, placing my feet back on the ground. "I'm going to get a bath together for her. She might not know how dirty she is now, but once she realizes it, she will freak out even more. Cassi hates being dirty."

Jared nodded and pulled me back to his arms, holding me close. "If you ever- The whole time I was out there, I kept thinking that if this were you-" He shook his head, trying to clear his cluttered thoughts. "I kept asking Seth if you were okay."

"I am fine, but I need to make sure that Cassi will be too," I said quietly, moving away from him, towards the bathroom

Jared nodded and kissed me quickly on the top of my head. "I'll be waiting for you, take your time, honey." I nodded and walked into the bathroom, turning on the water on the old bathtub. I added some bubbles to the water as I waited for it to fill.

Once it was ready, I walked back into the bedroom and found Cassi wrapping her shaking arms around Embry's neck. "Hey, the waters ready," I said quietly.

Embry looked up at me and nodded. "I think she is thawed out enough now." He picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. "Thanks, Kim. I, uh, I can handle it from here."

I nodded. "Alright, if you need anything..." He nodded again before shutting the door.

Walking back into the kitchen, I saw Emily boiling a huge pot of water and ten boxes of mac and cheese lines up next to the stove. She smiled when she saw me. "How is she?"

I shrugged. "Scared. I don't think she is actually hurt though..."

Sam shook his head. "Victoria just wanted to make us mad, she didn't want to kill Cassi." I shuttered at the thought of my best friend dying.

Jared pulled me into his arms and rested his head on top of mine. I sighed loudly, finally feeling safe after this long, tiring night. "Come on, let's lay down with everyone else for a few minutes while we're waiting for the food."

I nodded and followed Jared into the living room where the other members of the pack were scattered anywhere they could lay. I smiled, seeing Claire curled up in Quil's lap, sleeping soundly.

Jared pulled me to an unoccupied corner and leaned against the wall. I pulled his legs apart and sat between them, much like my first bon fire with him.

Ten minutes later I woke up and slowly, making sure to not wake Jared or anyone else, walked into the kitchen. Sam had his arms wrapped around Emily as she poured some of the mac and cheese into a large bowl.

She turned at smiled at me, Sam dropping his hands to his sides. "You want to take this to Embry and Cassi? I'm sure they are starved."

I nodded and took the bowl from her hands, carrying it down the hall to the bathroom. I knocked on the door, "hey guys, I have some food if you want it."

"Uh, yeah, hang on," Embry said from the other side of the door.

"I can bring it in if you want, I won't look at Cassi, Em, promise," I said smirking slightly.

"No! No, that's not what I'm worried about. Just, hang on." I nodded and waited, hearing water slashing and a small giggle from Cassi.

Seconds later Embry opened the door, his lower body wrapped in a towel, water dripping down from his hair. "Oh, uh, sorry. Here's the food, you can go back to doing... whatever you were doing."

Embry shook his head and took the food. "Thanks, Kim."

I smiled and walked back into the kitchen. Everyone was awake and eating large portions of the mac and cheese. Sam and Emily were laughing slightly. "You knew what they were doing, didn't you?"

They nodded. "I've got pretty good hearing," Sam said as he rubbed Emily's back.

"Right, of course you do." I said, walking over to Jared and falling into his lap. He grinned too before feeding me a spoonful of the noodles.

"What's so funny," Jared said with a knowing smile.

"Shut up, Jared." I said as I took a large bit of his food.

He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "It's good to be home.

**Holy Cow! I got a ton of reviews last chapter!! I loved it a lot!**

**Yay for Cassi being okay, I couldn't hurt her, I really love her character lol.**

**Keep reviewing!! It is awesome to hear from all of you guys, and it feels great to know that you like my stories!**

**I love you all soo much!**

**Maddi!**


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own anything

Chapter 15

"Cassi, listen to me. Nothing is going to happen to you," I said calmly into the diner's old telephone.

"But, Kimmy, I heard a noise outside of my window. It could be anything. Can you get here any faster?" my friend pleaded, her voice sounding shaky and unstable.

I sighed and shifted the phone to the other ear, attempting to clean the counter while I talked to her. "Honey, I need to finish cleaning and if you keep calling me everytime the wind blows, it will take me that much longer to get to your house, okay?"

"I know, I'm just scared," she said quietly.

"I'm almost done, okay. I'm gonna hang up and I will be there in twenty minutes at the most, okay? You can pick out movies and make the popcorn. Keep yourself busy and the time will go by quicker, kay?" I said as I tied up the bag holding all the garbage. "I promise that nothing will happen, Embry watches your house like a hawk."

"Okay, just get here fast. I hate being alone," she said quietly into the phone.

"I know, honey. I swear I will get there as quickly as possible." I hung up the phone and put myself in high gear. Ever since Cassi was kidnapped, she was constantly paranoid when she was alone. If she was with Embry, feeling safe, she would be her normal, bubbly self. So now, Embry and Jared would go patrol in pairs so that I could hang out with Cassi while they were gone, temporarily calming my friend while her protector was working.

Tonight however, I was also working until nine while the boys were patrolling. This has left Cassi with two hours of alone time for her to sit in her house and wait for someone to come and take her again, which she was convinced would happen if Embry wasn't with her at all times.

Fifteen minutes later, I pulled my car into Cassi's long driveway and walked up to her porch. I turned the knob and pushed on the door, finding it was locked. "Ugh, Cassi! I know you're right there, open the door!"

"Open it yourself, my real friend has an extra key," her small voice said through the wall.

I rolled my eyes. "Cass, my key is all the way in my car, just let me in., it's like twenty degrees out here."

"No! Kim if this is you, then just use the key," she said a bit louder. "Please, Kimmy."

I groaned. "Fine, I'll go get the stupid key, this is ridiculous." I ran to my car and pulled the key with the pink chain out of my glove box. We all had different colors for our keys. I had blue, Cassi had pink, Traci had black, and Amber had green. I slammed my door shut and sprinted back to the house. It was still winter, and I was freezing.

I shoved the key in the hole and turned the knob, throwing the door open. Cassi was leaning against the couch that faced the door. "Happy?" I said as I blew on my hands to warm my cold fingers.

She nodded quickly and jumped towards me, wrapping her arms around me. "I knew it was you!"

"Who else would it be, spaz?" I asked as I pulled back, looking at her scared eyes.

She withdrew her arms, "I don't know. Embry mentioned that some of them have powers... maybe they brainwashed you." Cassi jumped around me and turned the knob, locking the door again.

"Oh, Cassi. I think you're being a little over-cautious," I said, pulling off my coat and walking around the couch. My friend shrugged and fell to the couch next to me, resting her head on my shoulder. "Are you ready to tell me about it?" She shook her head, and pulled a blanket over our bodies and pressed play on the remote to start the movie. "Okay, that's fine, whenever you're ready."

After about fifteen minutes Cassi jumped up. "Did you hear that?" Her eye's were wide as the scanned the room around her.

I looked around and pulled her back onto the couch. "I didn't hear anything, it was probably the wind.

She sighed. "I guess you're right. When will they be done working?"

"One," I said as I pulled the blanket back over our legs.

"What time is it now?" she asked quietly.

"Ten," I said, glancing at the clock.

Cassi frowned and started picking her nails. "Do you think they check on us?"

"I know they do, I bet in about an hour, Embry will be in the woods outside your house, howling just so you know he's looking out for you." She shrugged and kept picking her nails. "Cassi, quit worrying. I am here, and nothing is going to happen. Embry will never let anything hurt you, you know that."

"I know, I know. I just feel a lot better when he is here with me," she said quietly.

I nodded. "I know how you feel." I leaned back into the huge couch and continued to watch the movie. Sure enough, a little over an hour later, a low howl rang through the house. I grinned at Cassi. "Told ya so." Her stiff body relaxed, knowing that Embry was nearby. A deeper howl followed the first, and I smiled to myself, silently thanking Jared for speaking up.

"So where's the wicked witch of the west on this fine night?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

Cassi shrugged. "Chicago? Seattle? Miami? Does it matter? As long as she isn't here, Embry stays over. And as long as Embry's here, I can sleep well at night," she said quietly, her eyes looking out the window into the dark trees.

I nudged my friend out of her trance. "Hey, no worries. He and Jared will be back in no time." I looked up at the television to see the credits rolling on the screen. "What next? Mean Girls?" I picked up the case and waved it in front of Cassi's face. "I know it's your favorite..."

For the first time that night, Cassi threw me a genuine smile and nodded. "That's why your my best friend." She grinned again. "So fetch."

I smiled back as I placed the DVD in the player. "On Wednesday's, we wear pink." She laughed and pressed play on the remote.

"Have you talked to Traci or Amber since your... incident?" I asked as I watched Lindsey Lohan's character sitting with the Plastic's in their cafeteria.

She shook her head. "Traci yelled at me for 'not acting like myself' and Em sort of defended me. She is acting like she did with you and Jared. I wish I could explain, but I can't..."

I nodded. Cassi and I had drifted away from Traci and Amber in the past few months. It was sad, but there was no way we could tell them why we were spending so much time at Emily's, or with our boyfriends.

We fell back into the comfortable silence, laughing at funny parts, quoting others. I still noticed that Cassi kept glancing at the clock, awaiting the time that Embry would arrive. He truly was the one thing that made Cassi relax.

One o'clock came and the boy's were still not here. At quarter after, Cassi was tapping her foot impatiently on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Where is he? Do you think he is hurt?" The color drained from her face. "Oh god, what if he is hurt?"

"Honey, it takes a lot to hurt those guys. They are probably just on the other side of the rez and it is taking some time to get here." In truth, I was a little nervous myself. Jared was rarely more than five minutes late getting home, and not knowing if he was okay worried me. "Besides, if something huge were going on, they would have shipped us over to Emily's by now."

Cassi nodded at that. "I guess you're right." She tapped her foot a few more times before she jumped up, groaning. "Ugh! Where could he be? Is Jared ever this late?" Anger beginning to show on her features.

I shook my head. "Five minutes tops, not twenty," I said quietly, my nerves taking over.

Ten minutes later, we heard a key enter the lock, and both jumped up from the couch. Embry swung the door open and before he stuck his foot in the door, Cassi was wrapped up in his arms, any thoughts of irritation were gone.

"I'm so sorry, baby. Sam made us report back to him," Embry said quickly as he ran his hands through his girlfriend's hair.

Jared walked in after Embry and shut the door behind him. He smiled and pulled me into his embrace, kissing me on the forehead. "I'm so happy you're home," I whispered into his chest.

Cassi bounced over to us happily. "Do you guys want some ice cream? I bought all kinds and lots of toppings."

I smiled and nodded, fully relaxing now that my best friend was herself again. "Of course, Cass. I bet these guys are hungry."

"Yes!" Jared and Embry said quickly. Cassi giggled and skipped to the kitchen, Embry swooned as she walked by him. He followed her smacking her butt lightly, causing her giggles to grow louder.

I rolled my eyes, smiling. "They are too much," Jared said, intertwining his fingers with mine, pulling me towards the kitchen.

"Awh, Jar, they are in love," I said grinning.

He laughed and smiled down at me. "I'm in love," Jared reached out and stroked my face with his thumb. I leaned up and placed my lips on his, feeling him smiled into the kiss.

"What do you guys want to eat?" Cassi said loudly, pulling us apart. We looked at her and she smirked at us.

"Whatever you want to make, I will eat. I'm starved," Jared said as he sat up on a stool in Cassi's kitchen.

Cassi pulled open her huge fridge. "How about... frozen pizzas," she said, pulling out three pizzas. One for us girls and one for each of the boys.

"Sounds great, honey," Embry said, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her temple. Cassi smiled again and turned on the oven, preheating it to the right temperature.

"How was work?" I asked Jared and Embry as we waited for the oven to heat.

They shrugged. "It was long and boring," Embry said, rubbing Cassi's back.

I smirked. "That's what she said."

Jared rolled his eyes and chuckled. "You're a nerd, Kim." He pulled me onto his lap. "And I really love it."

Embry laughed. "I thought it was funny, Kim." Embry and I had always agreed on immature jokes.

The oven rang and Cassi hopped over to it. Embry jumped in front of her and grabbed the pizza's. "Let me put them in, babe. I don't want you to burn yourself."

"I can do it, Em. It's no big deal," Embry frowned and handed her the pizza's, watching her as she placed them in the huge appliance.

Twenty minutes later, Embry and Jared were busy scarfing down their pizzas while Cassi and I slowly ate our food. Five minutes later, they had finished their pizza, along with ours.

"Thanks, Cassi, that was awesome," Embry said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Let's watch Superbad!" Cassi said, walking back to her living room, a huge bowl of popcorn in hand.

"Yes! I love this movie," Jared said, pulling me into his lap.

I yawned and leaned back, cuddling into Jared's body. "I am gonna pass out."

"Go for it, Kim." Jared kissed me on the cheek and began watching the movie. Smiling again, I fell asleep happily in his arms.

**Sorry I'm late to update, I had a test and it was homecoming weekend at PSU! We owned Michigan if you didn't watch :) lol sorry, I love Penn State!**

**Back to the story, I had a sort of bonding chapter, kind of boring... sorry about that one.**

**I love the reviews!! They are so so great.**

**Keep it up, they always make me smile. I love you guys 33**

**Mainly Maddison :)**


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own anything

Chapter 16

I smiled as Jared's warm arms held me to his chest. We were talking about what I was going to get him for his birthday, which was in four days. Watching the Food Network wasn't really helping my cause. He had yet to let me leave his sight, making sure that I wasn't going to get him anything.

I breathed in his scent, grinning again before looking up at him. "Jared, please. It is you're birthday, I want to get you something nice."

Jared kissed my forehead lightly. "You feed me, you house me, you do my laundry, and you let me hang around you. I see those as all very nice things that you are giving me. I don't need anything else."

"But Jared, birthday presents aren't always about needing things. They are about wanting things too, dear. You can't tell me there is nothing you want," I said, looking up at him, hoping that this time he would give me an idea.

He looked down at me lovingly, "I have everything I want right here. Having you is more than I can ever ask for."

My heart melted and I reached up, kissing him lightly. "That's really sweet, Jared, but I don't care what you say, I'm getting you something for your birthday." He groaned and shook his head. "If you don't give me any ideas, I will... well, I'm not sure what I'm going to do, but it won't be good."

Jared laughed. "You are terrifying, besides you wouldn't allow me to buy you any presents for your birthday. Fair is fair, Kimmy."

"We had been friends for a whole week when my birthday came around, not dating for almost seven months," I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

He shrugged, grinning at me before looking back to the television. "You can make me a cake like that," he said, his eye's glazing over at the image on the screen. My head snapped to the screen, I can definitely bake a cake for him. Ace of Cakes was on and they were making a cake that looked like a model airplane. "Look at that! It looks real! Like, a real model airplane, but it is cake," Jared exclaimed, still mesmerized by the cake.

"I could do that," I said confidently. My mother and I used to make cakes all the time when I was younger.

Jared looked up, "really?" He looked at me then pointed at the TV. "You can do that?"

I shrugged, "maybe not exactly like that, but I love decorating cakes."

His eyes widened. "That?" I looked at the TV and saw them piping a design onto the fondant and nodded. "Please, Kim, marry me?"

"It's been a while since you asked me that question," I said, smiling widely at him.

Jared kissed the top of my nose. "It's been a long time since you dodged it." I rolled my eyes at him. "You really can make a cool cake for me? Can I watch?"

"No, you can't watch. It's your birthday present, it has to be a surprise," I said cheerfully. "And I would love to marry you, Jared, but I would also like to graduate high school first."

Jared sighed happily. "I'm so lucky," he said out loud, as if he was saying it more to himself than to me. "My imprint is beautiful, funny, smart, artistic, and the best thing about her is she wants me almost as much as I want her."

"Almost as much?" I said, grinning and playing along with his game.

He smiled. "Almost," his brown eyes brightened as he looked at me.

I shook my head. "How about a tie?" I said, leaning halfway to kiss him.

He leaned down and kissed me lightly. "Nope, sorry."

"Jared!" I yelped playfully. I moved away from him, attempting to get up from the couch before he wrapped his arms tighter around me. "Tie?" I said, reaching up again halfway.

His lips brushed against mine, instantly causing goosebumps to rise on my arms. "Tie," he whispered against my lips. I tangled my fingers in Jared's shaggy, black hair and pulled him closer. Jared smiled into the kiss, flipping me over so that I was under his warm body. As our kisses got deeper, our breaths got shorter and soon we were gasping for the much needed air. My heart raced as Jared's scorching hot hand trailed under the hem of my shirt.

I quickly took his lead and pulled his shirt over his head. Jared quietly moaned as I ran my hands down his back. His lips left mine and fell onto my neck, placing soft kisses up back to my cheek. Our eyes locked and we had matching goofy grins on our faces. Jared's head snapped up and he groaned.

"What?" I asked looking around for whatever he heard.

"Remind me to never talk to Jacob again," he said, pulling himself off of my body and walking to the door. I instantly felt cold as the warmth of his skin left mine. Jared, not bothering to put his shirt back on pulled the door open just as Jake was about to knock. "What do you want?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

"Sam is calling a meeting, the Cullen's" his voice filled with hate as he said the name, "have a theory about the murders in Seattle. We're waiting on you," the boy said with a smirk on his face as he noticed Jared's messy hair. He looked over at me and his smirk grew. "Hey, Kim..." his eyes lingered, more to piss Jared off than to check me out, but my shirt was pushed up to below my chest. "Nice." I quickly pulled my top down to cover my flat stomach and glared at Jacob.

Jared's eyes flashed and he shoved Jacob hard enough for him to stumble off the porch. "I will be there in five minutes, keep your eye's to yourself or you will no longer be able to see out of them." My boyfriend shut the door and walked back over to me. "I'm sorry, Kim, I-"

I held up my hand. "Don't worry about it, I will be here waiting when you get back, promise."

He smiled down at me, kissing me on the forehead, "I love you, sweetheart."

My heart flipped in my chest, "I love you too. Come home soon," I said, missing him already. He nodded and ran out the door, not bothering to put his shirt back on. I sighed, feeling lonely. It was sad, really. Before Jared, I was fine spending some time alone, but now, I would much rather be cuddled up against him.

I stood up from my seat on the couch and moved to the bathroom, deciding to take a bath with my free time. Adding bubbles to the hot water, I turned on the small radio and stepped into the tub slowly. Sighing, I relaxed my muscles, closing my eyes and quickly falling asleep.

A soft knocking on the door jolted me awake. "Kim, you in there?" Jared's voice said through the thin door.

I rubbed my eyes and grabbed a towel. "Yeah, I'll be right out," I stepped out of the water and wrapped the towel around my body, wiping off the water beading on my legs. I opened the door and smiled at Jared who was standing on the other side. "Hey, how was your meeting?"

He wrapped his arms around me, placing his head on my wet hair. "Fine, I missed you though," his warm arms feeling great on my cold, wet skin.

"Let me get dressed and you can tell me all about it," I said, pulling myself reluctantly out of his arms. He nodded and walked into the living room to wait for me. I skipped into the living room after changing into shorts and a hoodie, and sat next to Jared who was on the couch. "So, tell me about your meeting."

Jared sighed and pulled me onto his lap. "You know those stories about people disappearing we have been hearing about on the news for the past few months?"

I nodded. "The ones in Seattle?"

"Yeah, those ones. Well we have reason to believe that someone is creating an army of newborn bloodsuckers," he said, holding my hands in his.

"Like... babies?" I said, horror written on my face.

Jared shook his head quickly. "No... a person who is newly turned into a vampire is called a newborn.

Just normal people."

"That's still awful, all those people..." my voice died off as I thought back to all the people I had read about in the newspaper. "What are you guys going to do about it?"

"Nothing until they threaten the lives of anyone on the reservation," Jared said, kissing my temple softly. "We won't let anything happen to you girls."

"I'm sensing a but here..." I said, anticipating what he will say next. Sam wouldn't call a meeting about vampires unless La Push was in immediate trouble.

Jared took a small breath. "But... the Cullen's think that it's the red head who is forming the army. They think she wants to take out Bella. Sam said we would help them if it came to that."

"Do you think it will come to that?" I asked quietly. He nodded his head. "How many vampires do you think there are?"

"About fifteen and counting," he said quietly.

"Well, newborns right, they are usually weaker than, like... grown up vampires?" I asked, hoping for once, they could cut a break in this situation.

Jared laughed. "No, baby. They are so much stronger, so much harder to kill."

I stared up at him. "And this is funny? What if you get hurt?"

"Don't worry about me, I will be fine... it's actually kind of exciting," he said, looked away, knowing I would be shocked by his comment.

"Exciting? How could this possibly be exciting? If you get hurt, I don't know what I will do," my heart was pounding in my chest at the thought of losing Jared.

"I won't get hurt, Kim. This is, literally, what I was made for. Well, that and to make sure you're safe and happy," he said wrapping his long arm around my waist and pulling me onto his lap. "I'll be fine."

"When do you think this will all happen?" I asked, placing my head on his hard chest.

He shrugged lightly, "the sooner the better. I hate thinking that something that could hurt you is so close to us."

"Seattle isn't all that close," I pointed out.

"For a vampire, it's an easy run from there to La Push," Jared said quietly before shaking his head. "No, nothing is going to happen to you." It sounded like he was trying to reassure himself more than he was trying to reassure me.

"I know, I'm not worried about my safety. I just want to make sure you're okay."

Jared sighed and looked down at me. "As long as you're okay, then I'm okay."

I leaned up and kissed him lightly. "Then it looks like we're okay." He smiled and kissed me again. "So what kind of cake do you want?"

**That was getting heated there for a few minutes huh? haha, this was sort of a fluffy chapter, more for me because I am extremely lonely right now. I miss my family and my boyfriend so I put my loneliness to good use and write a semi-fluffy chapter... I also had some mean writers block, and three exams that kept me from writing, lo siento!**

**I'm trying to get this story on track with the books, hopefully that is working out a little better now that I have put them into Spring.. idk.**

**I love all the reviews, they are so so awesome. If you haven't checked out Going Home yet, do it to it! Its grand. lol**

**A mi me encanta tu!!**

**Maddi.**


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own anything

Chapter 17

Emily watched in awe as I put the finishing touches on Jared's cake, which would be given to him tomorrow. The cake was medium sized and shaped like a present with fondant bow and gift tag. I used a mixture of blue and green coloring, making look like wrapping paper. We were using the kitchen in the diner after we closed and Emily was helping me out since Jared and Sam were patrolling together.

"That's amazing, Kim. It looks like her could unwrap it and there would be something in it," she complimented as I wrote 'To Jared' and 'From Kim' with frosting on the gift tag.

"This is the biggest cake I have ever done. I'm banking on the fact that I'm making it for a pack of hungry wolves," I stepped back and admired my cake. "And their hot girlfriends," I said, winking at Emily as she blushed.

"And fiancé's," Emily said quietly, a small grin spreading across her scarred face.

"What?" I said smiling widely. She raised her hand to show me the beautiful diamond ring that now sat on her finger. "I cannot believe I didn't notice! Congratulations!" I threw my arms around her shoulders and she hugged me tightly.

"Thank you... after seeing your amazing cake work, would you want to make our cake?" she asked, almost sounding shy, as if I wouldn't want to make her wedding cake.

"Of course! I would love to," I said, already thinking of ideas for their cake. It could have multiple layers with flowers and ribbons.

"We would pay you-" she started to say.

I scoffed. "No way, put the money into a dress, or flowers. I won't take it," I said holding up my hands. "Think of it as a present," I winked at her as she frowned. Before she got the chance to try and convinced me I grinned. "So what kind of cake do you want? Oh, and what colors? Do you want it to be big?"

Emily shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not quite sure yet. Sam and I have yet to discuss details on the wedding," she smiled again.

I grinned again. "I'm so happy for you, and I cannot wait to make this cake! When are you going to look for a dress? You know Cassi will be attending that shopping trip. Port Angeles has some really nice dress shops, we go there for prom every year."

My friend stared down at the ground. "I was thinking about just buying one off the internet," she said quietly, running her hand over the scars on her face. "I hate leaving La Push..." her voice trailed off.

"Well, if you change your mind, you let us know. We would both love to help you pick out your dress," I said rubbing her arm softly. "You'll look great in anything though. Not that it matters what you're wearing, Sam will think you're sexy if you're dressed in a pillow case," I said giggling.

She rolled her eyes. "He would, wouldn't he?" I nodded and she laughed. "Maybe the three of us can go to the library some time and look at dresses on the internet together..."

"Sounds like a plan," I said as I picked up the huge cake and slowly placed it in the refrigerator. "Have you told anyone else?"

Emily nodded slowly. "Leah, I asked her to be one of my bridesmaids," she said, picked at her nails nervously.

I turned to look at her. "And how did that go?" I knew that things with those two were still strained.

"She said yes, but she didn't seem happy about it," Emily said sadly. "Speaking of that though, would you want to be a bridesmaid too? You can say no."

"Why would I say no? I would love to be a bridesmaid. Besides, us wolf girls have to stay together, right?" I said as I shut off the light to the large kitchen. "When did he ask you? And how?" I said, wanting to know all the details. Jared must have known about this, I would ask him about it later.

Emily smiled as she remembered the events in her head. "Two nights ago, down on First Beach. It was more romantic than I thought he was capable of," she said laughing slightly. She opened the passenger side of my car and sat down as I sat in the driver's seat. We were heading back to her house to wait for the boys to get home.

"Wow, go Sam," I said as I turned the car onto the road to Emily's. "Are we going to be doing more cooking when we get back?" I said laughing, thinking of our boy's who will be hungry when they get home from patrolling.

"Of course, it's a never ending cycle of cooking," she said grinning. "I wouldn't trade it for anything though."

"Me either," I said, smiling as I thought about my life with Jared. Emily's face mirrored mine as she thought of Sam. "We're pretty lucky girls, huh?"

"The luckiest," she said as she ran her hand over the ring, for once ignoring the scars that traced her hands.

I turned the car into her driveway and we walked to the house with our arms linked. "So what are we making tonight," I asked as she let me into the home.

"How does mashed potatoes and turkey gravy sound? With corn and biscuits?" She said as she pulled out all the ingredients to the meal.

"Sounds awesome," I said as Emily put me to work with the mashed potatoes. I must have been really concentrating on cooking because I jumped when I felt warm arms wrap around my waist.

"Sorry, Kim. I didn't mean to scare you," Jared said as he kissed me on the cheek. "This looks great, you two," he said, complimenting our cooking. I felt his chin resting on to top of my head and I leaned into him. "I missed you..." his lips grazed my earlobe, and shivers ran through my body.

I almost dropped the pot of mashed potatoes as he whispered in my ear. "I missed you too, Jared," my voice was so low that I barely recognized it.

"Ahem, potatoes?" Sam said from the table smirking. Jared flashed his teeth at Sam, grinning brightly. He pulled the pot from my hands and gave them to Sam before turning back to me. "Thank you."

"No problem," he said, kissing me lightly on my forehead. Jared grinned at me and sat down at the table.

"So, Jared, are you excited about your birthday tomorrow?" Emily asked as she passed the corn to him. "I saw your present, it's pretty amazing."

Jared's eyes lit up. "You saw the cake? I knew it would be awesome," he said grinning at me. I couldn't help but smile back at him. "How big is it? What does it look like?" I shrugged and took a bite of my bood.

Emily smiled. "It's great, Jared. I even asked her to make our wedding cake," she said as Sam rubbed her back softly.

Jared smiled. "It's a good thing you said yes, Em. Sam was driving all of us crazy for the past few weeks... like he actually thought you would say no."

"You knew for weeks, and you didn't tell me!" I said in mock anger, poking his hard chest with my finger.

He shrugged. "I couldn't tell you, it would ruin the surprise." Jared dumped more mashed potatoes and gravy onto his plate and dug in. I rolled my eyes and finished off my small portion of food. He quickly finished his food and looked up at Emily and Sam. "We better get going, we'll see you tomorrow night."

I nodded and got up to hug Emily and Jared nodded at Sam. We walked out the door and Jared swung me around in his arms so that I was facing him. "Did I mention I missed you?" His lips fell to my neck and I nodded, forgetting how to talk. Kisses traced my jaw and my breaths quickly became short.

Our lips met and electricity surged through our bodies. "Go home, Jared," Sam said, scaring us apart. He and Emily were standing in the open window smirking at us. Jared nodded and pulled my hand towards my car, he pulled the keys out of my jacket pocket and opened the door for me. "We'll see you tomorrow," Emily said, giggling from inside the house.

_____________

Cassi stared at the cake before the rest of the crew came. We were having the get together at my house and Jared wasn't allowed to arrive until it started. "You should open a bakery or something, this is sweet. Can you make one for my birthday too?"

"You would rather have a cake than a pair of shoes?" I asked skeptically.

"You're right, cake lasts an hour, shoes last a lifetime," she said as she fell down into a chair that sat around the table. "When is Embry getting here?" Cassi was still nervous when Embry wasn't in her immediate presence, but she was getting better at being alone.

"Any minute now, chill out," I said as I placed the huge cardboard cover over the cake, hiding it from Jared. As if on cue, Jared, Embry, and Quil, who was holding Claire, walked through the front door.

"Happy Birthday, honey,"I said, kissing him lightly on his lips.

"Thanks," he said smiling, "now... where is that cake?"

I rolled my eyes. "You can't see it until after we eat." Jared groaned and frowned at me. "Awh, you may be a wolf, but that puppy dog face won't work on me."

After we finished eating the pizza that Jared requested to have, he looked at me again. "Can we see the cake now, please?" I nodded, nervously, hoping he would like what I made for him.

Jared jumped up and almost ran over to the box covering the cake and pulled it off. "Wow, Kim. That... it doesn't even look like a cake."

I bit my lip nervously. "Do you like it?" I would be humiliated if he didn't like the cake I made for him...

"It's awesome, I almost don't want to eat it, it looks so great," He said kissing my forehead. "Almost..."

Emily walked up with a box of candles. "We have to sing!" Everyone in the room groaned. "Come on! What is wrong with singing Happy Birthday?" She asked frowning.

Sam cleared his throat. "Nothing, we're singing. Right guys?" he said, almost threateningly.

Everyone nodded and Emily smiled brightly as she lit the candles. Sam hovered over her, jumping every time the flame came close to hitting one of her fingers.

After begrudgingly singing the silly old song, I looked up at Jared. "Make a wish, Jar."

"I have everything I could ever wish for right here in this room, there is nothing I want," he said kissing me on the forehead. I smiled happily at him as he squeezed my hand before leaning down and blowing out all his candles. "So, can we eat this cake now?"

**Sooo here is the next chapter. I had to do the birthday chapter. I am quickly realizing that this is just as much a friendship story as it is a romance. I love writing the parts where the girls are together. Maybe it's because I have no real girl friends of my own and I like pretending like I do lol. **

**I think the action will be coming up soon with the battle with Victoria and all that stuff... it will be interesting!**

**keep up the reviews, I love them so so so much! And I love you all sooo sooo much!**

**Maddi!**


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own anything

Chapter 18

"Jared you have to wake up," I said nudging him lightly on the shoulder. It was Monday and Jared had gotten home late from patrolling last night with Sam and Jacob. I nudged him again and he didn't movie. "Come on, Jared... we have to go to school."

I groaned and turned around, stepping towards the door when two strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into the bed. Jared grinned proudly and rested his head on my shoulder. "Five more minutes," he said, his voice low from sleep, causing shivers to run down my spine.

"I would love to, Jared, but we have to go to school," I said kissing him on the cheek before reluctantly pulling myself out of his bed. "And you have a test today, let's go."

He groaned and threw the sheet off of his warm body. I had to stop myself from drooling as he stretched his tired muscles. Jared grinned at me as he noticed me watching. "Are you sure you don't want to lay for five more minutes?"

Rolling my eyes, I turned at walked out of the room. Moving back to my room, I pulled on a pair of tight jeans and red sweater. Jared walked out of the bathroom ten minutes later with his book bag hanging over his shoulder. "Happy?" He asked, still grinning at me as we walked into the kitchen.

"Yup," I smiled back at him and pushed a plate full of french toast sticks towards him. "This should hold you over for about ten minutes right?" Jared stuck out his tongue and started to scarf down the food. "Did you study for your test?" I asked as I ate my own food.

"Nope," he said as he placed his dirty plate in the sink.

I sighed. "Jared, you have to study. You can't just fail all your tests."

"Why not? I'm not going to college," he ran water over the plate, cleaning it off before sitting back down at the table.

I pushed my left over's over to him and he started to finish those off for me. "That's not a good excuse. I'm probably just going to Forks Community, but I still at least try."

Jared shrugged and kissed me on the forehead. "It's a history test, I will do fine," he said as he held open the front door for me. "Waiting on you now."

I shook my head and poked him in the stomach. "You're so funny."

Two hours later I was sitting in art class next to Maria Chime, who was very interested in Jared again. I guess her recent boytoy had fallen through. "I can't believe he is still with you."

"Believe it," I said plainly. Giving her one word answers made her bored easily, which caused her to move onto another innocent girl to annoy.

"Your not even that pretty. I just don't see it," she flipped her hair as she pressed her pencil onto her drawing. I chose to ignore this comment and continued to sketch the outline of the flowers we were told to draw.

"Is it the sex? I'm drawing a blank here," she smirked at me as I rolled my eyes. "Is that a yes, or a no?" Continuing to ignore her, I erased a mistake on my paper. Yes, Jared and I had taken that step in our relationship, but I wasn't about to tell Maria and the whole school that piece of information. It was bad enough that all his friends knew. "There must be some reason why you're still together."

"I guess you'll never know," I said as I held up my paper, inspecting it in the light. Maria groaned and turned her back to me, obviously bored.

The bell rang and I just about ran out of the classroom. Jared was leaning against the wall next to the door. "How was art?" He draped his arm around my shoulders and lead me down the hall. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Maria glaring at us.

"Awful," leaning into him, I relaxed, instantly calming down.

Jared looked down at me. "Why? Are you okay? Did you get a paper cut again?" his questions fell out of his mouth as he stared at me.

"I'm fine, chill out. It was just annoying and I didn't get much work done, but I'm okay now," I said grinning up at him.

"Good. Hey I have a ... meeting tonight, for work. Jacob just told me last class. It's not until a lot later though," he said, stopping in front of his history class.

"Everything okay?" I asked nervously.

Jared nodded. "I think so. Do you mind having to go to Emily's tonight, it will be late, but I worry about you when I'm not there," he ran his hand over my cheek softly.

"What time?" I leaned into him more, knowing he had to leave for his next class in seconds.

"Around three..."

"Three! Jared, my parents will flip out if they find out. You're not even figh- doing anything too important," I couldn't make it seem like they were doing anything too out of the ordinary for a normal job. "I think I will be alright to stay home this time."

The warning bell rang and Jared sighed. "We will talk more later, okay?"

I nodded. "Good luck on your test," I kissed him on the cheek and he smiled as he turned into the classroom.

I barely took a step before someone crashed into my side, pushing me into an empty class room. My best friend stood by the door, locking it shut and glanced around the room to see if anyone else was here. "God, Cass, you could have given me some warning."

"Sorry. Did Jared talk to you about some meeting?" she was still looking out the sliver of a window in the door to see if anyone was looking for us.

"Yes, what about it?"

"You're going to Emily's right?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, my parents will get pissed if they find me and Jared sneaking out of the house at three in the morning."

"You have to go. Tell them you are sleeping over at my house and then we can go to Em's. My parents won't care, they won't even notice."

"Okay... Is something wrong?" Cassi seemed pretty adamant about me being at Emily's.

She shook her head. "I just don't want you to get hurt. And if you're with us, you will be okay. You don't know how easily they can get you," she said quietly, probably thinking back to the night she was kidnapped. "Besides, I knew you wouldn't want to go to Emily's because of your parents and I just want you to be safe. Plus, Jared will be a lot happier if your there."

"Right, I guess I can tell them I'm at you're house. Jared can say he is going to Sam's for the night too so he will be covered too," This would definitely please Jared, and Cassi seemed to be more relaxed now that I was going too.

"What do you think the meeting is about?" she asked quietly.

"Probably those attacks in Seattle," it was what all their current meetings were about, but none so far had been as late as this one was to be.

Cassi nodded in agreement and sighed. "So how has your day been so far?"

I groaned. "Maria was on me again today about Jared. She now thinks we are together for the sex."

My friend snorted. "She's just jealous because you're getting some and she definitely isn't."

"Ew. Let's change the topic shall we?" I hated talking about mine and Jared's personal... experiences. They were ours and no one elses, well besides everyone else in the pack.

"Fine, we can talk about Embry and I," Cassi smiled proudly. She, on the other hand, had absolutely no problem telling the world about her sex life. It was her favorite thing to talk about. "Last night, he-"

"I take it we're not attending our next class?"

"That is correct, anyways, last night he snuck into my room. My mom had to know he was here, because I didn't even try to-"

"Can we please talk about something else," I always felt uncomfortable when Cassi talked about what she and Embry do in their free time.

"You are such a prude. Hmm... maybe we can look at wedding dresses tonight at Emily's! That would be so fun. I still think she should let us take her to Port Angeles."

"She is self-conscious," I said quietly, but I did agree that we should take her somewhere to find a dress.

"About what?" I looked up at Cassi. "Oh yeah, I forget sometimes. She's so pretty, you can barely see those old scars." I nodded and we sat in the dark classroom until the end of the period, talking about Emily's wedding and what types of dresses to get. We groaned when the bell rang and we stealthily left the classroom.

Jared grinned when we walked out of the room. "What are we going to do with you two." He grabbed my hand and Embry quickly walked up behind Cassi, wrapping her up in his arms.

Hours later, Cassi and I were asleep on her huge bed, wrapped up in our boyfriends arms, and waiting to go to Emily's for the night. Jared nudged me, waking me up from my short nap.

"Hey, we better get going to Sam's," he said softly in my ear. I nodded and stood up slowly, Cassi was doing the same on the other side of the bed. Jared placed his hand on my lower back, leading me out to the entrance of Cassi's house.

"What time is it?" Cassi asked quietly, leaning into Embry's chest, still half asleep.

"Quarter after two, baby," Embry said as he ran his hands through her hair. Cassi nodded and opened the door, walking out to Embry's car. Jared and I climbed into the back seat of his car and Embry hopped into the front.

Once we reached Emily's, we walked up to their house. Cassi and I looked like zombies as we leaned against the boys. Emily didn't look much better. Sam sat next to her at the table, gently rubbing her back.

"Let's get going, guys." Sam announced to the group. He leaned over and kissed Emily on the cheek before standing up from his seat.

Jared also kissed me lightly on the cheek and I smiled tiredly at him. "Be careful."

"I always am," he kissed me again before following the rest of the pack out the door.

We sat at the table for a few minutes in silence, like we always do, before Cassi spoke up. "Where's Claire-bear?"

"Home. Quil didn't think it would be a good idea for him to sneak a two year old out of her house," Emily said, her voice raspy from sleep.

Cassi nodded and pulled her large bag onto the table. "Let's get down to business." She pulled out her silver MacBook Pro and opened up the internet. "What style wedding dress would you like, my dear?"

Emily's eyes widened. "We're not getting any more sleep tonight, are we?"

Cassi and I grinned at her. "Nope."

**I AM SO SORRY. I am sucking at updating. College is tough stuff, but it is no excuse. ALSO Sorry because this is sort of a filler chapter. I also changed the genre of this story to romance/friendship. Because this story is a lot about the friendship going on between the imprintees during the Twilight Series.**

**Hey! Who saw the movie? Anyone see it on Thursday night? I saw it the two nights ago when I got back to good old Erie, PA. Anyways, there were parts that I hated, all the parts where he was jumping through the trees, wtf was that? And parts that I LOVED! Like the baseball scene, perfect. Any basically any part with the Cullens. All and all, I liked it. Tell me what you thought**

**Also, thank you thank you thank you! for all the reviews. They make me smile really largely. lol **

**I love you guys, HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**Mainly Maddi**


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own anything

Chapter 19

"Come out, Emily. I bet it looks awesome," Cassi softly demanded from the other side of Emily and Sam's bedroom door. It was Friday night and Cassi, Claire, and I were locked in Emily's house as the pack was at yet another "meeting" with the Cullens.

"It shows too much, I'm not sure about it," Emily's quiet voice said through the closed door.

We heard shuffling that sounded like a zipper. "Emily, I will beat you're ass if you take that dress off without showing us first."

Claire giggled at patted Cassi's knee. "Cassi, don't say bad words. Quil said Santa won't come if you say those words."

Cassi nodded. "Quil's right. I guess I'm not getting any presents this year. And neither will Aunt Emily if she doesn't show us that dress!"

I knocked again softly. "Let us see it, Em."

"Fine," she grumbled as she unlocked the door. We all piled in and gasped when we saw her. "See I told you so, I will send it back."

"No, Aunt Emily, you look like a Barbie doll," Claire said as she touched the lace covering the beautiful white dress.

Emily's eyes softened. "And you look like a sleepy toddler, shouldn't you be in bed by now?" Claire frowned, but walked out of the room and towards the living room.

"She's right, Emily. You look gorgeous." I said as I walked around her, looking at how nicely it fit.

Cassi stared too. "Yeah, look at how awesome your boobs look!" Emily and I rolled our eyes and shook our heads. "What? I'm just saying it looks great. I can't believe it only cost eighty dollars, that is insane."

"I can't believe I let you buy it for me," Emily said as she covered her scarred arm with her hand.

"It was your wedding present," Cassi pulled Emily's arm away from her scars, "And quit hiding yourself, you are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen."

She looked in the mirror again, frowning at what she saw. "I still think it shows too much."

"We think it looks perfect, Em, but if it would make you more comfortable, we can look into some kind of sweater or something," I said, running my hand up her arm. She smiled thankfully at me.

"Do you think Sam will like it?" she asked quietly.

Cassi and I let out a laugh. "Did I not just say how amazing your boobs look? Sam will die." I nodded and Emily sighed.

"I guess it doesn't look all that bad," she spun around, watching the dress swish from side to side. Cassi and I smiled at each other. "Thank you, guys, so much." She had tears in her eyes as she looked from herself in the mirror to us.

We hugged her tightly and smiled. "You better take that off before the boys come home and see you. If one sees you, then they all will," I said, unzipping the back of the dress.

I followed Cassi out of the room and back to the kitchen table. "She looked awesome. I hope I look that hot on my wedding day," Cassi said as we waited for Emily to come out.

Emily came out minutes later, returning to her long-sleeved shirt and jeans. "Yeah, I will need something to cover my arms if I plan on keeping that dress," she said, resting her elbows on the table.

"Oh my god! I have the best idea!" Cassi said, jumping up in her seat. "You could wear, like, arm-length gloves! That would be so classy, and it wouldn't be as frumpy as a sweater," she said proudly.

I agreed. "That's a pretty good idea. What do you think, Em?"

"That could work..." she nodded, looking into the air as if she was picturing herself in the gloves. Emily smiled. "You guys are awesome."

We all looked up at as the wooden porch creaked and saw the pack coming back from their meeting. "Oh boy alert. Ix-ney on the ess-dray," Cassi said quietly and we both laughed at her pig latin.

"You're such a loser," I teased lightly as Embry walked in the door.

He kissed Cassi on the top of her head quickly. "I don't think you're a loser, baby."

"Anks-thay!" Cassi said, kissing his fingers happily.

Embry looked at her, confused. "What?" Emily and I laughed and shook our heads.

Jared walked in closely after Sam and a smile grew on his face as he saw me. "You girls have fun tonight?"

"Yup, wedding stuff. Emily is going to look so hot on her wedding day," I said, smiling at Emily, who blushed darkly.

Sam's ears must have perked up when Emily's name was mentioned. "She always looks amazing," he leaned down and kissed her scarred cheek and she rolled her eyes. "Does that mean the dress is here?"

"Sam Uley, if you peek at that dress, you will not live to see your wedding day," Cassi said, poking the older man in the chest. "Right, Em?" Both Emily and Embry looked up and nodded at the same time and Cassi grinned.

Sam held up his hands in surrender. "Fine. What's the next phase in the wedding details?"

"Figuring out what, if anything, to wear under the dress," Cassi said, smirking as both Emily and Sam's faces turned bright red. "I was kidding, geez. The next step is designing the cake, but that's Kimmy's area of expertise."

I nodded. "Right, but it's late and I'm tired, so..." Jared took the hint and jumped up, opening the door for me politely. "See ya, later guys. Emily, you looked awesome, don't forget that." She smiled at me and Jared nodded to everyone before shutting the door.

We got into his truck and Jared started to drive to my house. He wrapped his warm arm around my shoulder's pulling me closer to him.

"How was the meeting?" I asked through a yawn.

Jared shrugged. "The attacks are getting closer. One happened in a town right outside of Seattle, it's only a matter of time..." his voice died off as he stared at the road.

"Until you fight them?" the worry was evident in my voice. Jared nodded slowly, a small smile played on his face. I rolled my eyes, he might be excited for this little battle, but I did not like it at all. "Why can't Brady or Seth go? And you can stay home and babysit the girls..."

Jared laughed. "We don't have them stay to babysit you, we just find that we can concentrate better if we know that you guys are safe. And besides, Seth is attending this one. Brady and Colin are staying home. They are just kids, Kim. They aren't ready for this yet."

"You're just a kid too, though. You turned seventeen like last month," I pointed out.

"And Brady and Colin turned fourteen three months ago. They are too young," Jared argued back.

I sighed, giving up for now. "Fine, I still don't like this. If I lose you..." this time mine was the voice that died of in thought. I shuddered involuntarily.

Jared reached down and kissed my forehead. "You do not have to worry about that, I promise."

"I will always worry about that," I said, shuddering slightly. "Every second you're away from me."

He nodded. "My thoughts exactly," Jared turned into my driveway and ran around to my door before I got the chance to open it myself. "Hey, would you mind if I, uh, nailed your window shut tomorrow? I would do it tonight, but I don't want to wake up your parents..."

I stared at him. "You want to nail my window shut? Are you afraid that I'm going to escape or something?" I asked jokingly.

"No, I'm afraid that someone is going to try to get in," his face expressionless as he looked down at me.

"You sleep in the room next to me, Jared. I think we will be okay," I said reaching up to kiss him. He kissed me back, but still looked down at me seriously.

"Please, it would make me sleep better at night," Jared led me into the house slowly.

"What about a lock? Wouldn't that be more logical? And less suspicious to my parents..." I asked as we walked into my dark living room.

Jared threw up his hands in surrender. "A lock it is, my dear." I grinned and reached up, kissing him softly on the lips. I sighed as we fell onto the couch. "Wait until you see Emily in her dress. Sam is going to faint."

"Sam will faint no matter what Emily is wearing. It's hard for him to not faint on a regular day, he loves her so much," Jared said, placing his arm around my waist. "Trust me, I know exactly how he feels."

My heart fluttered and I rested my head on his shoulder. "So how soon is soon? For this vampire thing?"

"It could be next week, it could be next month. We aren't going to go to it, we are going to let this come to us, which I think is ridiculous," Jared said quietly. "It's like they want to put you girls in danger. I makes my bones shudder, thinking about exactly how close you are going to be to this war."

"Well, knowing that you're going into this war makes my bones shudder," I told him, just as quietly as he told me.

"I will be-"

"Fine, I know. I can't help but worry, Jared. I keep thinking about sometime happening to you and it physically hurts my heart."

"I know, I wish there was something I could do," pain flashed through Jared's warm eyes. "I'm sorry, Kim."

I smiled at him and cuddled into his side. "Hey, maybe we could sleep on the couch tonight, since my room hasn't been secured by my body guard," I grinned at him as his eye's brightened.

"I think that's a good idea. I mean, I've seen your guard and I wouldn't want to make that guy mad," Jared played along, pulling me against his chest.

"Me either, he's a big guy. Kinda cute too," my smile widened as he kissed my cheek.

"Kinda?"

"Maybe more than kinda," I reached up and kissed his lips softly.

He flashed his white teeth at me. "That's what I thought," he said proudly. I rolled my eyes and settled into his chest, falling asleep quickly in his warm embrace.

**Hola. I sort of hate this chapter lol. So i don't have much to say about it.**

**You should review, becaaause it is my birthday!! lol That's all though.**

**Thanks so so much for all the reviews**

**I love you guys**

**Maddi **


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own anything

Chapter 20

"Hey Jared, when this whole vampire thing is over, can we go cliff diving again?" I asked as I sat on the crowded sand of First Beach, staring out at the water. We had been out of school for a week, and the kids from Forks were surfing along with all the La Push community.

Jared barely got time off of work since school ended. I knew that this battle would be taking place sometime in the near future. I just hoped that we didn't spend our entire summer break worrying over it.

Jared grinned over at me. "Sure, and when it is all over and done with, I'm taking you on a date. A nice date. Like dinner or a concert or... something like that. I feel like I have been neglecting you lately," he said softly, running his hand down my sun-warmed arm.

"You haven't been neglecting me, you have been working to try to protect me and everyone else in this town. I think I can let that slide," I said as I rolled over to face him. I tried to contain my drool as I looked at him. Jared's dark skin drank in the sunlight and his muscles rippled over his warm body. Ugh, I need to get my mind out of the gutter.

He shrugged, interrupting my stare. "Still, I miss you, even if we sleep in the same house."

"Not that you have been sleeping lately," I said poking his hard stomach. "Are you sure you don't want to go home and take a nap or something?" Jared got in every night around four and had to start again the next morning. Sam had them running all hours of the day.

"No. I want to spend my rare day off with you, not sleeping. I can sleep when I'm dead," he said, leaning over and kissing my temple. I cringed, thinking of him dying was not on my to-do list. "You need to stop worrying about me," Jared said, seeing the look on my face. "You know I won't get hurt."

"I can't help it, Jar. Not when you are gearing up for this... battle," I scooted closer to him, loving the warmth radiating off of him.

"Hopefully it will be done soon, I hate having to be away from you," He smiled down at me. "Plus, I can't wait to kick their asses."

An involuntarily shiver ran through my body and I cuddled closer to him. I hated that this was exciting to him. Wasn't he scared that he would get hurt? What if he was underestimating how strong these things were? What happened if-

"You're worrying again, I can see it in your eyes," Jared kissed me temple gently. "Relax, we are supposed to be having fun, not thinking about killing vampires," he chuckled softly. "Even though that is a pretty fun thing to do." I scoffed at him and shifted away from his warm body. "Hey, I was kidding, come back here."

His long arms snaked around my waist and pulled me on top of his body. "Did I mention you look amazing in that bathing suit. You're testing my control by wearing that..." His warm hand made its way down my back, stopping when he reached my bottoms. "I think those kids from Forks are checking you out, I should go have a chat with them. Then again, I can't blame them, you look fantastic."

I sighed and relaxed into his embrace. I was a sucker for compliments from Jared, and he knew it. "Do you want to make a sand castle?" I couldn't stay angry with him, so why prolong it? Even if I tried, a few more comments like those and I would melt like butter.

Jared beamed down at me and kissed me softly. "There's my girl," he said still smiling. "Let's make a castle for the beautiful princess." I rolled my eyes and followed him to the damp sand.

"Kimmy!" a little voice screeched over the sound of the water. I looked up to see Claire running towards us, closely followed by Quil.

I smiled at the little girl. "Hey there, Claire-bear. Want to help me and Jared build this castle?" I asked as Jared filled a small bucket with wet sand.

"Only if Quil can play too," she said, pulling on Quil's thumb. He grinned proudly down at his little imprint.

Jared faked a groan. "I guess he can help us out this time." Quil rolled his eyes and pegged Jared with one of the small plastic shovels.

"Hey, play nice, boys," I said as I patted down the sand. Claire mimicked my actions carefully pushing on the sand. "You're bathing suits cute, Claire." I poked her bare stomach lightly.

She nodded and stood up, spinning around. "Cassi got it for me! She said the blue made my eyes look pretty." I grinned, of course Cassi would buy the two year old a two-piece bathing suit. "Yours is really nice too."

"Amen," Jared said quietly and I threw a pebble at him.

"Here, Claire," I placed some sea shells in her small hand. "Make the castle look pretty."

Claire's eyes widened as she grabbed the shells, pressing them into the side of the castle carefully.

I looked up at the boys to see them whispering to themselves. I coughed loudly and Jared's head snapped over to look at me. "Are you alright?"

"I thought you said you weren't going to talk about... work on your day off," I accused as he rolled his eyes, flashing his stupid, sexy grin at me.

"Sorry, blame this one," he said pointing at Quil "He brought it up."

Quil glared at Jared and shook his head. "You're right, Kim, I should be enjoying my time off, not discussing work issues with this one," he said pointing back at Jared.

"You guys are so weird," Claire said as she put a sea shell in her mouth. "Right, Kimmy?"

Quil jumped to her, knocking down the sand castle. "Sweetheart, that is not food. Spit it out." Claire's small jaw dropped as she stared at her ruined creation.

Tears filled her little eyes as she glared at Quil. "You broke it! Why did you break it, Quil?" she wailed as the tears dripped down her face.

"I... I'm sorry, Claire. Don't cry, I can fix it, honey," Quil said quickly, trying to gather up the ruined sand. He struggled to pile the sand correctly and ran his hand through his hair, causing sand to pepper through his dark locks.

The little girl giggled. "Silly, Quil. You got sands in your hair," she said, brushing her hand over his head.

Quil looked up from the fallen castle at the little girl,who giggled again. His body sagged in relief and he shook his head like a dog, causing sand to fly in all directions. She yelped happily and hopped onto the flattened building, grabbing Quil's hand and helping him destroy what was left of it.

"Crisis averted," Jared said, pulling my into his hard chest. I grinned and kissed his neck softly. He groaned quietly. "You're gonna kill me, Kim."

"Oh, well we can't have that," I said, pulling away from him, knowing he would pull me back into his warm arms, which he did seconds later.

"No way, you're stuck here."

"This is a pretty nice place to be stuck," I reached up to kiss him again but a pulling on my leg made me turn away, causing Jared to groan again.

"Geez, guys, Quil and I have been yelling your names for twenty hours," Claire said, stomping her foot.

Jared grinned and lifted her up, throwing her over his shoulder. "Twenty hours? You sure about that, Claire-bear?" Quil inched closer, as if to protect her if Jared dropped her.

"Yes, I counted," Claire said, poking Jared's warm face. "Put me down, please. Quil is hungry, like always."

"Yes, ma'am," Jared complied, swinging her swiftly over his shoulder and onto her feet. She ran to Quil, jumping up into his arms and he smiled proudly down at her. "We will see you guys later, I guess."

"Later. See ya, Kim," Quil said as he walked down the beach with the toddler in his arms.

"She is so cute," I said, watching Claire as she tried to pull more grains of sand from Quil's short hair.

Jared grinned. "You're so cute."

I rolled my eyes and looked up at him. "And you're so lame."

"You love it."

"You caught me."

He laughed and lifted me up into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he ran his hand through my hair. "I love you, Kim. I don't tell you that enough."

I smiled as I kissed him softly. "I love you too, Jared."

Jared open his mouth to say something but he started laughing. "What?"

He adjusted me in his arms and nodded towards an old woman who had walked by seconds ago. "She thinks we're 'stupid, hormonal teenagers," he said chuckling again. "She muttered it under her breath when she was walking by."

"She's jealous," I said, kissing him again.

"Well, I would be jealous too. I mean, look at who you get to make out with," he said jokingly.

I smacked his shoulder playfully. "You are ridiculous."

He grinned. "Ridiculously good-looking?"

"Something like that," I said smiling.

Jared kissed my temple before placing me back on the warm sand. "So, what do you want to do with the rest of the day? We could hang around here... or we could go get some food..."

"Jared! We just ate, do not tell me you're hungry again," I poked his sculpted stomach with my finger.

"We ate like an hour ago Besides, I'm a growing boy," Jared said proudly.

I scoffed, "if you grow anymore, you wont fit in my house. But, I suppose if you are hungry, we must feed you."

Jared laughed and grabbed my hand. "Good thing, I'm starved."

"I highly doubt that. And Emily would smack you if she heard you say that, she feeds you guys so much." I picked up my jean shorts and threw them on over my bathing suit bottom. Jared sighed.

"You are so hot, Kim," he said bluntly.

"I know," I said smiling. He draped his arm over my shoulders, bringing me closer to him.

"Jared?" A foreign voice asked from behind us. No, I knew that voice. "Jared." It was a demand this time.

"Keep walking," Jared said quietly, pulling me closer.

"Turn around and talk to your mother," the voice ordered.

"Jared, it will be okay," I promised, running my hand down his back. He sighed and swung us around to face his mom.

"Hi," he said harshly. I rubbed his back again, trying to get him to relax.

"Oh, you're still with her," his mom said, checking me out much like she had the first time I met her. "Kelly, was it?"

"It's Kim. Is there something you want, Mom?" Jared's hand was shaking as it fell from my shoulder. I quickly found it and intertwined my fingers with his, squeezing them tightly.

"Is it a crime to want to see my son, who I haven't seen for months? What is wrong with that?"

"You kicked me out, Mom. I'm doing great without you. My life is pretty much perfect right now," he said quietly, not wanting to cause a scene at the beach.

"Life might be okay now, Jared. Just wait until you get her pregnant. See if your little whor-"

Jared dropped my hand and took a deep breath. "If you call her a whore, I swear I will-"

"You'll what, Jared? What are you going to do to me?" his mom laughed at him.

I pulled on Jared's trembling hand. "Nothing, he will do nothing. Let's go, Jared." His feet were planted in the sand as he glared at his mother. "Jared, come on."

He looked down at me and nodded, turning away from his mom. I had to jog to keep up with his long strides as we made our way back to his truck. Jared got in his truck and slammed the door, resting his head on the steering wheel.

"I am so sorry, Kim," he said, his eyes closed and his hands clenched into fists.

I scooted over to him and kissed him lightly on the temple. "For what? You did nothing wrong."

"For my mom. I'm sorry she is such a bitch," he clarified. "She called you a whore, like you are just some girl to me," his hands shook with anger.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Are we going to spend the rest of your day off worrying about something your mom said? I hope not, I want to spend it with my sexy boyfriend," I said, trying to get him to look at me.

He sighed. "I just don't want you to think you're a whore or anything less than amazing."

"Maybe she knows about all the things I'm planning on doing to her son tonight, and just assumed I'm a whore..."

That worked. Jared's eyes connected with mine, the beginnings of a smile evident in his eyes. "And what are you planning on doing?"

I smirked at him, kissing his cheek lightly. "I guess you will have to wait and see..."

"You are too much, Kim," he said smiling and draping his arm around my shoulders again.

"You love it," I grinned back, resting my hand on his stomach.

"You caught me."

**I AM SO SORRY. I had writers block and finals. No excuses though... I am so so sorry. For my apology, I gave you a fluffy chapter for your reading pleasures. It's also a bit longer for you guys.**

**I had a request for more Claire, so there you go! She is really cute, isn't she? Also, Jared's mom, the queen bitch, came back for a little while.**

**I loved all the reviews last chapter! There were awesome, as always. So try to keep them up :)**

**I love you guys so much, you have no idea!**

**Maddi :) **


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own anything

Chapter 21

We stared at the ticking clock as the hand slowly circled passed the numbers. The boys and Leah had left twenty minutes ago, and already, we were anxiously waiting for them to come home.

"Where's Claire?" asked Cassi, who loudly picked the polish off her nails. I was also wondering where she was. Claire was usually the comic relief in times like these, she kept our hopes up.

Emily sipped from her coffee as she watched the clock. "She is at the Makah Reservation. Quil wanted her as far away from all of this as possible."

"Good idea," Cassi replied.

Silence fell over us again as the clock ticked on. My mind was stuck on Jared's good bye. It was like he was going to fill up his truck with gas or run over to the grocery store to pick up some milk. 'I'll see you in a few hours, Kim.' Then he kissed me on the forehead, leaned down to peck me on the lips, hugged me one more time, and turned out the door.

Cassi tapped her foot on the linoleum floor. "Can we do something? I'm going crazy just sitting here. I feel like I'm waiting for bad news or something."

"We could watch a movie," Emily suggested.

"No, I need something to do with my hands," she said looked down at her fingers. "My manicure is screwed."

"What about cards? We could play Uno," Emily said quietly, still staring at the clock.

"You have Uno?" Cassi asked looking up from her hands. Emily nodded. "Go get it, we might as well do something." Emily got up to get the game and Cassi looked over to me. "You alright, Kimmy?"

"What if he gets hurt? What if... I don't know. He left like it was nothing," I said quietly. "I hate to sound like a crazy girlfriend, but he didn't even say that he loved me. And I didn't say that I loved him." My heart thudded in my chest. "What if something really bad happens and I just let him walk out the door?" Tears welled up in my eyes and I rubbed my sweatshirt over them.

"Kim, nothing is going to happen to him. You know that he heals super-fast. So even if he does get hurt, give him five minutes and he will be back on his feet, running back to you," Cassi said, grabbing onto my hands. "It's going to be fine."

"I hope so," I said as Emily walked back into the room, empty handed.

"Where's uno?" Cassi asked.

Emily shrugged. "I couldn't find it, sorry."

"That's okay... we could cook. They are always starved when they get home, maybe we could make a shit load of food for them to eat," Cassi said as she sat back in her seat. "Plus it will get us moving and keep our minds off the fact that our boyfriends, and fiance," she winked at Emily," are off fighting immortal vampires."

I rolled my eyes. "You could have left off the last part."

Cassi mimicked me in rolling her eyes. "They will be fine. I told Embry that if he got hurt, I would kick his ass. I think he is more afraid of me than those vampires."

"Can we not talk about the vampires, please?" Emily asked quietly. "What can we cook for them? What about lasagna? And brownies!"

I nodded, I could use something to distract me. "Let's do something."

"Cooking it is!" Cassi said, jumping out of her seat and skipping to the cupboard. "Em, do you want to lead the way? I don't know what you want to do first."

"Let's make the brownies first while we are boiling the noodles for the lasagna..." Emily stood up and started us in different directions.

"This is the biggest batch of brownies I have ever seen," Cassi said as she mixed the ingredients together with a large spoon. "Do you even have a pan big enough?"

Emily shook her head. "No, I usually make them in three separate things."

"Geez," Cassi muttered under her breath. I sighed as I stirred the noodles that sat in the boiling water. "Kimmy, cheer up. Just think, when tonight is over, we won't have to worry at all for a while, right Em?"

"I hope so," she said quietly. "Unless more of them come... which is possible." Cassi cleared her throat obnoxiously and I laughed to myself as she tried to cover for Emily. "I mean, it's not probable."

"How's the wedding coming, Em?" I asked as I starred at the noodles.

"Nice subject change, Kimmy," Cassi giggled as she looked at Emily. "How is the wedding coming?"

"I was thinking we could just go down to the beach, ya know? That would be cheap and easy."

Cassi and I both nodded. "And classy," Cassi added.

"I also decided that you guys can just wear sundresses. Blue preferably," she added softly.

"Yes! Blue sundresses. You know what this means, Kimmy!" Cassi said clapping her hands.

I grinned at her. "Shopping in Port Angeles?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Cassi nodded her head quickly. "Maybe we can make the boys come... they would love that," my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Jared would do anything if you were there. He would sit through the Notebook a hundred times if it meant more time with you," Cassi said happily. "Embry does it all the time."

"You make him watch that? Ugh, you're terrible," I grinned as I pictured them watching that movie.

"It's not like we're always actually watching-"

"I think the brownies are done," Emily said quickly, getting up from the table.

I giggled and nodded. "We should probably start getting the lasagna ready, too."

"You guys are such prudes. I know for a fact that you and Jared have sex. Lots of it," Cassi said pointing at me.

I rolled my eyes. "That may be true, but I choose not to tell the world about it."

"Why? Sex is great. I love talking about it."

Emily chuckled. "We know, Cassi, we know you love talking about it." I laughed with Emily as Cassi stuck her tongue out at us.

"Fine, let's make this stupid pasta and be done with it," Cassi huffed, walking over to the counter. We followed her over and worked together to make the lasagna and fifteen minutes later, we were back at the table, starring at the clock.

It was now almost midnight and we were back to watching the time go by. "I guess we could try to watch a movie," Cassi said, obviously bored with the clock.

"Nothing sad," I demanded softly.

"Or scary," Emily added. "So there goes my whole move collection."

"You only have sad and scary movies?" Cassi asked as we walked into the living room.

Emily tossed blankets at us and moved to the large chair that Sam usually sat in. Cassi and I walked to the couch and sat on opposite sides.

"So what are we going to watch?" I asked.

"Probably nothing, but I figure these are much more comfortable than the chairs in the kitchen." We nodded in agreement, and settled into the couch. "I miss Sam."

"I know how you feel," Cassi said and I agreed.

We sat on the couches in silence, watching the digital clock as the numbers changed. After some time, the oven rang in the kitchen, signaling that the lasagna was done.

Emily sighed as she got up from her chair. "I guess they will have to heat it up when they get home," she said as she walked into the other room.

I looked over at Cassi to see her passed out on the other side of the couch. I wish I could fall asleep, my nerves had yet to calm down. Sleep wouldn't come until Jared was back home with me.

"I wish I could fall asleep like that," Emily said, returning back to the chair.

I smiled at my best friend and nodded. "My thoughts exactly. Embry must be a little more reassuring than Jared."

"No matter what Sam says to me, I will alway worry. I know he will come home to me, but that won't stop me from wishing he never left," she whispered as she caressed the ring that sat on her finger. "I just want him to be home and for this whole nightmare to be over with."

"Me too," I said as I covered Cassi's feet with my blanket. "When do you think they will be home?"

We both glanced at the clock: One in the morning. "Hopefully soon," she said quietly.

After another fifteen minutes, Cassi rolled over, breaking out trances. I groaned. "Come on, Jared..."

Seconds later, one of the kids, Colin or Brady, I couldn't tell, started wailing in the silence of the night. "What the hell is that?" Cassi asked, snapping up from her slumber.

"It's Brady. Something happened." Emily said, jumping up from her seat.

My heart started racing. What if Jared was hurt? Every question I had asked in the past few hours was flashing through my mind. "Do you think everything is alright?" I asked quietly.

Emily shook her head. "I don't know," she whispered as she moved to the window. Brady and Colin were running around the yard like maniacs.

"That doesn't look alright," Cassi muttered.

Sam was the first to burst through the wall of trees. I heard Emily sigh in relief. Quil followed, along with Seth and Paul.

"Where the fuck is Embry?" Cassi asked through clenched teeth.

Sam came through the door. "Is our bed cleared off, Em?"

She nodded quickly. "Why?"

"We need it so that that doctor one can break his bones back into place," he said lowly as he walked back towards the bedroom.

"What?" I said to no one, still staring at the window.

"Who?" Cassi asked towards the hall. "Sam, who's bones need broken back into place." I watched as four more figures emerged from the forest. My body sagged, my knees almost buckled. "What? Kim, what?

"Jacob," I whispered. "Jacob was the one who was hurt," I pointed to the door as Embry and Jared burst in carrying Jake who's arms and legs were bent in strange directions. Dr. Cullen, who worked on my dad when he fell, followed them in the door.

Jared made eye contact with me before walking towards the bedroom.

I finally exhaled deeply, falling into one of the chairs around the table. Jared came out minutes later and pulled me into his arms.

"I love you, Kim. I love you, I love you, I love you," he repeated into my ear. His warm breath soothed my tense body. "I didn't realize that I didn't tell you until I was too far gone. I am so sorry."

"I love you too," I whispered into his neck. "I was so worried."

"It's all over, everyones fine. Even Jake, he'll be alright," Jared reassured quietly. I nodded and reached up to kiss him softly. He ran his warm hands down my back, deepening the kiss. "So, are you busy tomorrow night?" his cute grin shining on his face.

I rolled my eyes, unable to stop a matching grin from rising on my face. "Your friend, basically your brother, is laying on a bed, getting his bones cracked back into place... and you are asking me on a date?"

Jared shrugged. "Jake won't mind."

"You're ridiculous," I said pulling myself closer to him.

"Is that a yes to the date?" he asked, still smiling.

"It's a yes to the date, but you're still ridiculous," I said, kissing him again.

"It's all part of the charm."

I laughed out loud at that, "I suppose it is, Jared."

"So... hate to break this up, but where is the food?" Seth asked happily.

"In the fridge, you can heat it up if you want-"

"No time, I'm too hungry," Seth interrupted. He and Embry all leapt to the refrigerator and pulled out the lasagna.

Jared laughed before turning back to me. "I hope you're ready for this date, Kim. I don't know if you can handle this."

"I think I will manage," I said happily. All my worries were gone, Jared was back and he was completely fine.

"We'll see, Kim. We will see," he said as he kissed me again lightly on the lips.

"I guess we will." This better be one hell of a date...

**I'm sorry. This new semester is kicking my ass. **

**Next chapter will be the date... I honestly don't know when I will get it out... Life is getting to be too much right now, and as much as I love love love writing, I cannot find any time for it and I am so so sorry for that.**

**I really love you guys for reviewing, I know I don't deserve it.**

**you're all so incredibly great.**

**Maddi **


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own Anything

Chapter 22

"What should I wear?" I asked as I ran my hands over the shirts that hung in my closet.

Jared sat on my bed, staring at me like he usually does. "What?"

I rolled my eyes, trying to draw attention away from the blush covering my cheeks, and motioned to my closet. "What should I wear for this date you have planned."

"Clothes?" his eyes still glazed over as he continued to look at me.

"Jared. Are you okay?" I asked, walking over to him. "You're acting stranger than usual."

"I've just been so busy with the pack that I haven't gotten the chance to really look at you in a while. Nothing is wrong, everything is great," he said, flashing his gorgeous smile at me.

"Good. Now, please tell me what I should wear tonight. Something fancy? Something casual? You have to tell me something, Jared."

"You look great in what you're wearing now," he said matter-of-factly.

I laughed. "Gym shorts and a tank top? Jared, come on. How about you go get dressed and I will base my outfit off of yours..."

Jared looked down. "Uh, okay. Go."

"Cut off shorts and a t-shirt? Okay, sounds good," I said pulling a pair of short jean shorts out of my drawer. Jared watched my every move and I glared at him. "Turn around, big guy."

"Why? It's nothing I haven't seen before," his cute smirk creeping onto his face.

I sighed dramatically, staring at him motionlessly.

Jared chuckled. "Fine, fine. You win, you always do," he said mockingly as he turned around to face the window.

I grinned and pulled off my gym shorts to replace them with the jean shorts. "What shirt should I wear?"

Jared turned back towards me. "That one."

I rolled my eyes and turned around, taking off the tank top. "It will be too chilly tonight with just a tank top, even with your abnormal heat," I said as I pulled a white fitted t-shirt on. "Casual enough, I guess."

"You look fantastic, Kim," Jared said, beaming at me. "Besides it's summer, its still warm outside."

"Thanks, Jar. When did you want to leave?" I asked, hopping onto his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He kissed my temple softly, "hmm... never." His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Never, huh?" I asked, grinning.

Jared sighed. "I suppose we should get going, our reservation is at seven," he groaned as he lifted me up.

"Wait? Reservation? Are you sure I am dressed alright?"

"You look fine, no one is going to notice anything. I promise," Jared said, grinning at me as he plopped me on the ground.

"No one will notice? Jared, where are we going?"

"You'll see," he said laughing.

I groaned loudly. "Let's get going."

Jared nodded and grabbed my hand, leading me out the front door. He opened the passenger side door to his trunk and I climbed across to the middle seat.

He turned out of the driveway, draping his arm around my shoulders to pull me closer. "Are you excited?" Jared asked as he drove the truck smoothly.

"Is it bad that I'm scared?" I asked jokingly.

Jared laughed loudly, and kissed me lightly on the forehead. "Good, you should be scared."

I shrugged. "Yeah, but you wouldn't let anything happen to me, right Jar?"

"Not a chance," he said seriously, not taking his eyes off the road.

He turned the truck into an opening. A cliff overlooked the dark blue ocean and my eyes lit up.

"Cliff diving? Awesome!" I said smiling.

"I promised I would take you once everything was done. You know I keep my promises," he said, winking at me.

I smiled. "So, it's a good thing I didn't dress up then. I didn't bring extra clothes though."

"Cassi helped me out. There's a bag with a bathing suit behind your seat," he said, pointing at a pink gym back that was hiding in the back.

I groaned. "You allowed Cassi to pick out a bathing suit?" Anything my best friend would choose is not cliff diving material. I pulled open the bag, and sure enough, a tiny, white bikini was sitting on top of a pair of short shorts and a fitted tank top.

"Yep, I call it strategy," his grin grew as I smacked him.

"You're funny," I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey, watch where you hit, you might hurt yourself," he said laughing.

"Wow, fun date, Jar," I said rolling my eyes again.

"Oh, Kim. You know you love me," he chuckled again. "Now I'm going to leave the car so you can change and we are going to have a blast, got it."

I grinned and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Got it." I quickly changed into the skimpy bathing suit, placing the small tank top on over it.

I opened the door to his truck and Jared quickly turned around. "Ready?"

"Of course. I just hope my top doesn't fly off, it isn't what I would choose to wear cliff diving."

"And that's a bad thing because?"

I playfully smacked his arm again. "You're quite the comedian today."

"I do what I can," he said, kissing my cheek with his warm lips.

"So do you want to go first or do you want me to?" I asked, peering over the cliff at the dark water.

Jared wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed my neck sweetly. "I was thinking we could go together."

I sighed happily and leaned back into his chest. "That works too," I said quietly.

"Good," he said before scooping me into his arms and leaping off the tall ledge.

I clutched onto Jared's broad shoulders, smiling and laughing as we fell into the deep water. The cold waves enveloped our bodies, but Jared's warmth kept me from feeling it.

Once we surfaced, I kissed his wet cheek, still chuckling. "Thanks for the warning."

"I thought I would add the element of surprise," he said as he wrapped his arms tighter around me when I shivered. The cold was finally catching up to me. "Let's get back to the truck. I'm hungry and you're cold."

"I'm not cold," I said, trying to hide my quaking voice.

"Right, your lips are turning blue, Kim."

"So make warm them up for me," I said smirking before another shiver rippled through my body.

"Yeah, let's get you back into some dry clothes," Jared said flipping me onto his back. He swam back to the beach and carried me back to the truck. Jared wrapped a fluffy towel around me, soaking up the excess water that beaded on my skin. "Do you have enough control of your limbs to be able to change into your clothes without trouble," he said grinning at me. "Or would you like some help?"

"I think I can manage," I stuttered quietly.

"Of course, let me grab the food so I can set that up while your getting ready."

"I thought we had a reservation."

"We do, in the bed of my truck," he said chuckling.

Figures, get me worried about looking nice for a restaurant. I slowly changed back into my old clothes and hopped out of the truck. I walked around to the back and my eyes widened.

The truck had blankets lining the bed of it and pillows along the back. Jared was on his knees setting out the food. Which looked like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and lots of fruit.

"Where did you hide all of this?" I asked as I jumped into the back of the truck.

"It was back here, under the tarp," he said chuckling. He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Do you like it?"

I smiled and crawled over to him. "Of course I do. I'm surprised you did all of this by yourself."

"Cassi helped. a lot," he confessed as he pulled me into his warm arms. "You're still cold."

I cuddled into his chest and breathed in deeply, feeling warmer already. "What time is it?"

"Eight-thirty," he said as he glanced at my phone.

"Do you want to eat? I know you're hungry," I said smirking at him. "So I know Cassi didn't make the sandwiches, who helped you with that?"

"You think I can't make peanut butter and jelly?" he said, pretending to be hurt. I grinned at him, knowing he didn't make them, they were cut into halves, and looked like Martha Stewart make them herself.

"Not ones that look like that," I said giggling.

"Okay, Emily made them."

I laughed. "That's what I thought."

"Well dig in my dear," he said, putting a plate of fruit on my lap. "The sunset is great tonight, I figure we can watch that until the sun goes done then I can impress you with my knowledge of the constellations."

"How romantic, Jared." I said, jokingly, but truthfully, there was nothing more I wanted to do with him but lay here in the bed of his truck and stargaze.

"I know, I'm a pretty romantic guy," he said, his mouth full of sandwich.

"Lovely."

"You love me," he said as he swallowed.

"You're right," I said smiling at him.

Jared grinned again. "I love you too, Kim. You make all of this werewolf stuff more than worth it. Imprinting on you was the best thing to ever, ever happen to me."

I sighed happily and moved so that I sat between his legs. "It was the best thing to happen to me too, Jared."

"And I can't wait for Emily and Sam's wedding, because I know that someday, after school, that is going to be us. And I am so excited for that day."

"You really are a romantic guy, Jar," I said quietly, tracing patterns on his large hands.

"What can I say? You bring out the best in me," he said, kissing my hair lightly.

I took in a deep breath. "I'm so glad this vampire thing is over. Every time you left me at Emily's I thought I was going to lose you," I said quietly.

"You'll never lose me, it's going to take more than a few angry vampires to keep me away from you," he said, staring at the sky. "But I can't promise that everything is over, with the Cullen's still living so close, something is bound to happen."

"Yeah, well hopefully we can have a few months of peace before anything major happens," I said, kissing Jared's neck softly.

"Hey, let's stop talking about vampires. I have a present for you," Jared said grinning.

"What? Jared, you didn't have to buy me anything," I said as I looked up at him.

"Good, because I didn't buy anything. Jake makes these little things, and I asked him to make one for you," he said pulling out a long box and handing it to me.

I smiled at him and popped the box open. Inside was a silver bracelet that had a wooden charm that was carved into the shape of a wolf.

"Jacob made this?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, pretty cool, huh?" Jared said as he took the bracelet out of the box and hooked it onto my wrist. "Looks nice."

"I love it, thank you, Jared. And remind me to thank Jacob too." I said as I admired the little wolf.

"You're welcome, Kim," Jared said smiling.

"So do you really know the names of all the constellations?" I asked as I looked at the stars that were beginning to shine in the sky.

"Nope," he said plainly, causing me to laugh.

"You're too much, Jared," I said still giggling.

"Made you laugh though, so mission accomplished," he said leaning down to kiss me. "I love you more than you know, Kim."

I kissed his cheek for the millionth time. "ditto, Jared." He chuckled and kissed me again.

**Alrighty sorry about the lack of updating, but I am on spring break now, so I had time to finish this chapter and get it out to you guys**

**Sorry if it is sort of boring**

**I have one more chapter planned for this story. Sad, I know, but I am proud of myself for actually finishing a story haha.**

**well read and review, I hope you all like it.**

**I love you all, as always**

**MainlyMaddison**


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own anything

Chapter 23

"Emily, if you fidget one more time, I swear-" Cassi scolded as Emily attempted to pull the dress over her scars again.

"Cassi, shut up. It's her wedding day, she can fidget as much as she wants," I said, patting Emily's arm.

She smiled at me as Cassi glared. "Thank you, Kim," she said softly. "I just think I am showing too much skin," she looked at herself again. "This dress was a bad idea," she muttered under her breath.

"We think you look great," Cassi said as she adjusted the three-quarter length gloves on Emily's arms.

"Gorgeous," I added, fixing the pearl necklace I had given her to borrow.

"Sam will shit," Cassi said winking. "Especially once this whole thing is over and he sees what's under this pretty dress."

Emily blushed darkly. "I can't believe you convinced me to wear this lingerie."

"You needed something blue, Em. Besides you look hot," Cassi added.

Emily looked in the mirror again before looking away quickly. "Where's Leah?" she asked, changing the subject.

Cassi shook her head, not allowing Emily to see the scowl on her face. Cassi hated Leah for making Embry uncomfortable about his father. She thought that if Leah could be mean to Embry, she could be mean to her. "Who car-"

"She's waiting outside with the boys," I said quickly, talking over Cassi. "Cassi, help her put on the vail."

She nodded and placed the white vail onto Emily's head, pulling it over her face. "Oh, Emily. You look so pretty. Be happy, it's your wedding day," Cassi said sweetly. "I hope I look as great as you when I get married."

We both moved to Emily's sides, looking in the mirror. I adjusted my forest green summer dress that Emily had picked out for us to wear.

"We look pretty hot," Cassi said as she flipped her dark hair. "I hope I look as good as you when Embry and I get married."

A knock on the door made us all jump. "Hey, guys it's time," Jared's deep voice said through a crack in the door. He poke his head in and smiled at us. "Wow, Em. You look great," he said smiling at her before his eyes fell on me, instantly causing them to soften.

"Kim," he whispered, "... I-I think I just imprinted on again," he said quietly as he walked across the room. Seeing Jared in the black suit made my heart race. He leaned down and kissed my lips lightly.

"Hey, watch the make-up, loverboy," Cassi said pulling on his shoulder.

"Sorry, I can't help it," his eyes fixed on mine.

"Snap out of it, Jared! Emily has to get married now," Cassi said stomping her foot.

I looked over to my best friend, "did you really just do that?"

"Yes, now can we get this party started?" she said grabbing Emily's hand and pulling her out the door.

"Let's go, Jared. We walk right after Claire," I said, reaching up to kiss him once more.

"You are so stunning, I hope I can make it down the isle without falling," he said running his thumb across my cheek.

"I think you can handle it," I said softly.

"Hello! Kim, if I come in there and you're making out-"

"Chill out, Cassi. We're right here," Jared said, holding my hand tightly.

"You'll be great, Em," I said, kissing her cheek lightly. I smiled at her dad who had arrived this morning from the Makah Reservation.

I bent down in front of Claire and straightened her green dress. "Alright, Clairebear. When the music starts you know what to do, right?"

"I know. I wish I could walk with Quil, though," she said quietly, frowning up at Quil, who stood next to her. The little girl was chipping on Quil's will, and he looked at me for help. She had him wrapped around her finger, and she knew it.

"I know, sweetheart," I said quietly. "But Quil has to walk with Leah. I bet if you ask him really nicely, he will save a dance for you at the reception..."

Claire's eyes lit up as she looked up at Quil. "Will you, Quil?"

"Of course, Claire," he said, his eyes softening immediately. "Thanks, Kim. If she would have started crying, Leah would have been walking alone."

"No problem," I said as the music began to play. "You're up, kid," I smiled down at Claire before she danced off down the long isle.

Jared smiled at me as I returned to his side. "I can't wait to have kids with you," he whispered in my ear. "You're going to be such a great mom."

I smiled at him. "I can't wait either. Alright, you ready?" I said as I nodded towards the door.

"Whenever you are," he said confidently. I kissed his cheek lightly, causing him to sigh happily. "Let's go."

We made it to the end without much trouble. Jared proudly kissed my forehead before looking to his Alpha. Sam nodded at Jared before we separated to the rightful sides of the chapel.

I hardly noticed the rest of the wedding party walk towards us, Jared was occupying my full attention.

I tore my eyes away from Jared to see Sam's expression when Emily walked through the door. His knees almost buckled, but he saved himself before he fell. Sam's face split into a rare, full smile as he watched his imprint walk down the isle.

Once Emily reached us, I felt my eyes moving back to Jared. He was grinning at me, not paying attention to anything else in the world.

My thoughts drifted to the idea of marrying Jared. It made my heart do flips in my chest. I knew we wouldn't be able to for a few years at least, but it would be well worth the wait to be with him for the rest of my life.

The audience clapping brought us back to the world. I looked over and saw Sam and Emily kissing each other and I quickly started to clap too. Jared followed my lead, smacking his hands together, but still stared at me.

The wedding walked across the street to the large community hall that it was being held. Jared and I sat next to each other at the large table that the whole pack took up.

We watched Emily and Sam as the danced their first dance as a married couple. Sam looked like the happiest guy on earth and Emily was the center of his world.

I looked over to Cassi and saw her kissing Embry's neck. "Ugh, those two can't keep it in their pants for ten minutes," I said nodding over to them.

"Trust me, I know. Patrolling with Embry is impossible, it is all he thinks about," Jared agreed as he pulled me closer to him. "But I can imagine it would be sort of hard to patrol with me too, though."

"Perv," I teased.

"I don't only think about sex, it does come up every once and a while though," he confessed. "But there isn't much else I think about besides you."

I smiled at him and kissed him. "You look amazing, by the way," I said, moving my eyes down his body again. "I love you in a suit."

"Same to you, I meant what I said before. When I saw you in that room, every time I see you, I feel myself imprinting again and again," he said, his brown eyes meeting mine.

I opened my mouth to respond but Paul fell into the seat next to Jared, sighing loudly. "I am so bored," he said loudly. "I just want to eat your cake and leave," he said as he eyed up the wedding cake that I had made hungrily.

"It does look delicious," Jared agreed.

"Thanks," I said looking to the huge cake. It had been hard for me to figure out a style of cake that would feed a pack of hungry wolves, and the whole town of La Push. "I think it turned out pretty good."

"It looks amazing," Jared said. "I still can't believe you made that."

"Yeah, it was hard. But Emily loved it so it was worth it," I said as I looked back to Emily who was still wrapped up in Sam's arms. I had a feeling he wouldn't be letting go anytime soon.

"I hope if I ever imprint, she can make cakes like that," Paul said as he eyed my cake up again.

"Do you want to dance?" Jared asked as he watched Quil twirling little Claire around on the dance floor.

"Sure," I said smiling and hopping out of my seat, leaving Paul alone to stare at the cake.

Jared grabbed my hand and pulled me into his body, holding me close and swaying to the beat of the slow song.

"You're a pretty good dancer, Jar," I said into his warm chest.

"I try," he boasted, spinning me around before bringing me back to him.

I laughed and kissed his cheek. "I never knew."

"Next year, I will take you to prom and show you off to the whole school," he promised. "It sucks I couldn't take you this year."

I shrugged. "You were a little busy, you know, saving the town from a group of hungry, newborn vampires. I'm not too torn up about missing it," I said smiling up at him.

He nodded. "I still wish I could have taken you."

I kissed his cheek sweetly. "There's always next year."

"Definitely," he promised.

My eyes drifted back to Sam who was still clutching onto Emily for dear life. "I am glad they are happy. So many bad things have happened with them, they deserve this more than anyone," I said smiling at the newlyweds.

Jared nodded. "Yeah, he loves her so much. Almost as much as I love you," he said cheekily.

"You're quite the charmer today, Mr. Green," I said, fluttering my eyelashes at him.

He chuckled. "You bring out the best in me, you know that," he said kissing my cheek lightly. "I meant what I said, I can't wait to have kids with you. I can't wait to have kids with you."

I smiled shyly at him. "I can't wait either, Jared. When you say that you imprint on me... I do too. Every time I see you a fall harder and harder for you."

Jared flashed his white teeth at me. "I am the luckiest guy in the whole world, Kim."

"Yeah, you are," I teased, stepping away from him. Jared spun me back towards him, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"You have no idea," he whispered into my hair.

"I think I do, big guy," I said winking at him. He chuckled as he looked down at me. "Oh! They are cutting the cake, we have to watch."

Cassi walked over to us to watch Sam and Emily cut their wedding cake. "I swear, if Sam messes up that make up..." she died off as Sam sweetly fed Emily the cake. "Good boy," she said happily.

"He's not a dog... never mind," Embry said as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

Jared and I rolled our eyes at them. I laughed as Paul basically ran towards the cake in order to get a piece. Seth quickly followed him, along with the rest of the pack that I had grown to love.

This group of people had become such important people in my life in such a short time. I had only known them for a little under a year and I didn't know what I would do without them.

The past year had been crazy. My best friend fell in love. I met Emily and Claire, two of the most important girls in my life. I had gained a pack full of overprotective brothers that would keep me safe in any situation. Most importantly, I found my soulmate. Jared was more than anything I could have hoped for in a boyfriend and I know that he will be an amazing husband and father some day.

I had gained the best life, and I would have to remember to thank my luck stars for everything I have been given.

I looked up at Jared and saw him starring at me. "I love you, Jared," I said, kissing his neck lightly.

"I love you too, Kim, more than you will ever know," he kissed my forehead and we looked back to Emily and Sam. I had a feeling we both were thinking that someday we would be just as blindingly happy as them on our wedding day.

**... the end. **

**Ahh.. I don't know how I like the last chapter, you guys will have to let me know! I have never had to finish a story before, so I didn't really know how to tie things all up lol.**

**Relieve my anxiety and let me know how it was, even if it sucked. Which I am leaning towards..**

**If any of you are wondering. My next story, besides Going Home, my Paul story. (if you haven't read it, check it out! haha) is going to be a Harry Potter story. Cedric/OC. So, if you are into that, look for it. But it won't be out for a while because it will be relatively short and I want to have it mostly completed before I post it so that I can update more regularly.**

**alright, for the last time for this story at least... I love you guys so much! Thanks for sticking it out with me for my first real FanFiction story! ahh!**

**read and review and i love you! **

**Mainly Maddison **


End file.
